They Shine For Your
by Old Brown Shoe
Summary: Hermione, inocente y entusiasta, huye a Londres, buscando cumplir su sueño. Draco ya lo cumplió hace tiempo, pero no es más que una estrella de Rock egocéntrica, cínica y superficial. Tan diferentes, pero destinados. ¿Verá Londres florecer el amor entre dos personas totalmente opuestas? Adaptación.
1. Chapter 1

**They Shine For You**

Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y la trama a **Emma Reads**, que me dio permiso de adaptar su historia, muchas gracias.

* * *

Hermione sonrió cuando el viento invernal de Inglaterra dio de lleno en su rostro, e inspiró con fuerza.

Lo había hecho. Al fin.

-¿Podrías moverte? Algunos de nosotros sí queremos salir del aeropuerto hoy.-La voz nasal llegó desde detrás de ella, pero Hermione ni se molestó en girarse, simplemente siguió caminando hacia adelante, hasta quedar parada sobre la acera frente al Aeropuerto Internacional de Londres.

Su nueva vida comenzaba.

-¿Señorita? ¿Necesita que la lleve?-Uno de los taxistas que aparcaba frente al aeropuerto la miraba desde el asiento del conductor, sonriendo.

-Sí, por favor.-Se apresuró a contestar, y una vez que el hombre, cuarentón, canoso y con una enorme sonrisa, la ayudara a guardar su equipaje en el maletero, se subió al asiento trasero del pequeño coche negro.

-¿A dónde desea ir?

-Ah, cierto, un momento.-Apresurada, la castaña rebuscó dentro de su mochila, intentando localizar aquel papelito en el que había anotado la dirección del departamento. Chicles, celular, auriculares, ¡Papel! -King St., frente a Saint James's Square.

El coche se unió al pesado tráfico de la ciudad, avanzando hacia el diminuto y precioso departamento en el que Hermione viviría a partir de ahora.

-¿Es usted americana?

-Sí.

-¡Bienvenida a Londres, entonces!

-Muchas gracias.-Sonrió Hermione de vuelta.

Qué feliz estaba.

Por fin lo había dejado todo atrás.

Adiós Margaret y Joshua Brown, adiós Lavender, adiós Seamus Finnigan, adiós América.

Hola Londres. Hola sueños.

-Señorita, serán 20£.- Hermione rebuscó en su enorme monedero rosado, hasta que consiguió dar con uno de los grandes billetes con la cara de la Reina impresa en ellos, y se lo entregó al taxista.

Cinco minutos más tarde, y con su gigantesca maleta verde manzana en una mano, Hermione entraba caminando en su nuevo hogar.

Y eso fue todo lo que logró hacer, entrar, porque el lugar era tan endemoniadamente pequeño que en dos pasos ya lo recorrías por completo.

Apostaría a que podía ducharse y desayunar al mismo tiempo.

-Es lindo.-Decidió, luego de unos cuantos minutos de examinarlo, y su nuevo casero le sonrió.

-Me alegro. Cobraré la renta todos los días diez de cada mes, recuérdelo, señorita Granger.

-Lo haré.-El casero se despidió, y cerró la puerta, y Hermione volvió a echarle un vistazo al pequeño rectángulo en el que consistía su nuevo hogar.

De un lado del rectángulo, se encontraba una cama de dos plazas, bien pegada al ras del suelo, junto con un pequeño televisor en frente. Del otro lado del mono ambiente estaba la diminuta cocina, la mesa para dos personas y la nevera, que no superaba el metro de altura. Frente a ella se encontraba la única puerta dentro de todo el lugar, y daba al baño.

Hermione adoró su hogar desde el primer momento.

Sí, podría ser pequeño, y hasta algo incómodo, pero para ella representaba toda su nueva vida. Su libertad recién adquirida.

Irse de casa, de la casa de sus tíos, había sido lo más arriesgado que había hecho en sus cortos 18 años de vida, pero era lo que había necesitado hacer desde que descubrió la traición de Seamus.

Vivir durante diez años junto a sus tíos, quienes ya tenían una hija perfecta y no deseaban a otra mocosa para criar, fue difícil, pero podría haberlo superado.

Seamus la estaba ayudando a superarlo.

Seamus, su novio desde los quince. Él la había apoyado cuando pensaba que no podría lograrlo, le había hecho ver lo especial que era cuando sus tíos la veían como una inútil, le había dado todo el amor que le había faltado a su vida, y luego la había engañado… con Lavender.

Lavender, su prima, siempre perfecta. La hija perfecta, la estudiante perfecta, la ciudadana perfecta. La ganadora de la corona en todos los bailes, la mejor calificación, la más bella, siempre.

Y Seamus no se había podido resistir. A pesar de jurar amar a Hermione con todo su corazón, Lavender era demasiado perfecta como para resistirse… ¿Verdad?

El corazón de Hermione se había roto en mil pedazos cuando los descubrió. Y fue ese día cuando decidió que se iría. Tomaría el dinero que sus padres le habían dejado al morir, que no era mucho ya que sus tíos se habían encargado de desperdiciar la mayor parte, y se iría.

¿A dónde? No tenía idea.

Solo tenía 18 años, y no conocía nada aparte de su casa.

"_No tienes mundo, niñita tonta. En cuanto salgas allí afuera, te comerán. Y regresarás aquí llorando, recuérdalo." _Le repitió su tía Margaret cerca de cinco veces hasta que Hermione se fue. Y la castaña siempre la ignoró.

Un día se sentó frente al globo terráqueo de la biblioteca escolar, y comenzó a examinar todos los lugares a los cuales podría ir.

¿Nueva York? Lindo, pero demasiado cerca.

Ella necesitaba un cambio verdadero, necesitaba realmente desaparecer.

Y finalmente, su dedo cayó sobre Inglaterra.

Londres. Siempre había sentido curiosidad por Londres.

Era una locura, lo sabía. ¿Quién le iría a dar trabajo allí?

Era una niña con deseos de huir y un sueño demasiado grande para ella.

Pero dos semanas después, luego de cumplir los 18 años, lo hizo de todas formas.

Preparó las maletas, rentó el mono ambiente más barato que encontró en internet, y se tomó aquel avión.

Y aquí estaba.

Viviendo en Londres.

Quizás aquella travesía no durara más de un par de meses, pero no importaba.

Ella haría hasta lo imposible para hacerlo funcionar.

* * *

Draco Malfoy no borró la sonrisa de su rostro, ya que sabía que aquello volvía loco a Jules.

-Debes comenzar a tomarte las cosas en serio de una maldita vez, Draco, no es broma. Estoy cansado de tus estupideces.

-Lo sé.

-¿¡Y entonces por qué no lo haces!?

-Porque es mi puta vida, Jules, ¿De acuerdo? Y lamento si eso te molesta. Estas son mi carrera y mi vida, y haré lo que quiera con ellas.

-Te arruinarás.

-¡Pues que así sea!-Respondió el siempre insolente rubio, abriendo los brazos, como si esperara que la desgracia llegara a él, y luego se dejó caer sobre el sofá.

Su manager lo tenía harto.

_Draco, deja de fumar. Draco, deja de tatuarte. Draco, deja de acostarte con cada persona de sexo femenino que pase caminando frente a ti._

Y una mierda.

Él era Draco Malfoy, y haría lo que se le viniera en gana, siempre y cuando eso no afectara a la banda.

A Theodore, Blaise y Evan les daba lo mismo la cantidad de tatuajes que tuviera, o con quienes se acostara, y a él también.

Entonces, ¿Por qué tanto problema?

Era famoso, rico y apuesto, si no aprovechaba ahora, ¿Cuándo diablos lo haría?

Jules lo fulminó con la mirada durante unos cuantos minutos, pero finalmente, e igual que siempre, desistió.

Draco era imposible. Sabía que no lo haría cambiar. Quizás, nadie podría.

-Haz la mierda que quieras, Malfoy, pero luego no digas que no te avisé.

El rubio rodó los ojos, y lo observó marcharse desde el sofá de su departamento, luego, con una sonrisita socarrona, tomó su teléfono celular último modelo.

-¿Astoria? Hola, cariño. Estoy aburrido. ¿Vienes? Genial.-Draco cortó la comunicación sin siquiera decir adiós, y se puso de pie, cruzando su enorme apartamento, hasta llegar al cuarto de baño.

Nadie ni nada le diría qué hacer.

Él no era otro más de esos puñeteros niñitos carilindos sin una pizca de personalidad, que cantaban la música vacía que les imponía su disquera, hacían absolutamente todo lo que les indicaba su manager, causaban furor y finalmente, desaparecían.

Él era una estrella de Rock. Una de las de verdad.

Y realmente, le importaba una mierda lo que pensara la gente sobre él.

* * *

**¡Buenos días a todas! ¿Cómo están? Yo estoy muy feliz por presentarles esta nueva historia. En este primer chapter les presenté más o menos la trama.**

**Draco, vendría a ser un rockstar egocéntrico, vacío, superficial y sexy (o eso es lo que demuestra).**

**Hermione no es más que una nena que huye y sueña con ser actriz.**

**No hay nada en común entre estos dos, pero les prometo que la historia que desencadenarán luego de su primer encuentro en el capítulo que viene será muy interesante.**

**Adoraría que me dejaran un review para decirme qué les pareció la historia. Adoro sus reviews.**

**¡Ah! Otra cosa, Hermione en la historia sí va a ser una 'fan', por así decirlo. **

**En este tipo de historias, que sí, son bastantes, Hermione siempre es indiferente a Draco, le da lo mismo que él sea famoso y suuper guapo, así que decidí cambiarlo un poco, supongo que sería hacerlo un poco más realista.**

**Draco es mundialmente conocido, así que Hermione obviamente que va a saber quién es, y hasta va a ser una especie de fan suya. Yyyyyy, eso es todo.**

**Un beso enorme, y muchas gracias por todo.**

**Emma!**

* * *

Bueno, aquí esta esta nueva adaptación de nuestra amada Emma :)

Estoy segura de que todos la van a amar, es maravillosa :D

Bien, como en otros fics, para que suba el siguiente capítulo,

5 reviews = actualización **INMEDIATA!**

Con amor,

Old Brown Shoe :3


	2. Chapter 2

-Señorita Granger, lo siento, pero realmente no podemos darle el puesto con tan poca experiencia.- Hermione asintió, lo sabía.

Agradeció a la dependienta y salió del local cabizbaja. Dejándose caer sobre una banca, sacó el periódico del bolso y tachó otro clasificado más.

Ya había recibido la misma respuesta en otros ocho lugares, pero su fe no disminuía. Hermione sabía que podría hacerlo.

Este era solo el comienzo.

La castaña se puso de pie con un suspiro, y abrió su paraguas rosa chicle por sobre su cabeza cuando las primeras gotas de lluvia rodaron por su rostro.

Al mudarse, no había tenido en cuenta el siempre encapotado clima de Londres. Y no es que le molestara, Hermione adoraba las tormentas, la lluvia y esos días fríos, perfectos para acurrucarse en la cama con un café y leer un buen libro. Pero las aceras siempre mojadas y resbaladizas no eran para nada seguras para una persona tan patosa como ella.

Hermione caminaba sobre Regent St., esquivando los charcos con sus coloridas botas de lluvia a lunares, cuando sucedió.

Su bota derecha se atascó en una de los adoquines que conformaban la acera, y antes de darse cuenta, ya estaba cayendo al suelo a toda velocidad.

Durante un momento espero que unos fuertes brazos rodearán su cintura y la alzaran, evitando que cayera al suelo, como siempre sucedía en las películas.

Pero esos brazos nunca llegaron, y el trasero de Hermione dio de lleno contra la empapada acera.

-¡Mierda!-Exclamó la castaña, que a pesar de nunca jurar, no pudo evitar hacerlo en esta ocasión.

No se puso de pie de inmediato, sino que se quedó allí sentada, asegurándose de que estaba entera y no sangraba por ningún lado, porque ella, ante todo, era exagerada.

Una carcajada la hizo dejar de lado su auto-compasivo momento, y la castaña levantó la cabeza, enfadada.

-Idiota.-Masculló, fulminando con la mirada a la figura masculina encapuchada, que se reía a carcajadas un metro más allá.

El chico, tan alto que Hermione tenía que echar la cabeza hacia atrás para mirarlo, iba totalmente vestido de negro. Unos jeans y botas negras cubrían sus largas piernas, mientras que una chaqueta negra envolvía aquellos anchos hombros. La capucha de la campera cubría sus cabellos, y llevaba puestos unos carísimos Ray Ban.

¿Quién usaba gafas en una ciudad que hacía días no veía el sol?

-Ya, cállate.

Hermione está enfadada. Muy enfadada.

Enfadada con sus botas, con el suelo de Londres, con su torpeza y con el imbécil que se burlaba de ella, y que ahora se acercaba a ella unos pasos.

-Lo siento, es que-Otra risa, y Hermione consideró la idea de golpearlo en la cara ahora que él se encontraba de cuclillas frente a ella- el mohín que hiciste cuando caíste fue...-El muchacho sacudió la cabeza, todavía con una perfecta sonrisa torcida dibujada en su rostro. Una sonrisa que a Hermione se le hizo extrañamente conocida.-Lo siento. ¿Te encuentras bien?

Hermione bufó, poniéndose de pie con algo de dificultad, e ignorando con todas sus fuerzas la corriente eléctrica que la recorrió cuando el chico tomó su codo con fuerza, ayudándola.

-Lo estoy, y no es gracias a ti.-Refunfuñó.

-Lo siento.-Repitió él, y Hermione por fin levantó la mirada de sus piernas, para observarlo con fijeza.

San. Ta. Mier. Da.

-Carajo.-Hermione abrió los ojos como platos, mientras reconocía aquellas perfectas facciones.

Draco amplió aún más su sonrisa.

Adoraba que la gente lo reconociera. Y aún más cuando quien lo reconocía era una muchacha preciosa como aquella.

-Hola.-Murmuró el rubio, pasando su mano derecha entre sus rubios cabellos, dejando caer la capucha en el proceso.

-Eres Draco Malfoy.-Murmuró la castaña, recorriendo el rostro del rubio una y otra vez con la mirada.

-Lo soy...-Draco reconoció los signos, y levantó una mano con rapidez, tapando la boca de la castaña justo cuando ella soltaba un agudo chillido.-Por favor, no grites.

-Es que, es que-Otro chillido. Draco rodó los ojos, pero sonrió al mismo tiempo.

Oh, como le gustaba hacer gritar a las chicas...

-Lo sé, pero no hace alta gritar, nena.

Hermione sintió que moría. _Nena_. Draco Malfoy acababa de llamarla 'nena'. Oh, cielos, estaba a punto de hiperventilar.

-Lo siento, es que... Esto es tan extraño.-Hermione consideró el haberse golpeado la cabeza al caer. Quizás ahora estaba alucinando.

Pero la sonrisa de Draco lucía demasiado real para ser una alucinación de su para nada creativa imaginación.  
-Lo es, cierto.-Sonrió el rubio. -¿Estás bien, verdad?

Hermione sacudió la cabeza, y Draco por fin quitó la mano que todavía tenía apoyada sobre la boca de la castaña.

-No podré volver a sentarme en nos cuantos días, eso es todo.-Murmuró, y Draco, el siempre pervertido Draco, no tardó ni dos segundos en encontrarle un doble sentido a aquella frase, y en arquear una ceja burlón, mientras sus ojos brillaban llenos de picardía. Y Hermione, siempre vergonzosa, no tardó ni dos segundos en ponerse tan roja como su sweater.-Me refería a...

Hermione no completó la oración, pero Draco le sonrió, divertido.

-Ya lo sé.

- ¿Draco, tú, podrías... Esto, tomarte una foto conmigo?- Terminó de preguntar Hermione, insegura. La castaña odiaba tartamudear frente a él. Justamente frente al hombre de sus sueños, pero le era imposible no sentir un nudo en la panza cada vez que sentía aquellos ojos fijos en ella a través del cristal oscuro de los Ray Ban.

-Claro que sí, princesa.

Hermione, haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza interior para no enloquecer, rebuscó dentro de su gigantesco bolso, sintiendo los preciosos ojos grises de Draco fijos en ella.

-Ese tiene un parecido increíble con el bolso de Mary Poppins.-Comento divertido el rubio, haciendo referencia al gran bolso floreado de la castaña, y Hermione soltó una risita.

-Créeme, no puedo guardar mi paraguas en él.-Comentó, mientras lograba localizar su teléfono celular, y lo ponía en modo cámara. Luego elevó sus grandes ojos hacia Draco, que comprendió enseguida.

-Dame eso. Tengo un máster en este tipo de cosas.-En un solo movimiento fluido, Draco se quitó los Ray Ban, tomó el celular de Hermione con la mano izquierda y rodeó el cuello de la castaña con el brazo derecho, apretándola contra su costado.

De más está decir que Hermione casi sufre de un ataque al corazón.

Un solo flash, y Draco dejó libre a Hermione, que observó la fotografía, mordiéndose el labio inferior con fuerza.

Mientras tanto, Draco no podía apartar la mirada de aquella niña, ni de su boca. ¿Cuántos años tendría? ¿16, 17?

Tenía un aire tan inocente a su alrededor, que a Draco le dio un vuelco el corazón. Semejante dulzura, ese aire de confianza hacia el mundo, le eran totalmente desconocidos.

-Es una foto preciosa.- Draco sonrió, de acuerdo con la pequeña castaña, justo cuando un grito masculino los obligó a girarse hacia la derecha.

-¡Mierda! ¡Es Draco Malfoy! ¡Hermano!- un muchacho, de alrededor de 20 años, venía corriendo hacia ellos, seguido de otros dos.

-Creo que él grita más que yo.-Murmuró Hermione, y Draco estuvo de acuerdo con un asentimiento.

Los próximos diez minutos fueron un borrón para Draco, entre papeles para firmar, flashes de fotografías y muchos halagos, pero cuando el rubio por fin se giró para volver a encarar a la pequeña castaña, ella ya no estaba.

Quedó allí parado, mirando como un tonto a su alrededor, sin encontrar rastros de la muchacha vestida graciosamente que hace un par de minutos estaba junto a él.

* * *

Hermione retorció los dedos sobre su regazo, mientras el muchacho de cabellos y ojos oscuros la miraba fijamente.

-¿Piensas vivir en Londres?

-Sí, por supuesto.

El muchacho se echó hacia atrás en su silla, y se balanceó de un lado al otro, sin despegar los ojos de Hermione.

-Bueno, Hermione, te daré una oportunidad, pero sólo será una, ¿De acuerdo?

-¡Muchas gracias, Sr. Wood!- Hermione no pudo evitar esbozar una enorme sonrisa, agradecida.

Luego de alejarse de Draco y el grupo de fans, Hermione había vagado por algunas calles, sin rumbo.

Estaba extasiada, había conocido a Draco Malfoy, se había tomado una foto con él, y él la había llamado _nena_.

Definitivamente, podría morir ahora, y lo haría feliz.

Estaba soñando despierta cuando alcanzó a ver el cartel pegado contra el vidrio de un pequeño bar. Había un puesto de trabajo vacante.

Con una pequeña certeza de ser rechazada nuevamente, Hermione pidió hablar con el encargado.

Y allí apareció Oliver Wood, alto y apuesto.

Y ahora, su jefe.

Este fue el mejor día de mi vida, pensaba Hermione un par de horas más tarde, al entrar a su nuevo hogar.

Sólo llevaba tres días en Londres y ya había conseguido un trabajo y conocido al amor de su vida.

Bueno, a su cantante favorito, para ser más exactos.

La castaña se dejó caer hacia atrás sobre su cama.

Cada día adoraba más su vida.

* * *

**Bueno, acá está el segundo capítulo. Estoy muy feliz de que les haya gustado el primero.**

**Un beso enorme a todas!**  
**Emma.**

* * *

Bien, aquí está el segundo capítulo :D

Si quieren saber que va a pasar a continuación,

5 reviews = actualización INMEDIATA!

Besos,

Old Brown Shoe :3


	3. Chapter 3

-Draco, apresúrate, llegaremos tarde a las audiciones.

-Sólo un segundo, Theodore.

El rubio bufó, y se dejó caer sobre el enorme sofá de la casa de Draco.

-Jules va a querer matarnos... Otra jodido vez.

Lo único que recibió el muchacho por respuesta fue una risita proveniente desde la habitación, en donde Draco terminaba de vestirse.

-Así que hoy conoceremos a muchas más modelos, ¿Ah?

Draco término por fin de arreglarse, y salió de la habitación caminando despreocupadamente.

-Supongo, aunque no son modelos calientes las que Jules quiere para el video.

-Cierto, busca una niña inocente acorde a la letra de la canción.

Ambos muchachos entraron en el elevador, y luego al auto de Draco.

-Esa fue idea del publicista. ¿De dónde mierda espera sacar a una niña inocente? Ni siquiera sé sí estaba sobrio cuando escribí esa canción.

Theodore soltó una carcajada, y luego rodó los ojos.

-Sólo tú podrías escribir una canción como esa estando borracho, Malfoy.

-Soy un puto genio.-Murmuro el rubio, y 15 minutos más tarde, aparco el auto en la parte trasera del edificio en el cual se llevarían a cabo las audiciones.

Para contentar a las fans, Jules había decidido que serían audiciones abiertas, por lo que quien quisiera podría presentarse.

Eran las cuatro de la tarde y las audiciones habían comenzado a las 10 de la mañana, pero los integrantes de New Town recién se presentarían en las últimas audiciones, cuando sólo quedaban 50 chicas de las 980 que eran en un principio.

-¡Por fin llegan!

-Jules.-Draco y Theodore subieron al último piso, en donde un salón gigante había sido vaciado, dejando sólo una hilera de mesas en la pared contraria a la puerta.

-¿Blaise y Evan ya están aquí?-Theodore se acomodó detrás de una de las mesas, sobre la silla con su nombre en ella.

-Están llegando, las chicas están en la habitación de al lado.

-¡Buenos días todos!-El siempre alegre Blaise cruzó el umbral con los brazos abiertos y una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, seguido por Evan, un muchacho callado y normalmente solitario, al que las chicas encontraban 'Sexy y misterioso'.

-Bien, chicos-Comenzó Jules una vez que los cuatro integrantes de la banda estuvieron sentados detrás se las mesas, cual jueces.-Ahora verán y puntuarán a las 50 chicas en sus cuadernos, pero necesito que no lo hagan sólo en referencia a sus gustos personales, sino que decidan cuál de todas ellas tiene el mejor-

-Aspecto de niña.

-Inocente.

-Tierna.

-Toda una dulzura.-Terminó Evan en voz baja luego de que sus amigos hubieran interrumpido la perorata de Jules.

-Nos lo has dicho como siete veces ya, Jules.

-¡Has entrar a las muchachas, siéntate y disfruta!-Exclamó Blaise, cruzando los brazos detrás de la cabeza.

Jules suspiró. Esos muchachos lo volverían completamente loco.

-Tráelas.-Le indicó a uno de sus asistentes, y se sentó junto a los chicos.

-Que empiece el show.-Murmuró Draco, recostando se sobré su silla.

.

Hermione acababa de salir de su departamento rumbo a la tienda de comestibles cuando supo lo de las audiciones.

Pasaba caminando frente al Óreon, uno de los hoteles más lujosos de la zona, cuando le llamó la atención la interminable fila de muchachas que esperaban frente a la entrada del hotel.

-¿Sabes por qué es toda esta fila?-Preguntó, curiosa, a una muchacha alta y morena, que la miró de arriba a abajo antes de responder.

-Son las audiciones para salir en el nuevo video de New Town. Toda la banda estará allí, y ellos mismos harán la elección.-Comentó despectiva, y volvió a mirar hacia otro lado.

Hermione, ignorando por completo el desplante, se quedó mirando el hotel con fijeza.

Y pensar que hace sólo dos días se había cruzado con ese chico por el que todas esas muchachas ahora hacían cola.

La castaña caminó con lentitud hasta el final de la fila, y se mordió el labio, pensativa.

Ese era su sueño.

No concretamente, pero si algo por el estilo.

Sabía que ser actriz no sería nada fácil, y que debería haberse mudado a Hollywood y no a Londres si quería conseguirlo, pero quizás esta era una oportunidad.

Una señal del universo.

Hermione creía que nada sucedía porque sí, y si a ella le había faltado café esa mañana, y había tenido que ir a la tienda a conseguirlo, y para ir a la tienda debía pasar frente al hotel en el cual se llevaban a cabo las audiciones, era por algo.

-Las casualidades no existen.-Farfulló mientras se colocaba en la fila, detrás de un grupo de muchachas sobreexcitadas y bulliciosas.

Luego de cuarenta y cinco minutos de espera, un hombre alto y canoso las hizo entrar, y les explicó a todas, parado sobre una silla en medio de un salón gigantesco, cómo se llevarían a cabo las cosas.

Primero y principal, no se aceptaban menores de edad, lo cual obligó a bastantes muchachas a darse media vuelta e irse.

Las candidatas deberían inscribirse en las múltiples mesas distribuidas por el salón, y esperar a que las llamaran.

El momento de la inscripción había sido un desastre, pero por fin pudieron comenzar con las audiciones, en las que te hacían presentarte, hablar sobre tu vida, tus ambiciones y tus talentos, luego, recrear una escena para ellos.

Hermione no entendía por qué tanto lío, si lo único que haría la ganadora sería posar un par de veces frente a la cámara, lucir linda, y fin.

Luego de seis horas, en las cuales muchas habían sido expulsadas, otras se habían hartado de esperar, y otras permanecían estoicamente pacientes, como Hermione, sólo cincuenta chicas quedaban.

La castaña se sentía algo rara entre medio de todas aquellas muchachas. Todas eran bellísimas, todas eran altas, extremadamente delgadas y estaban bien vestidas, no como ella, que llevaba puesto un jean gastado y un sweater verde manzana tres tallas más grande, y aparentaba trece años de edad.

-Muchachas, escúchenme-Un chico bajito y de rasgos delicados alzo la voz entre medio de todo el revuelo, y se aclaró la garganta.

-Dios, estoy tan entusiasmada.-Susurró una muchacha a su lado. Había estado junto a Hermione todo el tiempo, y era simpática, aunque algo tonta y chillona.

-Los integrantes de New Town ya están en la habitación de al lado, esperándolas-El chico intento hacer oídos sordos del griterío que se armó, y siguió hablando.- Irán pasando de a una, y luego se les informará sí siguen aquí o deben retirarse, ¿Bien?

Luego de eso, el muchacho se apostó junto a la puerta que separaba el salón en el que se encontraba Hermione del de al lado, y armado con una lista en la mano, comenzó a llamar a las muchachas por orden alfabético.

Hermione, sabiendo que tardaría un poco en ser llamada debido a su apellido, se dejó caer en un sillón de la esquina y permaneció allí esperando, viendo como las muchachas salían de adentro llorando, riendo, y todas, todas, gritando sobre lo hermosos que eran los chicos en persona.

-Granger, Hermione.-La castaña se puso de pie, e ignorando las miradas especuladoras que le hachaban las 35 chicas restantes, entró por la puerta.

El salón era solo un poco más pequeño que el anterior, y frente a ella divisó una hilera de mesas. Detrás de ellas estaban sentadas siete personas. Hermione reconoció a sólo cuatro de ellos.

-Bien, señorita Granger, acérquese más.-Hermione obedeció, sin pasar por alto la mirada penetrante de Draco, y la sonrisa que se formó lentamente en su rostro.

Draco creyó entrar en shock cuando su castaña cruzó la puerta. Era todavía más pequeñita y hermosa de lo que recordaba, y miraba todo con sincera curiosidad, mientras se mordía el labio.

-Usted es una de las que ha pasado por las pruebas de actuación con uno de los puntales más altos.-Le informó un hombre alto y castaño, sentado junto a Draco.-¿Alguna vez ha estudiado actuación?

-Si se tienen en cuenta las clases de la escuela, sí. Siempre adoré actuar, pero nunca me dejaron hacerlo.

-¿Sus padres?

-Mis tíos.

El hombre junto a Draco la miro especulativamente, y luego asintió.

-¿Usted tiene 18 años, verdad?-Hermione quiso rodar los ojos, pero se contuvo. Estaba tan cansada de que todo el mundo dudara de su edad.

-Sí, los tengo.

-Parece más joven.

-Lo sé.-Hermione se encogió de hombros.-Son las pecas.

Los siete hombres sentados frente a ella sonrieron, y Jules supo que habían en encontrado a la indicada.

-Bien, lo único que necesitaremos será una demostración más.

-Perfecto.

-Evan, ¿Puedes ayudarme con esto?

Draco observó con el ceño fruncido cómo Evan se ponía de pie lentamente, e intervino en el último segundo.  
-Yo iré.-Anunció, poniéndose de pie y sin dejar lugar a discusiones.

Jules se encogió de hombros, y los tres integrantes restantes de la banda lo miraron con picardía.

Se acercó a Hermione y se paró a su lado, sonriendo al sentir los preciosos ojos de la castaña fijos en él.

-Bien, Hermione, imagina que eres la novia de Draco, y vuelves a Londres luego de mucho tiempo de estar fuera. Lo extrañaste muchísimo y te reencuentras con él en el aeropuerto.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza, y luego dio media vuelta y se alejó unos cuantos metros del rubio.

-¿Te molesta si te toco?-Preguntó, perdiendo la vergüenza por primera vez desde que entró, y dirigiéndose a Draco con confianza. El muchacho negó con la cabeza.- ¿Y si me lanzo sobre ti?

Todos soltaron una pequeña risita.

-No me molesta.-Respondió Draco con una sonrisa.

Hermione asintió, e inspiró hondo, juntando valor, antes de sonreír como si fuera la mujer más feliz del mundo y echar a correr hacia Draco.

Por inercia, el rubio abrió los brazos para recibir a Hermione, que saltó sobre él, rodeando su cintura con las piernas y echándole los brazos al cuello.

Confundido en un principio, Draco no la sujetó, pero luego la rodeó con sus brazos lentamente, mientras Hermione lloriqueaba contra su cuello.

-Te he extrañado, nene.-Susurró entre sollozos, apretándose más contra él.

-Y yo a ti... nena.-Respondió Draco entrecortadamente, cuyo talento como actor era nulo.

Hermione apartó su rostro del cuello del muchacho, y pegó su frente a la suya, haciendo que el rubio la mirara fijamente.

-Te amo.-Susurró con el rostro bañado en lágrimas.

Antes de que Draco pudiese siquiera responder, la castaña lo soltó y se separó un paso de él, mientras se secaba las lágrimas con una pequeña sonrisita en el rostro.

Los aplausos resonaron en la habitación, haciendo enrojecer a la castaña, que sonrió avergonzada.

-Muy bien hecho, Hermione. Espera afuera y te volveremos a llamar en un momento.

Hermione asintió y salió por la puerta principal al mismo tiempo que Draco volvía a acomodarse en su asiento.

-Y yo que pensé que lo tuyo eran las rubias.-Comentó Blaise, y luego se carcajeó.

Draco se limitó a rodarle los ojos.

* * *

Hermione inspiró hondo cuando el muchacho de rasgos delicados volvió a aparecer, y se aclaró la garganta.

-Señoritas, muchas gracias por haberse presentado a las audiciones. Y ahora sí, les informamos que la elegida para grabar el video de New Town es-El muchachos parecía disfrutar de la total atención que estaba recibiendo, y sonrió levemente.-Hermione Granger.

La castaña abrió los ojos como platos, sin reparar en las miradas envenenadas que estaba recibiendo, ni en los llantos de un par de muchachas que salieron corriendo de allí.

La habían elegido.

A ella. Iba a filmar ese video.

Había entrado allí pensando que la rechazarían en la primera ronda, y había sido elegida.

-¿Señorita Granger? La esperan allí dentro.-El muchacho le sonreía alentador, e Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa felizmente.

Estaba extasiada, tan feliz.

Su sueño no era tan imposible después de todo.

-Felicitaciones, Hermione.-Le sonrió el hombre castaño en cuanto volvió a entrar en el salón.

-Muchas gracias, de verdad, no saben lo feliz que estoy.-Murmuró Hermione, mientras se acercaba hacia las mesas frente a ella.

Draco le sonrió ampliamente.

-Felicidades.-Susurró el rubio, y Hermione sintió un escalofrío en su espina dorsal ante aquella mirada.

-Bien, Hermione, yo soy el manager de New Town, Jules, y ahora te explicaré cómo llevaremos a cabo la grabación, ¿Bien?

La castaña asintió, y escuchó pacientemente a Jules, mientras este le explicaba detalladamente cómo serían las próximas cuatro semanas de su vida.

-El video tendrá dos partes, una se filmará en una casa de campo en un pueblo cerca de Londres y la otra en un campo abierto. Utilizaremos dos semanas para cada una de las partes, en total serán cuatro semanas de filmación, ¿Tienes alguna clase de obligación que debamos tener en cuenta?

-Sí, debo trabajar en una cafetería. Recién consigo el trabajo y no estoy como efectiva, así que sólo trabajo los fines de semana.

-No tendremos inconvenientes entonces, filmaremos durante la semana, y nos hospedaremos en el lugar en el cuales debamos filmar, y volveremos a Inglaterra durante los fines de semana.

-Está bien.

-Ahora te entregaremos el contrato, podrás revisarlo tranquila con tu abogado y devolvérnoslo mañana, ¿Bien?

-Bien.-Respondió Hermione, preguntándose de dónde sacaría un abogado.

-Allí también está estipulado cuánto te pagaremos, si tienes cualquier tipo de duda, no dudes en llamarme.-Jules deslizó hacia ella una tarjeta con su número y nombre completo en ella, y Hermione la tomó.

Se despidió de todos antes de marcharse, mordiéndose el labio cuando Draco se acercó a ella y depositó un beso en su mejilla y le sonrió torcidamente.

Cuando llegó de vuelta a su mono ambiente, Hermione se dejó caer sobre el colchón, riendo a carcajadas.

Iba a filmar un video para la banda de Rock más reconocida del momento.

Ella, Hermione Granger, iba a hacerlo.

Todo era simplemente per-fec-to.

* * *

**Me encanta que les haya gustado la historia.**

**Un beso gigantesco, Emma :)**

**Bien, aquí está el nuevo capítulo :D**

* * *

Quería saber si les molestaba eso de los 5 reviews, es solamente una forma de hacer todo aún más divertido… :)

Así que seguiremos con eso si no les molesta mucho.

Con amor,

Old Brown Shoe :3


	4. Chapter 4

-Emm... ¿Oliver?-El muchacho se giró en su silla, sonriéndole a su nueva empleada.

-¡Hermione! Pensé que tu turno comenzaba dentro de dos horas.-Respondió, a la vez que recorría el pequeño cuerpo de la castaña con su mirada.

Definitivamente, lo había hecho bien está vez.

Hermione era bonita, joven y dulce. Y no había otra razón por la cual la hubiera contratado.

-Sólo pasaba para informarte que las próximas cuatro semanas estaré filmando, así que no estaré aquí entre semana.

-¿No vendrás a trabajas?

-¡Por supuesto que vendré! Trabajaré los fines de semana, como habíamos arreglado, pero no estaré en Londres durante la semana.

-¿Y en dónde estarás?

-Las primeras dos semanas en una casa en Stratford Upon Avon, luego creo que será cerca de allí.

-¿Y qué filmarás?

-Es un video musical.

-¿De quién?

Hermione se impacientó. Odiaba que la cuestionasen de esa manera, pero ese era su jefe, así que inspiró hondo y respondió.

-New Town.

-¿¡New Town!?-Oliver soltó un carcajada, y al reparar en el leve ceño fruncido de Hermione, se compuso.-Lo siento, me sorprendiste, pensé que sería algo más... pequeño. ¿Ya has firmado?

-No. Debo entregar el contrato firmado hoy, me lo dieron para que lo leyera con mi abogado, pero no tengo abogado, así que...-La castaña se encogió de hombros y Oliver frunció los labios.

-No puedes firmar un contrato sin leerlo junto a un abogado, Hermione.

-Lo sé, Oliver, pero no tengo un abogado, ni dinero para pagarle a uno.

-Llamaré a Kerdall.

-¿A quién?

Hermione lo observó con el ceño fruncido mientras su jefe levantaba el tubo y comenzaba a marcar un número.

-Es mi abogado, no le costará ni un minuto leer ese contrato.

-Oliver, ya te dije que no tengo dinero-

-No deberás pagarle, Hermione. Considéralo un regalo de bienvenida.

La castaña abrió la boca para protestar, pero luego volvió a cerrarla. Si alguien le quería ofrecer ayuda, ella no iba a ser tan tonta como para no aceptarla.

Se mordió la uña del dedo índice hasta que Oliver hubo finalizado la llamada.

-¿Tienes ese contrato aquí?

-Sí, estaba por firmarlo y llevárselos.

-Bien, puedes esperar a Kerdall aquí. Siéntate.

-Bien, gracias Oliver.-Su jefe le sonrió ampliamente, y Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa.

Le caía bien Oliver. Era agradable, y había sido bueno con ella durante la entrevista.

-Así que New Town, ¿Eh?-Hermione asintió mientras se sentaba frente a él en el escritorio.-¿Cómo hiciste para conseguirlo?

-Hicieron audiciones abiertas ayer, y... Gané.-Respondió Hermione encogiendo se de hombros, ya que ella todavía estaba sorprendida de haber sido elegida.

-Pues, felicidades... ¿Te gusta actuar?

-Lo amo. Es lo que siempre he querido hacer.-Oliver asintió, sonriéndole, y Hermione se sintió levemente incómoda bajo su mirada.

Los siguientes 15 minutos sucedieron en silencio, mientras Oliver hojeaba unos papeles y Hermione retorcía las manos sobre su regazo. Gracias al cielo, el famoso Kerdall llegó por fin.

Kerdall era alto, musculoso y afroamericano, y le sonrió a Hermione de una forma que la tranquilizó.

-Kerdall- Saludó, extendiendo la mano hacia Hermione, que se puso de pie y la estrechó, notando que no le llegaba siquiera a los hombros al abogado.

-Hermione.-Respondió.

-Un placer conocerte, Hermione. Vamos a ver, muéstrame ese documento.-Hermione lo sacó de su bolso y se lo tendió.

Kerdall se dedicó a leerlo durante unos cuantos minutos y finalmente bajó su oscura mirada a Hermione.

-Todo está en su lugar.-Comentó.-Las únicas condiciones son que deber cumplir estrictamente con todos los horarios especificados, no puedes trabajar en ningún otro proyecto similar a este durante su desarrollo, y tu paga será de 40.000 libras una vez terminada la filmación, ni más ni menos.

Hermione volvió a casi atragantares al oír la cifra. No podía evitar hacerlo cada vez que se lo repetían.

20 minutos más tarde, Hermione ya había firmado, agradecido a su jefe y al abogado, y salido fuera del bar.

Observó otra vez la dirección a la cual debería ir a entregar el contrato firmado, y tomó aire antes de encaminarse a la estación del subterráneo más cercana.

El viaje en subte se le hizo eterno, y cuando por fin descendió en Shelton St., la lluvia la sorprendió.

-Mierda.-Hermione abrió el siempre presente paraguas rosa chicle por sobré su cabeza.

Caminó sólo una cuadra cuando divisó el edificio al cual la había citado, y tocó el timbre del portero eléctrico.

-¿Quién es?

-Hermione Granger, vengo a entregar el contrato.

-Pasa, Hermione. Piso 17.-La puerta vibró cuando abrieron, y la castaña la empujó, entrando al lujoso edificio y cerrando el paraguas.

Luego de subir en el ascensor junto a dos hombres de traje y una mujer mayor, Hermione ingresó a la oficina, en donde Jules la recibió con una tenue sonrisa en su rostro.

Jules era alto, castaño y con un aspecto relajado, aunque firme.

Luego de entregarle el contrato, Jules le explicó que el lunes a las 8 la recogerían por su departamento, y viajarían en coche hasta Stratford Upon Avon, lo que supondrían dos horas de viaje. Se hospedarían en un hotel cerca del set de filmación y regresarían a Londres el viernes por la tarde.

-¿Tienes alguna duda, Hermione?

-No, gracias, Jules.-Hermione le sonrió, y se giró para mirar hacia atrás cuando Jules saludó a alguien a su espalda.

-Draco.-Susurró, viendo aparecer al rubio por el ascensor, seguido de Evan.

-Buenos días, castaña.-Draco se inclinó sobre ella, besando su sien antes de saludar a Jules.

Evan simplemente estrechó su mano, con su típico aire de distanciamiento.

-Bien, creo que eso es todo, Hermione.

-Oh, bien, adiós.-Hermione le sonrió a los tres hombres parados frente a ella, pero una mano la detuvo cuando se estaba dirigiendo al ascensor.

-Desayuna conmigo.-Hermione observó a Draco durante unos segundos, sin creer que todo aquello estuviera sucediendo, y finalmente sacudió la cabeza.

-No puedo, debo trabajar ahora.

Draco se mordió el labio mientras contemplaba aquellos enormes ojos castaños que lo miraban, y con un suspiro asintió.

-Otro día.

Hermione asintió, y temerosa de abrir la boca y no poder hablar, dio media vuelta y subió a al ascensor.

* * *

Un día después, en domingo, Draco se subió a su auto a las seis y media de la mañana, luego de haber estado en el departamento de alguna modelo de la cual no recordaba el nombre.

Mientras volvía a su penthouse, Hermione Granger volvió a cruzar por su cabeza.

Realmente, esa chica era preciosa, y creía estar algo obsesionado con ella.

Poro igualmente, sabía que con Hermione no sería tan fácil. Con ella no sería como con las otras, la castaña no se iría con él luego de escuchar un par de palabras lindas.

A pesar de saber que no sería fácil, Draco tenía bien presente que tenían cuatro largas semanas juntos por delante. Y lo conseguiría.

De una forma u otra, Hermione Granger terminaría en su cama.

* * *

Hermione terminó de armar su equipaje el domingo por la noche, sonriendo.

El fin de semana se le había pasado especialmente lento, pero su nuevo trabajo la había mantenido ocupada, sin permitir que se pasará los días encerrada en casa hecha un ovillo preguntándose si sería lo suficiente buena para el video.

Oliver estaba especialmente atento con ella, y a veces la ponía nerviosa, pero en medio de toda la emoción, Hermione ni siquiera pensó mucho en eso.

Lo que sí quedó dando vueltas por su cabeza fue lo que le dijo su jefe cuando ella se preparaba para salir esa tarde.

-Suerte en la filmación, y Hermione... Ten cuidado.

-¿Cuidado?

-Sí, ya sabes cómo es la reputación de esos chicos.-Hermione lo había mirado con una ceja arqueada, confusa.-Especialmente Draco Malfoy, Hermione, dicen que el suele acostarse con todas las muchachas que trabajan para ellos, y luego las descarta.

-No todo lo que dice la gente es verdad, Oliver.

-Sólo cuídate, ¿Bien?

-Claro...-Murmuró no muy convencida antes de abrir la puerta y salir del bar.

Pasó la noche dando vueltas en la cama, nerviosa, y cuando por fin sonó el despertador a las siete, Hermione se levantó de un salto y prácticamente se arrojó dentro en la ducha.

Cincuenta y tres minutos más tarde, Hermione ya estaba alistada junto a su equipaje frente al edificio, esperando a que lo recogiesen.

No tuvo que esperar ni dos minutos porque un auto plateado estacionó frente a ella, y la ventanilla polarizada bajó, revelando el rostro del rubio de sus sueños, que le sonreía ampliamente.

-Buenos días, pequeña.

-¿Draco?

-El mismo.

Hermione lo miró fijamente, sin saber qué hacer.

-Pensé que me recogería alguien más.

-Iban a enviar a alguien que te llevase, pero me pareció un gasto innecesario cuando tengo tantos asientos libres aquí.

Draco finalmente abrió la puerta y bajó del coche, desplegando sus casi dos metros de altura frente a ella.

-Dame eso.-Draco sonrió cuando vio el bolso color naranja de Hermione. Cada vez se acostumbraba más a sus extravagancias y colores chillones.-Sube al coche.

Ordenó, y Hermione estuvo a punto de salir corriendo de allí.

Un viaje de dos horas junto a Draco Malfoy. No creía poder salir viva de eso.

-¿Nadie más vendrá con nosotros?

-No.-Luego de guardar el bolso en el maletero, Draco se acercó a ella lentamente.- ¿Acaso eso te pone nerviosa?

-Claro que no.-Respondió la castaña demasiado rápido, haciendo ver que en realidad era todo lo contrario.

-Claro.-Draco asintió con la cabeza, sonriendo, y abrió la puerta del copiloto para ella.-Vamos, castaña.

Hermione inspiró hondo y subió al coche, intranquila.

Definitivamente, este sería un largo viaje.

* * *

¡**Muchas** **gracias** **por** **leerme** **y** **por** **sus** **reviews**! **Me** **hacen** **muy** **feliz**. **Un** **beso** **gigante** **a** **todas**, **Emma :)**

* * *

Espero que les gustara este capítulo :D

5 reviews = actualización **INMEDIATA!**

Con amor,

Old Brown Shoe :3

P.D. Bueno, quiero decirles que necesito a un/a 'Beta'. Si alguien está disponible o conoce a alguien que me pueda ayudar, comuníquenmelo... :)


	5. Chapter 5

-¿Draco? Necesito ir al baño.-Se atrevió por fin a murmurar Hermione.

Draco la miró durante unos segundos.

-¿Paro en una gasolinera?

-Si puedes…-Respondió, mientras separaba un poco de su cuerpo aquel odioso cinturón de seguridad que se apretaba con fuerza a su abdomen, haciéndola sentir a punto de estallar.

Draco asintió con la cabeza, volviendo la mirada a la carretera.

Llevaban ya unos cuarenta minutos de viaje, y lo único que se oía era la música de The Smiths* que sonaba de fondo.

Draco no sabía sobre qué hablar, y Hermione estaba histérica. Aparte de su nerviosismo por la inminente filmación del video, el viaje con Draco Malfoy a su lado, y las ganas de orinar, se le podía sumar lo nerviosa que siempre la había puesto la voz de Morrissey*. Definitivamente, no entraba en sus favoritos.

Dos minutos más tarde, Draco estacionó bajo el techo de una enorme gasolinera a un lado de la M40*.

-Aquí te espero.-Susurró, y Hermione bajó torpemente del coche. Apenas la castaña abandonó el vehículo Draco golpeó el volante una vez.-Eres un idiota, Malfoy. ¿Qué sucede contigo? Idiota.

Mientras tanto, luego de realizar sus necesidades, y sintiendo un inmenso alivio, Hermione se lavó las manos frente al espejo, frunciéndole el ceño a su reflejo.

Debía hablar, dejar de parecer tan tonta.

Ella siempre había sido extrovertida y alegre, ¿Por qué Draco Malfoy la obnubilaba tanto?

Sólo era un chico más. Sí, increíblemente guapo, rico, famoso, y su amor platónico desde los 16, pero un chico más después de todo.

Asintió, convenciéndose a ella misma de su propósito, y volvió al coche pisando fuerte.

-¿Podemos cambiar esto?-Preguntó Hermione cinco minutos más tarde.

Draco alzó una ceja, sonriendo.

-Son The Smiths.

-Lo sé.

-¿No te gusta Morrissey?

Hermione se encogió de hombros.

-Depende.

-¿Depende?-Draco se rió entre dientes, mirándola curioso.

-Hay días en los que sí, pero cuando estoy nerviosa la voz de Morrissey solo logra alterarme todavía más.

Draco ladeó la cabeza, divertido, y finalmente apretó un botón del tablero, The Smiths dejó de sonar y el CD salió fuera.

-Así que estás nerviosa…

-Sí. Por la filmación, ya sabes.

-¿Nunca antes lo hiciste?-Preguntó Draco, mientras veía de reojo como Hermione tomaba el CD entre sus finos dedos y lo guardaba con total delicadeza dentro de su caja.

-No. Me mudé aquí hace menos de una semana, Draco.

-Estás de broma.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza, y Draco la miró sorprendido.

-Una semana, ¿Y ya conseguiste trabajo y un contrato por 40.000 dólares?

-Soy una chica con suerte.-Murmuró la castaña distraídamente, mientras examinaba los CDs que Draco guardaba en la guantera.- ¿Puedo elegir?

-Por supuesto.-Respondió, y Hermione tomó felizmente uno de los CDs.- ¿New Town?-Sonrió Draco cuando oyó su propia voz en los parlantes.

-Sí. ¿No te gusta Malfoy?

-Oh, claro que me gusta. Creo que es increíble, tanto talento…

Hermione rodó los ojos, pero no pudo evitar soltar una risita.

-Es bueno.-Coincidió en un murmullo finalmente, y Draco le sonrió.

-Así que eres una fan.-Comentó muy ufano, y Hermione se mordió el labio, nerviosa. Finalmente, y como casi siempre hacía, optó por la sinceridad.

-Totalmente. Desde su primer CD.-Asintió la castaña, y Draco no pudo evitar preguntar:

-¿Tienes posters en las paredes?

-No sé si lo notaste, Draco, pero las revistas de adolecentes normalmente no traen posters suyos. Ustedes son una mala influencia.-Finalizó con una risa.

-¡Por supuesto que no!

-Oh, por supuesto que sí. Las revistas traen posters de chicos buenos, Draco.

-¿Acaso yo no lo soy?-Preguntó en un susurro, intentando sonar inocente y fallando estrepitosamente en el proceso.

Hermione soltó una carcajada.

-A ver, déjame pensarlo… Fumas, te emborrachas, estás cubierto de tatuajes, insultas en todas tus canciones, te acuestas con la mitad de la población británica, y… ¿Te drogas?

-Lo hacía. Ya no.

-Perfecto, te resto un cargo. En fin, no, no lo eres, Draco.-El rubio soltó una carcajada.

-Eres malvada, pequeña. ¿La mitad de la población británica, eh?

-La parte de sexo femenino.-Respondió la castaña.- ¿Así que no más drogas?

-Dijeron que perdería la voz si lo seguía haciendo.

-El cigarrillo también te hará perderla.

-Un paso a la vez, nena.-Murmuró el rubio, y Hermione le sonrió.

-Dicen que es difícil.

-Es más que difícil. Los ataques de pánico-Draco fingió un estremecimiento.-Espantoso. Pero luego de un tiempo se termina.-Se encogió de hombros.- Supongo que sólo necesitas voluntad.

-Bueno… Felicitaciones.

-Muchas gracias.-Draco sonrió, y el silencio del coche sólo fue interrumpido por la voz del muchacho de fondo.

Inevitablemente, Hermione comenzó a canturrear su canción favorita.

-*_I'm feeling supersonic. Give me gin and tonic. You can have it all but how much do you want it?_ _You make me laugh, give me your autograph_. (N.A: La última parte de la canción dice "Me hiciste reír, dame tu autógrafo", por eso la respuesta de Draco.)

-Claro, ¿Tienes papel?

Hermione le rodó los ojos, y el rubio le sonrió torcidamente, dejándola sin aliento, para luego comenzar a cantar con ella.

La última parte del viaje pasó mucho más rápido que la primera, entre canciones cantadas casi a los gritos, y muchas risas.

Hermione nunca se hubiera imaginado que algo así sucedería, pero allí estaba, por fin podía oír como oía la voz de Draco en vivo, la cual, por cierto, sonaba exactamente igual que en el CD.

-Y este debería de ser el hotel…-Murmuró Draco mientras aparcaba el coche frente a una gran estructura de ladrillos visto.

-Stratford Limes Hotel, sí, es aquí.-Comentó Hermione antes de bajar del coche.

Jules, aparentemente hastiado debido a un grupo de paps que esperaban en la entrada, se acercó a ellos de inmediato.

-Buenos días, son los primeros en llegar.-Masculló, con su eterno aire de cansancio.

Draco le sonrió.

-Relaja esa cara hombre, si sigues así, morirás antes de los treinta.

-Draco, tengo treinta y seis.-Masculló el manager, ayudándolos a bajar las maletas del coche mientras los tres ignoraban las cámaras que no dejaban de disparar en su dirección.

Draco pareció confundido durante un momento.

-Oh. Antes de los cuarenta, entonces.-Hermione sonrió, sacudiendo la cabeza, y Jules rodó los ojos.

-¿Lista para ser mi novia, nena?-Preguntó el rubio cuando entraban al hotel, haciendo que Hermione casi sufriera un colapso.

-¿¡Qué!?

-Las fotos.-Señaló con la cabeza hacia la puerta.-Mañana en todas las revistas dirán que eres mi nueva novia.

-Oh…-Murmuró Hermione, comprendiendo.-Claro.

Draco le dedicó una mirada antes de entregarle las valijas a un muchacho que lo miraba con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, y tomar las llaves de sus habitaciones.

-Vamos.-Un instante más tarde, pasó su brazo por sobre los hombros de Hermione, acercándola a su pecho y llevándola con él hacia las escaleras.

-¡Draco, los quiero a todos en la sala de reuniones del segundo piso en treinta minutos!

-Lo que sea…-Masculló, apretando el botón número dos dentro del ascensor.

-No entiendo por qué esto tiene elevador si solo son dos pisos.-Murmuró Hermione, y Draco bajó la cabeza para mirarla con una sonrisita en los labios.

-Tú habitación está junto a la mía.-Le informó graciosamente, y Hermione miró hacia otro lado.

-¿Ah, sí?

-Sí. Estamos todos en el mismo piso.-Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, y Draco avanzó hacia las habitaciones 14 y 15 todavía rodeando a Hermione con un brazo.

Hermione no sabía por qué él lo hacía, pero definitivamente, se sentía bien. Qué demonios, más que bien.

Ese era el maldito paraíso.

-Y esta es su puerta, señorita.-Draco finalmente la soltó, y estiró su mano derecha hacia ella con la llave.-Su equipaje estará aquí en unos segundos.

-Muchas gracias.-Murmuró Hermione, abriendo la puerta con algo de dificultad.

Vamos, a cualquiera se le haría difícil teniendo a Draco Malfoy a sólo unos centímetros suyos, mirándote fijamente con aquellos ojos grises.

-Pasaré a buscarte en treinta minutos, deberás estar preparada.

-Eh, eso está bien…-Pudo murmurar Hermione al final, y cerró la puerta detrás de ella con fuerza.

¿Por qué ahora se sentía nerviosa de nuevo? Pensaba haber superado esa etapa.

En la habitación de al lado, Draco arrojó su abrigo sobre la cama de dos plazas.

¿Qué había pasado? ¿Habría sido su abrazo? Quizás a ella no le gustaba eso tanto como a las otras chicas.

Draco se observó en el espejo de cuerpo completo que había junto a la cama.

-No, no puede ser eso. ¿A quién no le gustaría?-Se encogió de hombros sin despegar la mirada de su reflejo.

¿Quién entendía a las mujeres?

* * *

-Bien, comenzaremos dándoles el horario detallado de esta semana.-Jules colocó una pila de papeles sobre la mesa de la sala de reuniones antes de levantar la mirada a los cinco muchachos que lo miraban fijamente.-Tendrán el día de hoy libre, sólo por ser el primer día. El video comenzará a filmarse mañana a las ocho, ¡y deberán ser puntuales! Filmaremos de ocho a doce, y luego de cinco de la tarde a ocho de la noche. La semana que viene será igual, ¿Entendido?

Un coro de 'sí' se oyó en la habitación.

-¿Ya tienen la idea terminada?-Preguntó Draco, balanceándose en su silla junto a Hermione.

-Claro que sí, eso es lo siguiente de lo que les hablaré.-Respondió el manager.-La estructura del video serán ustedes tocando en medio de la casa abandonada, con Hermione sentada en una silla en frente, sonriéndoles, riendo, ya saben. A esa escena se le intercalarán imágenes de Hermione en otros momentos cotidianos, junto a Draco.

-¿Draco?-Murmuró la castaña.

-Íbamos a contratar a otro actor o modelo para hacer el papel de tu…'novio', 'enamorado', o lo que sea, pero hicimos una encuesta y resulta que los fans prefieren ver a los integrantes de la banda en su propio video, no a otro actor, así que decidimos que Draco lo haría.

La castaña se giró para echarle una mirada. Él no le había hablado sobre eso.

Draco se limitó a sonreírle traviesamente.

-El video de S_ongbird* _estará terminado dentro de cinco semanas, y luego de eso vendrá la presentación, pero hablaremos de eso luego. ¿Entendieron qué sucederá ahora?

-Sí.-Murmuraron los cinco, y Jules asintió.

-Perfecto. Disfruten de su día libre.-Jules sonrió, y todos se levantaron de la mesa.

-¿A dónde vas?-Preguntó el rubio detrás de Hermione, que inmediatamente había salido por la puerta.

-A hacer turismo, por supuesto. Estamos en la ciudad natal de Shakespeare, Draco.-Comentó como si él fuera tonto o algo.

-Está lleno de paparazzis aquí.

-Gracias al cielo, yo no soy la famosa aquí.-Hermione le sonrió al rubio antes de cerrar la puerta de la habitación en su cara.

Draco no pudo evitar sonreírle a la puerta cerrada.

Hermione Granger cada día se volvía más interesante.

Y él era de los que adoraban un buen misterio.

* * *

***The Smiths: banda de Rock formada en Mánchester, Reino Unido por Morrissey (vocalista) y Johnny Marr (guitarra), a quienes se unieron posteriormente Andy Rourke (bajo) y Mike Joyce (batería). Los críticos la han llamado la banda más importante del Rock alternativo que surgió de la escena británica de música independiente en los años 1980.**

***Morrissey****: es un cantante y letrista británico que saltó a la fama en los años 1980 como líder de la banda inglesa The Smiths. Cuando la banda se separó en 1987, Morrissey comenzó su carrera como solista.**

***M40****: Carretera británica.**

_***I'm feeling supersonic. Give me gin and tonic. You can have it all but how much do you want it?You make me laugh, give me your autograph:**_** Frase de 'Supersonic', canción hiper mega fantástica de Oasis.**

***Songbird****: otra canción super fantástica de Oasis, en el Fanfic será la canción sobre la cual ellos filmarán el video. **

**Por si no lo notaron, adoro Oasis. JAJAJA y bueno… espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, fue un golpe de inspiración de jueves a la noche, y acá está el resultado. Mil millones de gracias por los reviews, y un salugo giganta para todas!**

**Emma (:**

* * *

Bien, sobre la música, acepto a The Smiths, son muy buenos y verdaderamente especiales; y con Oasis, debo admitir que también son talentosos, pero no entrarían a mis favoritos, lamentablemente, solo conozco sus canciones más famosas, no estoy orgullosa de ello, pero es la verdad… :/

5 reviews = actualización INMEDIATA!

Con amor,

Old Brown Shoe :#


	6. Chapter 6

-Iré contigo.-Le informó Draco a la castaña en cuanto esta salió de la habitación.

-¿Y los paparazzis?-Draco se encogió de hombros como respuesta, y Hermione lo imitó.-Como quieras. Primero voy a ir al teatro _The Swan*_, luego a la casa de Shakespeare, a _Holy Trinity Chruch*_, donde fue enterrado Shakespeare, tomaré un autobús turístico que recorre las granjas de toda la familia de Shakespeare, luego iré a la _granja de mariposas_ y al _jardín Bancroft_*y finalmente, esta noche, iré al _Black Swan*_, el pub más famoso de aquí.

-¿Y piensas hacer todo eso en un día?-Preguntó Draco, siguiendo a Hermione hacia el ascensor.

-Exacto, si nos apuramos, y tus fans y paparazzis no nos retrasan, lo lograremos.

-¿A dónde van?-Ambos se giraron para mirar a Blaise y Evan, que venían caminando hacia ellos.

-Hermione quiere hacer turismo. Pretende recorrer todo el lugar en ocho horas, es algo así como una misión.

Hermione rodó los ojos a espaldas de Draco, y Blaise soltó una carcajada.

-¿Les molesta si vamos con ustedes?-Preguntó con una sonrisita.

-Por supuesto que no.-Accedió Hermione, pero Draco frunció el ceño.

Obviamente, él no estaba interesado en una salida grupal. Él quería a Hermione para sí solo.

-Perfecto.- Evan le arqueó una ceja al rubio mientras los cuatro subían al ascensor, notando su enfado, y el rubio le rodó los ojos.

Hermione, por otra parte, no podía parar de morderse los labios.

Estaba apretujada dentro de un ascensor entre tres de sus ídolos. Es más, si levantaba la mano, posiblemente tocaría el trasero de Evan.

Tenía al rubio detrás de ella, a Blaise en uno de sus costados y a Evan por delante.

_Si este no es el paraíso, no sé qué lo sea…_

Una vez en la planta baja del Hotel, los cuatro se encaminaron hacia la puerta ignorando los flashes que se acercaban cada vez más.

-¡Theodore! ¡Ven con nosotros!-Blaise había visto a su amigo deambulando por ahí, y decidió incluirlo en el grupo.

Esta vez, Draco no se contuvo y soltó un bufido, recibiendo una mirada curiosa de Hermione.

El rubio le dedicó una sonrisa antes de abrir la puerta para ella, y el grupo, de ahora cinco integrantes, salió a las frías calles de Stratford Upon Avon, siendo asediados por un grupo de casi quince paps.

-¿A dónde se supone que iremos?-Preguntó Theodore, y los cinco se pararon en la acera frente al hotel.

Los cuatro muchachos observaron a Hermione, expectantes, y la castaña se apresuró a rebuscar algo en su mochila color turquesa.

-Encontré estos en la secretaría de Turismo de Londres…-Comentó mientras sacaba una pila de folletos arrugados.-Y son sobre todos los lugares que quiero visitar hoy. Primero, comenzaremos con el teatro The Swan.-Les informó a los cuatro muchachos que se habían acomodado alrededor de ella, cubriendo su pequeño cuerpo de los paparazzis. Cuando Hermione levantó la vista, se vio rodeada de cuatro pilares, que la miraban con fijeza.- ¿Qué?

-¿Y tú esperas ir a todos esos lugares en un solo día?-Preguntó Theodore, señalando con la cabeza los folletos que sostenía Hermione.

La castaña rodó los ojos.

-Puedo hacerlo, si ustedes no pueden seguirme, no lo hagan.-Masculló encogiéndose de hombros, y pegó un pequeño saltito cuando las grandes manos de Draco sujetaron sus hombros por detrás.

-Te seguiremos. Ahora, vámonos de aquí antes de que les patee el trasero a estos imbéciles.-Hermione soltó una risita nerviosa mientras Draco la rodeaba con un brazo, y los cuatro caminaban siguiendo las indicaciones de Hermione hacia la derecha.

Las cámaras no los abandonaron en ningún momento, pero luego de un rato Hermione aprendió que uno se acostumbrara. No era cómodo, pero tampoco insoportable.

Fueron a casi todos los lugares que Hermione había mencionado, excepto al bus turístico, porque cuando llegaron a la parada, a eso de las cuatro de la tarde, la excursión ya había comenzado.

Hermione puso mala cara, pero Blaise soltó alguno de sus chistes estúpidos en ese momento, haciéndola sonreír.

Alrededor de las siete de la tarde, los cinco estaban de regreso en el hotel, Hermione llena de panfletos informativos y pequeños recuerditos, mientras los muchachos arrastraban los pies detrás de ella.

-A las ocho iré al pub, ¿Vendrán?

-Claro que sí. No loca irás a ese lugar sola.

La castaña rodó los ojos, ignorando al muchacho rubio.

En solo un día había aprendido lo insoportablemente protector que podía llegar a ser Draco Malfoy, y a pesar de que tendía a ser una característica tierna, a veces la sacaba de sus casillas.

-Yo voy.

-Yo también…

-Me apunto.-Hermione sonrió cuando llegaba a la puerta de su habitación.

Se sentía como la ganadora de uno de esos concursos de 'pasa un día con tu ídolo'. Y todo era simplemente perfecto.

* * *

Cuarenta minutos más tarde, Draco salía de su habitación luego de haber tomado una ducha y tocaba la puerta de Hermione. Un minuto después, la puerta se abrió, y Draco sonrió de lado.

Hermione era realmente preciosa. Su forma de vestir, demasiado colorida y hasta infantil, le quedaría mal a cualquier otra persona, pero a ella le sentaba de maravilla, la hacía ver como una chica siempre alegre y llena de vida.

Sus ojos eran casi demasiado grandes para su cara, pero tan profundos y reveladores que cualquiera podría pasarse horas perdido en aquellos pozos de miel.

Y su cuerpo… Definitivamente aquel cuerpecito minúsculo no era como el de las chicas con las que él solía acostarse.

Pero había algo en ella, algo en su cara de niña y su enorme sonrisa. Algo que lo hacía querer tenerla para él, sólo para él.

Draco se sentía extraño. Él nunca había sido posesivo, nunca había sido la necesidad de pertenecer a alguien y de que alguien le perteneciera. Y se negaba a creer que eso estaba sucediendo ahora.

Hermione Granger no sería más que otra, se dijo.

Y eso que sentía no era más que excitación. Claro que sí. Luego de acostarse con ella, se le pasaría, igual que sucedía siempre.

Sólo necesitaba tenerla en su cama, una vez, sólo una.

Draco le sonrió torcidamente a la castaña, observando cómo las mejillas de la muchacha se tornaban sonrosadas.

Sería fácil y rápido, igual que siempre…

* * *

-¡Este lugar es genial!-Hermione soltó una carcajada antes de darle otro sorbo a su cerveza, tragándola con algo de dificultad.

No estaba demasiado acostumbrada al alcohol, pero aquella bebida estaba deliciosa.

-Es lindo, sí…-Murmuró Evan, sentado a su derecha, mientras entrecerraba los ojos, estudiando a un grupo de muchachas que bebían en la barra, unos metros más allá.

Hermione soltó una risita. Un día con estos chicos y ya entendías todo acerca de su vida.

Theodore y Blaise eran los 'aburridos'. Cabe destacar que de aburridos no tenían nada, especialmente el segundo, pero los otros dos miembros de la banda los llamaban así porque ellos tenían novia, les eran fieles, y su máximo entretenimiento no se basaba en salir a conseguir chicas.

Y luego estaban Draco y Evan. Puro sexo, alcohol y Rock n' Roll. Adoraban salir, emborracharse, y volver a casa con chicas a las cuales no recordarían luego.

Hermione no se sentía nadie para juzgar, pero su vida definitivamente le parecía demasiado vacía. Demasiado carente de algo más. Amor, quizás…

Draco sonrió cuando Evan se puso de pie y se acercó al grupo de muchachas. Si hubiera sido en otra ocasión, seguramente habría ido con él, pero no podía hacerlo ahora.

Tenía sentada a su próxima víctima junto a él, y sabía que Hermione no era para nada liberal como lo eran las chicas con las que salía.

Si ella lo viera irse con otra, allí se acabaría su oportunidad.

Sonriendo, se inclinó sobre ella para hablarle al oído, por sobre el sonido de la música.

-¿Quieres otra?-La sintió estremecerse cuando su voz sonó demasiado cerca.

-¿Otra qué?

-Cerveza, nena.

-Oh…-Hermione observó su vaso vacío durante un par de segundos, intentando pensar con claridad sin darle importancia a la boca de Draco Malfoy, que prácticamente se encontraba rozando el lóbulo de su oreja.-Esto…Sí, bien.

-Ahora vuelvo.-Draco se alejó y Hermione lo miró caminar.

Nunca había conocido a nadie tan hermoso, sarcástico, divertido y sexi como Draco Malfoy.

Pero Hermione, por más inocente que fuera, no era tonta. Sabía que Draco quería algo con ella. Si no fuera así, definitivamente no sería tan atento y protector con ella, no la llamaría 'nena' y no la tocaría cada vez que tuviera oportunidad… ¿O sí?

Hermione se dejó caer sobre el respaldo de la silla suspirando.

De verdad le gustaba Draco, pero quizás para él todo fuera un juego, como uno de esos que solía tener con todas esas chicas que mostraban en las revistas.

Si Draco hacía todo esto para pasar una noche con ella, no lo lograría.

Por más difícil que le resultara resistirse, Hermione decidió que no se iría a la cama con él si no estaba segura de sus intenciones.

Es decir, se suponía que la primera vez debía ser especial, con alguien que de verdad te amara.

Si ni siquiera le había entregado su virginidad a Seamus, mucho menos se la entregaría a alguien que no se lo tomara en serio, por más precioso que fuera ese alguien.

Pero… ¿Y si él se lo tomaba en serio?

_No lo creo._

Pero quizás sí, quizás… Quizás ella le gustase de verdad.

Hermione odiaba hacerse falsas ilusiones, pero ya estaba acostumbrada a ello, porque siempre era igual.

Observó a Draco volver hacia ella con dos cervezas más en la mano.

Solamente deseaba que él no fuese un idiota…

* * *

**Askjdhakjs hola. Ya sé, es triste porque Draco planea hacer justamente lo que Hermione teme, ¿Verdad? Pero es que no va a ser tan fácil hacer que este chico cambie, muchachas. Nada fácil. Así que espero que les haya gustado, y les comento que mientras más pienso en la historia, más larga parece que va a quedar jaja. Un millón de gracias por sus reviews, me alegran el día, ya saben…**

**Un beso gigante para todas. Emma **

* * *

Bien, ¿qué creen que pase ahora? No sé porque, pero me encanta Evan, es taaan genial… :D

Si desean descubrirlo,

5 reviews = actualización INMEDIATA!

Besos,

Old Brown Shoe :3


	7. Chapter 7

-¡Hermione!-Draco rodeó la cintura de la castaña con un brazo, evitando que diera de lleno contra el suelo, y ella soltó una carcajada mientras caminaba torpemente hacia la puerta de su habitación.

-Oh, gra-gracias Draaaaaco.-El rubio no pudo evitar reír entre dientes.

Hermione no había tomado más de un vaso y medio de cerveza cuando ya había comenzado a hablar tonterías y a reírse de todo lo que veía. Parecía ser que la muchacha no estaba demasiado acostumbrada al alcohol.

-Hemos llegado, señorita.-Susurró abriendo la puerta de la habitación.

-Muchas gracias.-Respondió Hermione con una sonrisa bobalicona en el rostro antes de entrar a la habitación.

-¿Puedes sola?

-Claro que sí, no tengo cinco años.-Respondió riendo, y cerró la puerta. Draco frunció el ceño en el pasillo, y no pasaron dos segundos antes de que oyera un fuerte golpe contra el suelo y luego la vocecita de Hermione rezongando.

Rodó los ojos y entró en la habitación, para encontrarse a Hermione tendida en el suelo junto a la cama, riendo tontamente.

-Hermione…-Draco la tomó por los hombros y la levantó del suelo, sin que se le pasara por alto cómo el cuerpecito de Hermione se amoldaba perfectamente al suyo.

Con decisión, abrió la cama y recostó a Hermione sobre ella, para luego quitarle las zapatillas con cuidado.

-¿Draco?-Preguntó Hermione un segundo más tarde, mientras él subía la manta hasta su mentón.

-Dime.

-¿Acaso tú… acaso tú estás jugando?-Su voz sonaba tan ingenua y esperanzada que es pecho de Draco se partió en dos.

-¿Jugando?

-No te hagas el tonto… Quiero saber si todo eso que haces… La forma en la que me tratas-La castaña soltó un bostezo antes de seguir hablando.- ¿Es un juego? Porque sí lo es, sólo… Déjalo, ¿Sí?-Terminó Hermione, acomodándose bajo las mantas y cerrando los ojos para dormir.

Draco la observó con el corazón en la garganta durante unos segundos, y finalmente se inclinó sobre ella y besó su frente con un imperceptible roce.

-Buenas noches, Hermione.-Susurró antes de levantarse e ir a su habitación, sintiéndose culpable de algo por primera vez en su vida.

.

A eso de las siete de la mañana, Draco tocó la puerta de la habitación de Hermione con insistencia, siendo recibido por una preciosa, rezongona y despeinada castaña unos minutos más tarde.

En cuanto Hermione le echó un vistazo al aspecto de Hermione, y luego se observó ella misma, un desastre de arrugas y cabellos revueltos, abrió los ojos como platos y cerró la puerta con fuerza antes de girarse y salir corriendo hacia el baño.

-Creo que no quería verte.-Se carcajeó Blaise detrás de él, yendo hacia el ascensor.

-Más bien creo que enloqueció por lo de la resaca. Y va a odiarme.-Draco sonrió traviesamente mientras seguía a su amigo hacia el comedor.

Estaban los cuatro sentados en la mesa desayunando cuando Hermione apareció, completamente vestida e intentando parecer tranquila.

Draco la vio elegir un tazón de cereales, mientras una sonrisita bailaba en su rostro.

Luego de elegir su desayuno, Hermione se giró sobre sí y miró hacia las mesas, intentando reprimir una sonrisa cuando Draco palmeó el asiento de la silla junto a él.

Inspirando hondo, se sentó a su lado, echándole una mirada avergonzada al pasar.

-¿Estás bien?

-Claro que no.-Masculló, antes de hacer estrellar la cuchara llena de cereales contra su boca.

Draco reprimió una carcajada.

-¿Qué te duele?

-La cabeza. Todo el cuerpo, de hecho. No puedo creer que tendré resaca en mi primer día de trabajo. He esperado tanto por esto y cuando por fin llega hago semejante idiotez, si Jules se da cuenta seguramente me correrá a patadas, oh Dios…

Draco no lo pudo reprimir más y soltó una risita.

Hermione le frunció el ceño, pero el resto de los chicos lo siguieron.

-¡Eres solo una niña!-Blaise soltó una carcajada, y Hermione lo miró con el ceño todavía más fruncido, sin comprender qué sucedía con aquellos cuatro idiotas.

-¡Qué!

-No sucede nada, es solo que… Te torturas demasiado, Mione.- Draco apoyó un brazo en el respaldo de la silla de Hermione, rozando los cabellos de la castaña con la punta de los dedos.

-Nena, hemos dado recitales enteros completamente borrachos, está todo bien.-Hermione rodó los ojos ante el comentario de Evan.

-Ustedes son famosos, nadie les cuestionaría sobre eso, no es lo mismo conmigo.

-Mione, te prometo que todo estará bien, no te correrán ni nada por el estilo. Fue solo una pequeña resaca, nena, ni siquiera lo aparentas.-Soltando un suspiro, y queriendo creer las palabras de Draco, se dejó caer hacia atrás en su silla, haciendo que su cabeza reposara sobre el ante brazo del rubio.

Instantáneamente, sintió un estremecimiento recorrer su espalda, y se mordió el labio nerviosa.

¿Habría hecho alguna estupidez estando borracha? La idea la carcomía.

Lo último que recordaba era estar parada en el centro de la pista de baile del pub, rodeada por los brazos de Draco mientras la música la aturdía.

¿¡Y si la había besado!? Los flashes que se le venían a la cabeza eran casi todas imágenes de Draco. Draco subiéndola al coche, Draco tomándola de la mano en el lobby del hotel, Draco rodeando su cintura para no dejarla caer.

Si Draco la había besado, y ella no lo recordaba, Hermione decidió que se suicidaría allí mismo.

-Debemos irnos, castaña.-Hermione levantó la cabeza con rapidez, y cerró los ojos con fuerza sintiendo un dolor insoportable en la frente.-Ven conmigo, te daré algo para eso.-Antes de haberlo notado, ya estaba de pie, tomada de la mano de Draco y caminando junto a él hacia el lobby.

Draco tomó su mochila de un sillón y rebuscó en ella hasta dar con una pequeña cajita de pastillas, y tomó una antes de dársela a Hermione.

La castaña lo miró con desconfianza y Draco rodó los ojos.

-No te voy a intoxicar, Hermione, es solo un analgésico. Te hará sentir mejor.-Hermione le echó una última mirada y tomó la pastilla antes de volver hacia la habitación en la cual habían desayunado para buscar un vaso de agua.

Diez minutos más tarde, Hermione se encontraba sentada junto a Draco en su auto, de camino a la antigua casa abandonada, ahora estudio de filmación para el próximo video de New Town.

-Draco, ¿Puedo… Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

El rubio dejó de tararear una de sus canciones en voz baja y la miró expectante durante un segundo antes de volver la mirada al camino.

-Por supuesto.

-Anoche, yo… Realmente no recuerdo mucho. ¿Dije o hice algo… demasiado estúpido?-Murmuró, cohibida bajo la mirada que le dirigía Draco.

Se sentía una tonta por preguntar eso, pero la duda era demasiado grande, y ella ya no podía seguir cargando con ella.

-Bueno… Estuviste a punto de darte contra el suelo algo así como siete veces. Tienes suerte de tenerme al lado.-Comentó burlón con una sonrisa, y Hermione se sonrojó, pero a la vez se alegró de que eso sea lo único estúpido que haya hecho.

-Eso lo haría estando borracha o no, no es algo muy fuera de lo normal.

Draco soltó una carcajada, pero luego se quedó callado.

-También me hiciste una pregunta.

Hermione casi se ahoga con su propia saliva, y lo miró de hito en hito.

-¿Qué… Qué te pregunté?

-Preguntaste si yo estaba jugando.

La castaña vaciló, frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Jugando?

-Con esto… Nosotros.

-¿Nosotros?-Hermione decidió desviar la mirada, y se dedicó a estudiar el paisaje que pasaba a su lado por la ventana.

-Ya sabes de lo que hablo, Hermione. Tú misma me lo dijiste anoche.

-Estaba borracha.

-Los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad. Te parezco atractivo, lo sé.

La castaña rodó los ojos.

-Eso es algo obvio, Draco.-Masculló mordaz, en un arranque de valentía.- Le pareces atractivo a todo el mundo.

-Te gusto.-Susurró divertido, y Hermione le frunció el ceño.

-Qué egocéntrico eres.

-Te gusto.

-Quizás.

-Bien. Yo pienso que tú eres adorable.

-¿Ado…-La castaña frunció el ceño.-…Adorable?

-Adorable.

Bueno, adorable es mejor que nada, se dijo a sí misma la castaña.

-Bueno.-Murmuró, desviando la mirada. Luego de un par de minutos en silencio, la castaña cayó en la cuenta de algo y se giró hacia el rubio.-Espera. No has respondido a la pregunta.

Draco se mordió el labio inferior, y le dedicó una mirada a la castaña.

¿Qué podría responderle?

Él no quería algo serio… ¿Verdad? Claro que no. Claro que estaba jugando.

A pesar de esa certeza, la idea de dañar a Hermione no le agradaba. No le agradaba para nada.

Pero él era quien era. Nunca había amado ninguna mujer aparte de su madre, y no creía poder llegar a hacerlo. Y Hermione se merecía saberlo.

Draco consideró su respuesta durante unos segundos, pensando si debería contarle la verdad, que él nunca podría amarla como seguramente ella quería, y se merecía, ser amada, o si simplemente debería mentir y dejarlo pasar.

Finalmente, hizo una de las cosas que mejor sabía hacer.

Le mintió.

-No estoy jugando.

El pecho le dolió cuando sintió el palpable alivio de la castaña a su lado, y frunció el ceño, molesto consigo mismo.

¿Qué mierda le pasaba? Él no se sentía culpable.

Nunca se había sentido culpable de nada, ni de romper corazones, ni de echar mujeres de su casa, nunca.

Y esa enana de allí, vestida con ropa de colores tan chillones que le aseguraban no perderse nunca jamás, lo hacía sentir como la peor persona del mundo.

.

Hermione inspiró hondo, abrumada ante la cantidad de manos que revoloteaban alrededor de ella, sacudiendo sus cabellos, acomodando su pequeño vestido blanco y colocando un mínimo de rubor en las mejillas.

-Creo que ya está bien, señoritas.-Las tres muchachas que revoloteaban a su alrededor se dispersaron al oír la voz de Iveth, la directora del video.

Iveth rondaba los cincuenta y cinco, y era alta, rubia y rolliza. Era estricta, ruda y a Hermione le daba miedo.

-Tú siéntate en ese sillón, frente a la banda, rápido.-La castaña obedeció sin rechistar y se dejó caer sobre un sillón de un cuerpo color marrón, que estaba ubicado frente a los instrumentos de los muchachos.-Debes limitarte a lucir inocente y adorable, sonríele a Draco y ríete, ríete mucho, ¿Comprendes?

Hermione asintió con la cabeza e Iveth se marchó.

-¿Lista?-Hermione asintió, sonriéndole a Draco, y el rubio fue a ubicarse a su lugar, justo frente a ella, unos dos o tres metros más allá.

Una vez que todos estuvieron en su lugar, Iveth gritó un par de veces más y la música comenzó a sonar.

Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente.

Otro más de sus sueños se había cumplido. Estaba escuchando a su banda favorita en vivo, y esto se parecía demasiado a un concierto privado.

Draco le guiñó un ojo mientras comenzaba a cantar las primeras líneas de _Songbird, _y Hermione se permitió fantasear durante un rato que esa preciosa canción de amor iba dirigida a ella.

Cruzó las piernas, sonriendo tímidamente mientras se mordía el labio, y no pudo ignorar la penetrante mirada de Draco sobre ella.

Por su parte, Draco se estaba muriendo allí mismo.

Nunca había deseado tanto hacerle el amor a nadie.

En realidad, nunca había deseado hacerle el amor a nadie. Siempre había sido sexo. Pero por primera vez, al ver a Hermione allí, enfundada en un angelical vestido blanco, sus largas ondas caoba enmarcando su precioso rostro y su sonrisa que derrochaba inocencia, Draco sólo deseo poder cargarla, llevársela de allí y hacerle el amor lentamente durante todo el día, hasta estar repleto de ella.

Ese pensamiento lo asustó, pero a pesar de todo, no se opuso a él.

Draco no era un cobarde, y le haría frente a lo que sea que comenzase a sentir.

Pero si eso que comenzaba a sentir era algo que podría llegar a destruirlo… ¿Estaría dispuesto a hacerlo?

* * *

**¡Buenos días a todas! Esta historia me encanta, pero tengo un problemita con ella. Yo primero voy armando el capítulo en mi cabeza, pero cuando lo comienzo a escribir me doy cuenta de que no me entrará todo en un solo capítulo, así que voy como algo lento… Igualmente, ya voy a ponerme bien las pilas, lo prometo, sisisi. Espero que les haya gustado, de verdad.**

**¡Un beso gigante para todas!**

**Emma.**

* * *

¿Qué piensan de las intenciones de Draco? ¿Creen que llegue a amar a Hermione?

5 reviews = actualización INMEDIATA!

Besos,

Old Brown Shoe :#


	8. Chapter 8

-Santa mierda.- Hermione no podía apartar sus ojos de la revista.

Seis páginas completas hablando sobre su 'noviazgo' con Draco Malfoy.

Demente.

Con dedos temblorosos, la abrió por la página 16, en donde comenzaba la nota, y contuvo el aliento.

Una gigante imagen de ella y Draco fuera del bar de la otra noche ocupaba dos páginas completas. Ella reía histéricamente, y Draco la miraba desde su superior altura, sonriendo torcidamente y sosteniéndola por la cintura para no dejarla caer.

Hermione no se acordaba de esa escena, y se sintió una estúpida por eso.

'_Malfoy y su nuevo juguete.'_

Oh, genial, ahora toda Europa la consideraría el nuevo 'juguete' de Draco.

Se decidió a no leer las largas columnas de la nota, que hablaba con sumo detalle sobre todas las actividades que habían llevado a cabo juntos, y siguió observando las imágenes.

Ellos en la puerta del Hotel, en un café cercano, en la calle caminando, en el Teatro _The Swan, _entrando a la casa de Shakespeare, en el jardín _Bancroft _y en el bar. Estas últimas fotos eran las más horribles. Ella parecía una loca, siempre riendo y pegada a Draco como una lapa.

-¿Lista para irnos, Granger?-Hermione levantó la cabeza hacia Draco, que había entrado a su habitación sin llamar. En cuanto el rubio notó qué era lo que Hermione sostenía entre sus manos, le frunció el ceño.-Te dije que no compraras esa mierda.

-Y no lo hice en toda la semana, pero la curiosidad me estaba matando, Draco. ¡Estamos en la tapa!-Abriendo los ojos como platos, alzó la revista hacia él para mostrarle la portada, en donde él rodeaba su cintura con un brazo, ayudándola a pasar por entre una enorme cantidad de personas con cámaras.

-Por supuesto que lo estamos. Y espera a llegar a Londres, será imposible.-Sacudiendo la cabeza, le arrebató la revista a Hermione y ojeó un par de páginas.

-Dice que soy tu nuevo juguete.-Susurró Hermione desde el sillón, echando la cabeza hacia atrás para poder mirarlo.

-Justamente por eso te dije que no la compres. Estas cosas no hablan más que pura mierda.

Hermione se encogió de hombros y se puso de pie con un suspiro.

-¿A qué venías?

-A decirte que ya estoy listo para irme, ¿Tú lo estás?

-Claro que sí.

-Bien.-Draco se giró, tomó la valija verde manzana de Hermione con una mano, mientras arrojaba la revista al cesto de basura con la otra.

-¡Eh! Eso me costó 5 libras.-Protestó mientras caminaba detrás de él hacia la puerta.

-Te lo devolveré si prometes no volver a leer eso nunca más.

Hermione bufó, y lo esquivó para pasar por la puerta, cargando su mochila con ella.

-Quédatelos.

El rubio rodó los ojos, y siguió a la pequeña castaña fuera de la habitación.

Esa semana de grabación había sido simplemente increíble.

Había conocido más a Hermione, y sabía que a pesar de su aspecto inocente y tranquilo, podía llegar a ser letal cuando estaba enfadada. Era la mujer más tozuda del planeta, y nunca, nunca se daba por vencida.

Habían estado yendo juntos a tomar un café todas las tardes a la salida del set, y Draco se había encontrado a si mismo contándole cosas a Hermione que no le hubiera contado a nadie más. Cosas como su infancia, o el complicado e interminable divorcio de sus padres.

_-¿Estás enfadado con ellos por eso? _

_-No lo sé, realmente. No me hubiera molestado si se lo hubiesen guardado para ellos, pero yo siempre fui el centro de todo. Estaba presente en cada discusión, cada desastre que hacían en casa, en todas las audiencias. Verlos tirarse mierda de esa manera era horrible._

_-Seguro que lo era. Pero creo que deberías perdonarlos, Draco, eso fue hace mucho._

_Draco se había echado hacia atrás y soltado un suspiro._

_-Lo haré. Algún día._

Hermione estaba más que feliz de su relación con Draco. Al principio pensó que él solo la buscaría para hacerle lo mismo que hacía con todas, pero ver a Draco tan amigable y abierto con ella era algo emocionante. Ella sabía cuán reservado podía llegar a ser el rubio, y el que él le confiara tantos pensamientos era extraño, y hermoso.

Draco era su amigo. Y por una extraña razón, si ser algo más arruinaría todo lo que estaban construyendo juntos, ella no lo quería.

-¡Cuidado con eso!-Exclamó la castaña cuando lo vio arrojar su valija dentro del maletero del ato sin ningún tipo de delicadeza.

Draco le rodó los ojos mientras cerraba la tapa, y tomó su rostro entre sus grandes manos, apretándole las mejillas y haciéndola torcer la boca en una mueca extraña.

-No-seas-pesada-Granger.

-No-arrojes-mis-cosas-Malfoy.-Masculló la castaña como pudo, pues las manos de Draco en su rostro no le permitían modular correctamente.

Draco sonrió divertido.

-Tienes un parecido increíble con un pez globo en este momento.

Hermione le frunció el entrecejo, y solo logró que Draco se riera todavía más.

-Suelta mi rostro.

Draco le dio un pellizco a ambas mejillas de la castaña, y luego la soltó, caminando hacia el haciendo del copiloto y abriendo la puerta para ella.

-Señorita…

Hermione subió al coche, y luego de uno minutos ya se encontraban en la ruta, camino a Londres nuevamente.

El viaje fue rápido, o eso le pareció a Hermione.

Draco estaba muy charlatán esa tarde, y no paró de hacer comentarios sobre todo lo que se cruzaba en su camino. Hermione no podía hacer más que reír a carcajadas de las idioteces que se cruzaban por la cabeza del rubio.

.

El sábado a eso de las once de la mañana, Hermione se encontraba sirviendo una tarta de manzana en la mesa quince cuando Draco cruzó por la puerta, y todo el mundo dentro del bar giró su cabeza como si no estuviesen exorcizados, y clavaron su mirada en él.

Draco, totalmente indiferente a este hecho, se acercó a ella con una sonrisa.

-¿Cuál es tu sección?-La castaña le indicó con la cabeza el lado derecho del bar, y Draco le dedicó una sonrisita más amplia antes de caminar tranquilamente hacia ese lado y sentarse en una mesa contra la pared.

Todo el bar estaba en silencio, todo el mundo mirándolo, y Draco ni siquiera se inmutaba.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza, soltando una risita, y terminó de servir la tarta antes de acercarse a él.

-¿Desea tomar algo, señor?

-Sí, desearía un cortado, un muffin de banana sin canela, y a mi amiga Hermione aquí sentada conmigo, por favor.

Hermione levantó la vista del papel y sintió que el corazón le dejaba de latir por un segundo.

'Mi amiga Hermione.' Él había dicho que ella era su amiga.

Santo Dios.

-Bueno, señor.-Comenzó Hermione con un carraspeo luego de unos segundos.-Creo que puedo ofrecerle las dos primeras cosas, pero la tercera recién estará disponible luego de las doce del mediodía, y sólo hasta las tres de la tarde.

Draco fingió un mohín, y Hermione le rodó los ojos.

-Bien, entonces puedes traerme las dos primeras cosas, y esperaré aquí hasta que la tercera esté disponible.

-¿Lo harás?-Preguntó Hermione, sorprendida.

-Claro, y luego te llevaré a cenar. Anda, tráeme ese muffin que muero de hambre, mesera.

Hermione soltó una risita y se alejó hacia la cocina.

Draco la observó marchar sonriendo de costado, e ignorando la mirada fija de todo el mundo, sacó su WoodBerry del bolsillo y abrió twitter.

Últimamente lo tenían harto en todas las redes sociales, preguntando por su noviazgo y por Hermione.

Él se había limitado a ignorarlos, sin aclarar nada, cosa que ponía a la gente todavía más histérica.

-Señor…-Hermione depositó el muffin de banana y el café frente a Draco, y el rubio le sonrió ampliamente.

-¿A qué hora termina tu turno?

-Recién te dije que a las doce del mediodía.-Respondió Hermione, cruzándose de brazos y mostrando su tendencia a enfadarse cuando alguien no la escuchaba, o la hacían repetir las cosas muchas veces.

-Lo sé, Granger, no saques tu genio conmigo. Hablaba de la tarde.

-Oh…-Hermione soltó una risita, descruzando los brazos.-A las seis.

-¿Tienes en qué volver a casa?

-Transporte público.-Respondió ella, encogiéndose de hombros, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-Te llevaré yo.

-Draco-

-Granger, vuelve a trabajar, que tu jefe no está muy feliz con nuestra charla.-La castaña se giró sobre sus talones para echarle una mirada a Oliver, que estaba parado en la puerta de su oficina y los miraba fijamente, cruzándose de brazos.

Suspiró y murmuró un pequeño 'adiós', antes de girarse y volver al trabajo.

Draco odió a Oliver Wood en el primer instante en que lo vio.

Odió su rostro engreído, su pose amenazante, odió la forma en la que observaba a Hermione, como si fuese una presa, y odió todavía más la forma en la que lo miró a él, con desprecio, como si no fuese más que una piedra en el camino.

-Idiota.-Masculló entre dientes antes de darle un sorbo a su café.

Eso era seguramente Oliver Wood. Un idiota. Y de los peores.

Draco lo observó receloso, mientras el jefe de Hermione se acercaba al mostrador del bar y apoyaba ambas manos sobre él, inclinándose sobre la castaña, que estaba del otro lado, y hablándole suavemente.

-Preferiría que no coquetearas con mis clientes, Hermione.-La castaña abrió los ojos como platos al divisar en el enojo que destilaban los ojos de Oliver, y frunció el ceño levemente ante la acusación.

-No estaba coqueteando con nadie, Oliver, él es un amigo.

-¿Draco Malfoy? ¿Un amigo?

-Sí.

Oliver espiró con fuerza, y la observó con algo parecido a la… ¿Pena? Hermione frunció todavía más el ceño.

-Lo único que quiere contigo es llevarte a la cama, nena, deberías saberlo.-Extrañamente, Hermione notó que se molestaba al oírlo llamarla 'nena', cuando con Draco sucedía todo lo contrario.

-Eso no es cierto, Oliver. Sólo somos amigos.-Farfulló mientras se giraba e intentaba ignorar a su jefe mientras preparaba un cappuccino.

-Luego no digas que no te avisé.-Murmuró Oliver entre dientes, y se giró rápidamente para volver a encerrarse en su oficina.

Hermione observó la puerta cerrada con el ceño fruncido.

¿Y a este qué le pasaba?

Hermione se encogió de hombros, decidiendo que lo ignoraría, y volvió a su trabajo.

A las doce y cinco minutos, Hermione ya se había quitado el uniforme y tomó la mano de Draco para salir del bar, que para ese momento ya estaba repleta de personas tomando fotografías y gritando sus nombres.

-¿Cómo saben mi nombre?

Draco soltó una carcajada.

-Lo raro sería que no se lo supieran.

Almorzaron en un restaurant muy fino, y por descontado, caro. Por más que Hermione se opuso a pedir nada muy ostentoso, Draco la ignoró y pidió una comida tan extraña que Hermione ni siquiera recordaba el nombre completo. Estaba delicioso.

-Iremos a cenar todos juntos esta noche, y luego saldremos. Queríamos invitarte.-Le informó el rubio cuando estacionó el coche frente al departamento de la castaña a las seis y media de la tarde.

-¿Quiénes?

-Blaise, Theo, Evan, Ginny, Alice y yo. Las chicas son simpáticas.-Se encogió de hombros, nervioso.

Él no estaba acostumbrado a invitar a salir a chicas. Y ni siquiera era una cita a solas, era grupal. Normalmente, ellas se tiraban encima de él, y prácticamente lo arrastraban con ellas.

-Está bien, iré.

Draco respiró hondo, sonriendo.

-Te recogeré a las ocho y treinta, ¿Sí?

Hermione asintió, antes de abrir la puerta y bajar del coche.

-Te veo luego.

-Adiós, nena.

Hermione se mordió el labio mientras entraba en el edificio.

Saldría con los chicos de New Town y sus novias. Hermione ya sabía quiénes eran Luna y Ginny. La primera era una famosa diseñadora de modas de veintiún años, y la segunda era una preciosa modelo de veintidós.

Siempre le habían parecido simpáticas por la tele, pero la gente solía cambiar en la vida real. ¿Sería así también con ellas?

Hermione estuvo histérica durante las dos horas que pasaron hasta que Draco la recogió.

No sabía qué ponerse, cómo actuar, qué decir, ni si encajaría en ese grupo.

Estaba prácticamente comiéndose las uñas cuando una bocina resonó fuera del edificio, y se apresuró a bajar.

Había supuesto que lo más apropiado para vestir sería su único vestido corto, negro y pegado al cuerpo, junto con una chaqueta de cuero negra y sus zapatos rojos.

El único bolso de marca que tenía, color rojo sangre, complementaba el atuendo, y la expresión sorprendida de Draco cuando la vio bajar le ayudó a sentirse un poco mejor consigo misma.

-Estás preciosa, Hermione.

-Gracias.-Hermione le echó una mirada apreciativa a Draco. Camisa blanca, chaqueta de cuero, pantalones negros y botas negras. Todo un perfecto chico malo.-Tú estás sexi.

Draco abrió los ojos como platos, y soltó una risita antes de inclinarse y abrirle la puerta del copiloto.

Adoraba la boca de Hermione. Siempre decía lo que se le cruzaba por la cabeza, sin mucha vergüenza y prácticamente ningún filtro. Ella le había comentado que eso la había metido en muchos problemas a veces, pero a Draco no le gustaría que ella cambiara.

Le encantaba saber qué pasaba por su cabeza en cada momento, y su extraña pero adorable forma de ver el mundo lo volvía loco.

El trayecto hacia el pub fue corto, y al llegar, Hermione no paraba de retorcer la correa de su bolso entre sus finos dedos.

-No estés nerviosa.

-Dime cómo.-Murmuró con una risita la castaña mientras Draco la llevaba de la mano dentro del lugar.

Mucha gente se giraba a mirarlos, y Hermione no estaba acostumbrada a ser el centro de atención.

The Strokes* sonaba de fondo, y la castaña sonrió mientras era guiada hacia una mesa alejada de la vista del público. La voz de Casablancas* siempre conseguía animarla.

-Buenas noches.-Hermione alzó la vista del suelo, en dónde la tenía clavada, cuidándose de no tropezar con sus propios pies, y miró hacia la mesa baja con sillones frente a ellos.

-Hola.-Susurró con una sonrisita, y todos se pusieron de pie para saludarla de a uno.

-¡Hermione!-Luna Lovegood la abrazó durante un instante.-Adoro como estás vestida.-Susurró al separarse de ella un paso.

-Oh, gracias.-Hermione le sonrió tímidamente, sabiendo que recibir ese halago de Luna Lovegood era simplemente de locos.

-Hola, Hermione.- Ginny se acercó y besó su mejilla derecha, con una suave sonrisa en su rostro.

-Hola, Ginny.-Hermione notó que la pelirroja era todavía más bella en persona, y su autoestima cayó al suelo de un golpe sordo.

Gracias al cielo, ambas eran tan simpáticas como parecían ser en los medios, y media hora más tarde Hermione se encontraba manteniendo una animada conversación con ellas.

Luego de cenar, y de que Hermione protestara con Draco por pagar su cuenta, todos se dirigieron al club más cercano, Red Door, un lugar al que ella nunca se imaginó ir, pues allí solo entraba gente famosa, rica e increíblemente apuesta.

La noche fue algo increíble, y cuando Draco la abrazó y depositó un beso en su mejilla, muy cerca de su boca, esa noche, Hermione se vio repentinamente iluminada por el conocimiento.

Si las cosas seguían así, ella podría llegar a enamorarse perdidamente de Draco Malfoy.

* * *

***The Strokes: es una banda de indie rock de Nueva York, y son simplemente ge ni a les.**

***Casablancas, vendría a ser Julian Casablancas, el vocalista de The Strokes.**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo! Un enorme saludo para todas.**

**Emma**

* * *

Me encanta The Strokes, aunque es cerca de mi séptima banda favorita, tengo casi todos sus discos. Si la conocen, ¿cuál es su canción favorita? La mía es Last Nite… :D

Para saber si Mione se enamorará de Draco,

5 reviews = actualización **INMEDIATA!**

Con amor,

Old Brown Shoe :3


	9. Chapter 9

La segunda semana de grabación se pasó increíblemente rápido para Hermione, que no deseaba que aquello terminara nunca.

Su vida se había convertido en un caos. Un perfecto e increíble caos.

La gente la paraba en la calle para preguntarle cosas sobre Draco o sacarse fotos con ella, las escenas iban perfectas, ya había ganado más dinero del que jamás se hubiese imaginado, y Draco se abría cada vez más con ella.

Era increíble como una persona podía ser tan diferente frente a una cámara a la realidad.

Ciertamente, el egocéntrico, irónico y algo perverso Draco de los medios si existía en la vida real. Pero había mucho, mucho más detrás de eso, y Hermione estaba extasiada al poder descubrirlo.

Ella también se había encontrado a sí misma contándole cosas sobre ella que no se hubiera imaginado contándole a nadie.

-Así que ese idiota te engañó con tu prima, una barbie sin cerebro.-Draco despegó la vista de la carretera para observarla, incrédulo. Estaban de camino a Haworth, en donde filmarían las últimas dos semanas.

Como el resto de los chicos no serían necesarios para esas escenas, solo ella y Draco se hospedarían en el hotel.

-En realidad, Lavender sí tiene cerebro, uno muy grande.-Masculló la castaña.

Draco resopló.

-Dudo mucho que sea más bonita que tú.

Hermione se mordió el labio, mientras miraba su perfil recortado contra el hermoso paisaje de la carretera.

-No la conoces. Ella es realmente perfecta. Caerías a sus pies si la vieras.

Draco soltó una carcajada, y no pudo evitar estirar una mano para apretar el muslo derecho de la castaña con cariño.

-Nena, ya deberías saber que no soy del tipo que cae a los pies de nadie.

Hermione rodó los ojos, todavía mordiéndose el labio por su contacto.

Bien, ya debería estar acostumbrada a Draco, pero era simplemente imposible acostumbrarte a que tu estrella de Rock favorita se convirtiera en tu amigo, y te llamara 'nena'.

El camino fue rápido, y el nerviosismo de Hermione aumentaba cada vez que pensaba en lo que deberían hacer mañana.

Las escenas románticas con Draco.

Eso sí que sería una pasada.

Se sentía nerviosa e increíblemente feliz al mismo tiempo. Como para no estar feliz cuando te esperaban dos semanas de besar a Draco Malfoy.

Bueno, no serían besos reales, pero sus labios estarían sobre los de ella, y eso hacía que todo le diera vueltas.

Al llegar al Hotel, Hermione comprobó que la habitación de Draco volvía a estar justo junto a la suya, lo que no hacía más que fomentar rumores sobre él cruzándose a su habitación en medio de la noche.

-Este fin de semana saldremos, vendrás, ¿Verdad?

-Draco, no quiero parecer pesada…

-Granger, no eres pesada. Quiero que vengas.

Hermione no levantó la mirada del café para que el rubio no notara cuán feliz la hacían esas palabras.

-Bueno, gracias…-Susurró.

Draco le dedicó una sonrisa moja-bragas antes de lanzar la siguiente pregunta.

Normalmente era así, se sentaban en algún bar y él no la paraba de bombardear con preguntas durante una hora y media. Otras veces, ella tomaba el mando y él se veía obligado a responder todas las preguntas de Hermione.

-¿Cómo estás?

Hermione soltó una carcajada.

-Bien.-Respondió escuetamente.- ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

-Niña tonta, hablaba de cómo estás aquí, en Inglaterra. ¿Te gusta? ¿Extrañas América? ¿Cómo te sientes aquí?

Hermione suspiró.

-¿Honestamente?

-Claro que sí.

-Bien… Me gusta Inglaterra, no extraño América, y me encanta el rumbo que está tomando mi vida. Pero a veces… A veces me siento demasiado sola, ¿Sabes?-Terminó susurrando, y le dio un trago a su café, ignorando el nudo en la garganta que se le formó.

Nadie podría entender lo que era no tener más de 18 años, ser prácticamente una niña y alejarte de todo lo que conoces para aventurarte a la incertidumbre de una nueva vida tan lejos.

Comenzar todo de nuevo, gente nueva, casa nueva, trabajo nuevo.

Draco estiró una mano por sobre la mesa y tomó la suya.

-No estás sola, Hermione.

La castaña sonrió de costado.

-De hecho, sí estoy algo sola. Pero estoy acostumbrada a eso. Aparte, recién llego aquí, supongo que con el tiempo, eso cambiará.

Draco sonrió alentadoramente.

-Claro que lo hará.

Luego de eso, la conversación tomó un rumbo un poco menos emocional, y pasada una hora, ambos decidieron que ya debían ponerse en marcha.

Eran las diez de la mañana y ya era hora de ir hacia el set, una casa en el centro del pueblo en donde filmarían unas cuantas escenas. La última semana de grabación se las pasarían al aire libre, en un hermoso prado que rodeaba Haworth.

-Bien, Hermione, creo que ya estás perfecta.

La castaña se observó en el espejo, algo tímida.

No llevaba más que una camisa blanca que le llegaba a mitad de los muslos, casi nada de maquillaje, y el pelo completamente revuelto.

'Look post-sexo' lo había llamado el estilista.

Para variar, ella no tenía idea de cómo se vería después del sexo. Supuso que sería algo así.

-¡Hermione, al set!

Se apresuró a salir del camerino, e ir hacia la cocina, en donde se filmarían las primeras escenas.

Se quedó de piedra cuando se encontró cara a cara con Draco, desnudo de la cintura para arriba.

No llevaba más que unos jeans gastados, estaba descalzo y más despeinado de lo normal.

_Perfecto._

Él le lanzó una sonrisita.

-Estás caliente, cielo.

Hermione le rodó los ojos, fingiendo que el cumplido susurrado en su oído no causaba mella en ella, y se giró hacia la directora.

-Ahora, tú te sentarás aquí.-Espetó, señalando un banco junto a la barra de la cocina.-Y tú delante de ella. Acaríciense, rían, jueguen, ¿Entendido?

Ambos asintieron y se pusieron manos a la obra.

Cabe destacar que las primeras tomas fueron directamente eliminadas, pero luego de un rato, y cuando Hermione se acostumbró a las manos de Draco acariciando su cintura con suavidad, las cosas se pusieron más tranquilas.

Él, notando su nerviosismo en un principio, comenzó a comentar estupideces sobre la estresada directora del video, haciéndola soltar carcajadas que quedaron perfectas para el video.

El día entero fue divertidísimo para Hermione.

Todavía no les pidieron que se besen, pero sí tuvieron que corretearse alrededor de la cocina, reír como locos y abrazarse. Se abrazaron mucho.

Draco estaba cansadísimo a la noche, pero aún así se dirigió a la habitación de Hermione para invitarla a cenar.

Algo había en ella, algo que lo descolocaba.

Adoraba charlar con ella. Si fuera por él, se pasaría todo el día junto a la castaña escuchando su voz calma y sus carcajadas descontroladas.

Él adoraba escucharla reír.

La mayoría de las chicas intentaban controlarse frente a él, sin reír demasiado fuerte o mucho.

A Hermione le importaba una mierda.

Cuando algo le parecía muy divertido, comenzaba a reír y no paraba de hacerlo por cinco minutos. Sus ojos comenzaban a brillar y sus mejillas se encendían. Era preciosa.

Por otro lado, si algo no le causaba gracia, te miraba con el ceño fruncido, pidiendo que le explicases el chiste de nuevo.

Había algo en sus gestos, en las cosas que decía, que lo hacían querer estar junto a ella todo el tiempo.

Y él todavía no decidía si eso era algo bueno, o no.

* * *

_**Es corto, lo sé. Tardé mucho, lo sé. Es que simplemente… No tienen idea de lo tapada de cosas que estoy estas semanas. Creo que en cualquier momento voy a explotar. Pero bueno, en fin, me pude hacer un huequito para escribir este chapter-express. Espero que les guste, y sepan tenerme paciencia, por favor!**_

_**Emma**_

* * *

Bueno, sí, es muy corto…

El próximo será más largo!

5 reviews = actualización INMEDIATA!

Tengo los capítulos listos! :D

Besos,

Old Brown Shoe :3


	10. Chapter 10

-Tres, dos, uno, ¡Acción!

Hermione soltó un jadeo cuando las manos de Draco acapararon rápidamente su trasero y la levantaron del suelo, dejándola a su altura.

-Hola, cielo.-El rubio acarició suavemente la mejilla de Hermione con la nariz, y ella contuvo la respiración.

La escena del beso.

-Hola.-Respondió, y Draco sonrió mientras la apretaba más entre sus brazos.

Su rostro tan cerca, su pecho pegado al suyo y sus manos sosteniendo su trasero firmemente eran una combinación letal, pensó Hermione, que en cualquier momento iba a caer redonda al suelo.

Antes de que pudiera siquiera pensarlo realmente, Draco se acercó solo un centímetro más y mordisqueó el labio inferior de la castaña levemente, dejándola sin aliento.

-No estés tan tensa.-En cuanto él pronunció aquellas palabras, ella notó lo rígida que estaba en sus brazos y cómo sus puños se apretaban sobre los hombros del rubio.

Inspiró hondo una vez sobre los labios de Draco y se relajó contra él, sintiéndose como mantequilla derretida bajo sus brazos.

-Rodéame el cuello con los brazos.-Cuando él hablaba, sus labios se movían sobre los de ella como pequeñas alas de mariposa, haciéndola estremecer.

Hermione obedeció, y al abrazarlo por el cuello, se pegó todavía más a él.

Lo sintió sonreír contra sus labios antes de acercarse más y besarla dulcemente.

Hermione siempre imaginó que besar a Draco Malfoy sería un torbellino. Que él invadiría y conquistaría, que te abriría la boca sin pedir permiso y sería totalmente abrumador.

Quizás así fuera en realidad, y ahora él solo actuaba lento y dulce por las cámaras.

No le importó. Tenía la piel de gallina, y deseaba más. Más, más y más.

Draco sabía a café y menta, sus labios eran suaves y amables mientras se movían sobre los de ella.

Hermione apretó más los brazos alrededor del cuello de Draco, obligándolo a profundizar más el beso. Sentir la sonrisa del rubio en medio del beso fue increíble, y abrió más los labios, deseando que él-

-¡Corte!

El grito de la directora fue como un balde de agua fría para Hermione.

Ella pensó que Draco se separaría rápidamente, sin siquiera mirarla. En su lugar, él se separó lentamente, y le sonrió con los ojos opacados por el deseo antes de separar lentamente las manos de su trasero y dejarla en el suelo de nuevo.

Hermione inspiró hondo para alejar el embotamiento mental que se había apoderado de ella, y le devolvió la sonrisa antes de girarse hacia la directora del video.

-Bien hecho, fue muy… Real.-Masculló hurañamente antes de irse a gritarle a alguien más.

-Tengo la sensación de que odia decirnos cuando hacemos las cosas bien.

-Pero adora regañarnos.-Terminó Hermione, y se giró hacia el rubio, que se apoyaba en la encimera de la cocina y le sonreía con suficiencia.

-Hasta ahora no había notado el buen trasero que tienes, Hermione.

La castaña se limitó a rodarle los ojos, para luego ir al vestidor y quitarse la camisa blanca de hombre, reemplazándola por su ropa informal.

Era el final del día, el ante último de la grabación allí.

La semana se le había pasado increíblemente rápido, y se dio cuenta de que no se había separado de Draco ni un segundo en aquel tiempo. Bueno, solo por las noches.

Al salir del camerino, Draco le sonrió con picardía y rodeó su cuello con un brazo posesivo mientras caminaban fuera del set.

Hermione ya estaba acostumbrada a que la gente les tomase fotos por la calle.

A lo que no estaba acostumbrada era que se dirigiesen a ella como la 'novia de Draco'. En realidad, si tenía suerte se referían a ella como su novia. En otros casos era simplemente el 'nuevo juguete'.

-Hablé con Ginny ayer, Luna está enferma así que no saldremos, pero nos juntaremos todos en mi casa a ver una película. Y tú vendrás.

A Hermione le parecía increíble la relación de Draco con sus amigos.

Eran inseparables. Si uno no estaba del todo bien, se juntaban todos a levantarle el ánimo o a pasar el rato. Si alguno estaba enfermo, cancelaban sus planes de salir y se quedaban en una casa todos para hacerle compañía.

Lo que más lindo le parecía, era lo empeñado que estaba Draco en llevarla a todos lados con él, como si realmente le importase pasar tiempo con ella…

-Está bien, mi general.

Draco le rodó los ojos, pasando por alto la burla. Hermione siempre lo molestaba con su tendencia a ser un mandón, pero él no podía evitarlo. Estaba acostumbrado a que todo fuese como a él le gustaba.

-¡Draco! ¡Draco!

Hermione no entendía cómo hacía él para ignorar los chillidos de la gente. Si alguien gritase su nombre por la calle, ella se giraría inmediatamente. Él hacía como si nada estuviese sucediendo, y seguía en lo suyo, sin inmutarse.

-¿Cómo lo haces?

-¿Cómo hago qué?-Preguntó él, dirigiéndose al coche, rodeando a Hermione con un brazo, y apoyando su mano sobre su costado, justo debajo de su seno.

-Ignorarlos.

Él se encogió de hombros.

-Me acostumbré.

.

-¿Algo más?

-No, gracias.-Hermione sacó el dinero de su cartera negra y pagó por la botella de agua y la tira de goma de mascar antes de salir de nuevo a la calle.

Hacía frío y su campera de cuero no era demasiado abrigada, pero inspiró hondo y comenzó a avanzar hacia alguna avenida más transitada para buscar un taxi que la llevase hasta la casa de Draco.

Él había insistido durante todo el viernes y hasta la tarde del sábado con que iría a recogerla, pero Hermione se empecinó en que no lo hiciera. A veces, Draco parecía su chofer personal llevándola de un lado al otro.

-¡Eres tú!-La castaña frenó en seco al llegar a la esquina de Pall Mall y Waterloo, en donde dos chicas de aproximadamente su edad le bloquearon el paso.

-¿Disculpa?

-¡Eres la novia de Draco Malfoy!

-¡Oh, mierda, tú lo besaste! ¡Apuesto a que es un Dios en la cama, ¿A que sí?!

Inmediatamente, las mejillas de la castaña se tiñeron de rojo, y sonrió nerviosamente.

-No soy su novia.

-Oh, sabemos que mientes. ¡Eres tan bonita! ¡Adoro su pareja!

-Eso es lindo de tu parte, pero no somos novios de verdad-

-¡Dame tu autógrafo, por favor!

-¡Están filmando el video juntos!

-¡La novia!

-¡Draco Malfoy!

Hermione no tenía idea de en qué maldito momento sucedió todo, pero de repente estaba rodeada de personas y había cámaras por todos lados.

Decir que todo aquello era abrumador no era nada. Inspirando hondo, la castaña decidió dejar de intentar convencerlos con que no era la novia de Draco Malfoy e implementó la gran táctica Draco, ignorarlos.

Enfiló hacia la derecha, intentando esquivar a las personas que se ponían frente a ella y haciendo oídos sordos a los gritos que resonaban por todos lados.

Estaba a sólo dos cuadras de su departamento, quizás lo más sensato sería volver allí y pensar en algo.

¡Mierda! Esto era realmente molesto.

-¡Basta! No soy su maldita novia, déjenme en paz.-Masculló, pero por el ruido, era obvio que nadie la escuchó.

-Ven aquí.-La castaña casi chilla cuando un brazo se enroscó alrededor de ella, pero inmediatamente reconoció a su captor.

Draco la estrechaba contra él, caminando entre el desastre de gente, mucho más alto que todos los que los rodeaban, y sosteniéndola de forma que lo único que las cámaras reconocían de ella era su cabellera.

-Draco, ¿Qué mierd-

-¿Ahora ves porqué insisto en recogerte?-Masculló cerca de su cabeza, y Hermione se sorprendió al notar que estaba enfadado.

Despegó la cabeza de su pecho para mirarlo, pero él le rodeó la nuca con la mano y presionó para que volviese a esconderse.

Un par de pasos más y ya habían llegado a un coche que Hermione no reconoció, un auto oscuro, supuso que también era propiedad de Draco.

_Draco tenía una obsesión con los autos._

Él abrió la puerta del copiloto y la apuró a entrar, antes de rodear el coche y subirse al asiento del conductor.

Hermione escondió su rostro tras su cabello, ignorando los insoportables flashes que iluminaban el interior del coche desde afuera.

Draco puso en marcha el coche y aceleró a fondo, sacándolos pitando de allí.

Todo pasó del caos total al imperturbable silencio, y Hermione se removió en su asiento.

-¿Qué sucede?-Se atrevió a preguntar finalmente.

-Sucede que eres una niña caprichosa. Te dejé bien en claro que iría a recogerte, ¿Por qué no me hiciste caso?

-¡No tenías porqué buscarme!

-¡Al menos podrías haber pedido un taxi que te recogiera en tu departamento! ¿¡Cómo mierda se te ocurre salir sola a caminar por una de las calles más transitadas de Londres un sábado por la noche, Hermione!?

La castaña no respondió, sino que se enfurruñó contra su esquina, y Draco bufó, exasperado.

El camino hasta su casa no era demasiado largo, y Draco no quería seguir enfadado al llegar allí, en donde los esperaba el resto, así que en un semáforo en rojo se giró hacia ella y habló con más tranquilidad.

-Lo siento. Sé que no estás acostumbrada a esto, sé que es nuevo, pero de ahora en adelante tendrás que acostumbrarte, ¿Entiendes?

-No soy famosa, no tengo por qué hacerlo.

-Sí, lo eres, Hermione. Ahora eres famosa por ser mi 'novia'-Respondió sarcástico.-Luego lo serás por el video clip y luego por las fantásticas películas que sé qué harás.-Ese comentario la obligó a sonreír a pesar de su enfado. _Él pensaba que haría películas fantásticas._-Sólo te pido que si te digo que lo mejor es que te recoja, no busques contradecirme al vicio.

-No era al vicio.

-Sí, lo era.

-De todas formas, ¿Qué hacías tú allí?

-Estaba yendo a buscarte. Sí, a pesar de que me hubieras dicho que no.-Respondió en cuanto ella lo miró fulminantemente.-Cuando estaba llegando oí los gritos y te vi caminar en medio de ese desastre.

-Lo tenía controlado.

Draco soltó una carcajada.

-Claro que no lo tenías controlado, nena.-Hermione se relajó al ver que el enfado ya había desaparecido.- Si yo no hubiera aparecido, eso hubiese terminado en desastre, admítelo.

-…Quizás.-Respondió por fin ella.

-La próxima vez me escucharás, ¿Bien?

-Bien.-Respondió con un bufido, y Draco sonrió mientras aparcaba el coche en el estacionamiento subterráneo de su departamento en Great Queen St.

Más tarde, Hermione comprendería que Draco no era dueño de sólo un departamento en el increíblemente moderno edificio, sino que era el propietario del pent-house, un increíble departamento de dos pisos con galerías y altísimas paredes de vidrio.

Era el sueño de cualquiera vivir en un lugar allí, simplemente hermoso.

-¡Hermione!

En cuanto llegó, Luna y Ginny la recibieron como si fueran amigas de toda la vida, y Hermione sonrió al notar que estaba empezando a sentir un cariño real por aquellas dos locas.

Media hora más tarde, ya estaban todos instalados en la monstruosa sala de Draco, sentados en los sillones frente al televisor.

-No sabía que venían televisores de ese tamaño.-Susurró la castaña cuando Draco se dejó caer junto a ella y la rodeó con un brazo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-Es hermoso, ¿A que sí?

La castaña soltó una risita antes de rodarle los ojos.

-Los hombres y sus televisores.

Ahora fue el turno de Draco de reír, y se inclinó sobre ella para besar su frente antes de darle _play _a la película.

Mientras veían la película de acción de Matt Damon, Draco observaba a Hermione de reojo, disfrutando con sus aniñadas reacciones.

Sintió un nudo en el estómago cuando entendió por fin qué demonios sucedía.

Hermione era suya. Toda ella.

Y siempre lo sería.

* * *

**Draco está enamorado *.* Que precioso. ¡Muchas gracias por leerme! Son hermosas, y las adoro. Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. **

**Un beso gigantesco. Emma**

* * *

Bien, ¡por fin lo acepta! ¿Creen que siga en pie su plan de solo utilizar a Mione?

CAPÍTULOS LISTOS!

5 reviews = actualización INMEDIATA!

Con amor,

Old Brown Shoe :3


	11. Chapter 11

-¡Hermione, la mesa cinco está sin atender!-Hermione gruñó para sus adentros, pero asintió con la cabeza y caminó hacia la pareja que acababa de sentarse allí.

Oliver estaba especialmente insoportable aquella mañana, y el que Ángela hubiese faltado sin dar explicaciones no ayudaba en nada.

-¿Ya hiciste el café de la siete?-Hermione negó con la cabeza mientras le pasaba el último pedido a los chicos de la cocina.- ¡¿No lo hiciste?!

-Lo haré en un segundo.-Masculló.

-Hazlo ahora.

Oliver se encerró en su despacho pegando un portazo, y Hermione pudo por fin respirar, dejando caer la cabeza entre sus manos sobre la barra.

Oliver estaba enfadado, y se descargaba con ella. Hermione lo único que deseaba era que llegara el lunes para poder irse a algún otro lado, lejos de aquel café, y… Junto a Draco.

Lo extrañaba. ¿Cómo podría ser que lo hubiese visto ayer y ya lo extrañase? No tenía idea, pero lo hacía.

Se había dado cuenta de que estar con Draco la relajaba, la tranquilizaba. Como si fuera lo normal, lo correcto.

Era extraño, y no del todo sano, pero era verdad. Y era la primera cosa real que Hermione sentía en años.

Inspirando hondo y decidió dejar de pensar. Ya tendría tiempo para eso en la última semana de grabación.

Este pensamiento la hizo sentir triste mientras atendía las mesas faltantes. No quería que aquello terminara…

¿Qué sucedería luego? Evidentemente, ella y Draco no tendrían más 'razones profesionales' para seguir viéndose.

¿Querría él seguir viéndola?

Su teléfono vibrando en el bolsillo trasero de sus jeans la hizo volver a la realidad, y lo sacó durante un segundo para leer el mensaje de texto.

_Te has apropiado de mi sweater azul y lo noté hasta ahora. –E._

Hermione soltó una carcajada.

De hecho, sí, se había apropiado de él.

Hace algo así como una semana y media, el día se había puesto helado de la nada y Hermione no lo había previsto, por lo que estaba tiritando mientras caminaban fuera del set. En menos de un segundo Draco se había quitado su sweater azul, que le sentaba tan bien, y se lo había pasado a ella. Hermione, obviamente, había insistido en que no era necesario. Draco se había limitado a mirarla fijamente, sin hacerle caso, hasta que se puso el sweater.

No se lo había devuelto.

Era la prenda más cómoda que había usado en toda su vida, tan suave y grande y con un aroma tan exquisito, que no había podido quitársela en todo el día.

_De hecho, lo hice. ¿Debería devolvértelo? Mmm… -B._

Sonrió y negó lentamente mientras volvía a guardar el celular y seguía atendiendo las mesas.

Durante unos minutos sin trabajo un rato después, volvió a revisar sus mensajes.

_No, sólo quería saber si tú lo tenías. –E._

_Sí, lo tengo. –B._

_Apuesto a que duermes abrazada a él por las noches. –E._

Hermione rodó los ojos.

_Egocéntrico. En realidad, allí duerme mi perro. Dice que es muy cómodo (: -B._

_Tú no tienes un perro… -E._

_¿Cómo podrías tú saberlo? –B._

_Porque me has contado prácticamente todos los aspectos de tu vida y nunca mencionaste ningún perro. Aparte no admiten perros en el edificio donde vives, Mione. –E._

Mierda.

_Bueno, no tengo un perro. Pero no duermo abrazada a tu sweater por las noches, Draco. –B._

_No lo sé, supongo que deberé comprobarlo algún día… -E._

Santa Mier-

-¡Hermione!-La castaña levantó la vista para observar a su furioso jefe mirándola desde el otro lado de la barra.- ¡Me voy por dos segundos y ya te pones a holgazanear!

-Pero si no hay nadie…

-¡Pues podrías hacer otra cosa!

-Pero mi trabajo es atender las mesas y no hay-

-¡Basta de excusas! ¡Ponte a hacer algo, ahora!

Oliver volvió a desaparecer detrás de la puerta, dejando a Hermione confundida, mirando el lugar vacío si saber qué hacer.

Para no tener más problemas, la castaña se dedicó a limpiar por segunda vez las mesas, contando los minutos para que aquel día terminara.

Cuando por fin se hicieron las seis de la tarde, Hermione acomodó todo con extrema rapidez, se despidió de la chica del turno tarde y salió pitando de allí.

Respiró hondo un par de veces, agradeciendo que todo hubiera terminado ya.

No comprendía el porqué de las actitudes de Oliver. Siempre había sido muy bueno con ella, hasta a veces demasiado amable, pero últimamente estaba hecho un gruñón.

Suspirando, sacó su celular del bolsillo y encontró otros mensajes más de Draco allí.

_Ey, estaba bromeando. –E._

_No te vas a enfadar conmigo… ¿O sí? –E._

Hermione sonrió, mordiéndose el labio.

_No me enfadé. Fue mi jefe quien se enfadó. –B._

_¿Qué sucede ahora con ese imbécil? –E._

Hermione soltó una risita. No tenía idea del porqué el odio de Draco hacia Oliver. Simplemente sabía que desde que se habían visto por primera vez, se detestaban.

_No tengo idea. Estuvo insoportable todo el día, gracias a Dios ya terminé mi turno. –B._

_¿Ya llegaste a casa? –E._

_Estoy en camino. –B._

_Avísame cuando llegues. No deberías volver sola a esta hora. –E._

_Son las seis de la tarde, Draco. –B._

_En invierno anochece temprano, Hermione. –E._

La castaña rodó los ojos.

El sobreprotector Draco, siempre al acecho.

_Draco, no me va a pasar nada. Deja de preocuparte tanto o te saldrán canas. –B._

Draco, en su casa, se mordió el labio intranquilo.

No podía evitar preocuparse por ella. Le salía naturalmente, así como así.

Nunca antes le había sucedido el ser tan sobreprotector con nadie, pero Hermione despertaba todos esos instintos que él se había olvidado de tener.

Temía por ella.

Era tan joven y confiada, tan… pequeña. Le parecía como si una ráfaga de aire pudiera llevársela volando de un día para el otro.

Ella era simplemente demasiado buena para su propio bien, y era por eso que él debería velar por ella.

.

-Despierta, bella durmiente.

-No.

-Vamos, ya estamos aquí.

Hermione bostezó y se estiró en el comodísimo asiento del coche.

-No sabía que un coche pudiera ser más cómodo que mi cama.

Draco sonrió observándola una vez más antes de bajarse del coche e ir hacia su puerta para abrirla.

-Arriba, vamos, nena.

Hermione se desperezó una vez más bajo la atenta mirada de Draco, que no pasó por alto cómo su sweater gris se pegó a sus pechos con el movimiento, y bajó del coche con cuidado, todavía con un ojo cerrado.

-Aquí hay mucho sol.-Masculló.

-Sí, eso suele pasar cuando es de día.-Ironizó el rubio cerrando la puerta y caminando hacia la parte trasera del Volvo para recoger los bolsos.

-Idiota.-Respondió Hermione en un susurró mientras tomaba su mochila y se la ponía sobre los hombros.

Draco sonrió, rodeando el cuello de Hermione con un brazo.

-Nuestra última semana.-Inspiró hondo.- ¿Estás feliz?

Hermione asintió, forzando una sonrisa.

-Será lindo ver el resultado.-Susurró, cuando por dentro sólo quería echarse a llorar.

No sabía por qué, pero la asustaba que todo aquello terminase.

Como si su cuento de hadas estuviera llegando a su fin, y su príncipe azul se fuera a largar para siempre.

* * *

**¡Buenos días! ¿Cómo están todas por ahí? Les quería dejar un inmensamente gigante GRACIAS, por seguir ahí a pesar de mis desapariciones y capítulos cortos y metidas de pata. Son lo mejor que hay en este mundo y me hace muy feliz que les gusten todas estas cositas que escribo.**

**Un saludo gigante para todas. Las adoro.**

**Emma.**

* * *

¿Tienen teorías para lo que sigue?

TODO LISTO PARA CONTINUAR! :)

5 reviews = actualización INMEDIATA!

Besitos,

Old Brown Shoe :3


	12. Chapter 12

-¡¿De veras que esa canción es sobre ti?!

-¿No le has prestado atención, Mione? Es obvio que es para mí.

-No puedo creer que ella haya escrito una canción sobre ti.

-Los compositores tendemos a escribir sobre nuestras experiencias, pero lo de ella fue patético.

-Draco, prácticamente te trata de violador en esa canción.

El rubio asintió mientras bebía otro sorbo de su copa de vino.

-Fue lo más gracioso que oí en mi vida. Habla sobre haber estado 'perdidamente enamorada' de mí, ¡Sí solo salimos durante tres semanas!

Hermione soltó una risita.

-¿Te ha sucedido alguna otra vez?

-Bastantes, sí.

-¿Y tú? ¿Has escrito alguna canción sobre tus exs alguna vez?

-No realmente. Quizás mencionado algo, pero nunca he escrito una canción totalmente dedicada a una chica con la que haya estado. Supongo que nunca encontré inspiración en ellas...

-Eres malo.

Draco se río, deslizando una mano por sobre la mesa para apretar la de Hermione cariñosamente.

-¿Todavía lo dudas?-Musitó imperceptiblemente, y Hermione ladeó la cabeza, con una nueva pregunta chispeando en sus bellos ojos marrones.

-¿Y las canciones de amor que has escrito? Sé que son pocas, pero las has escrito pensando en algo... ¿No?

-Chica lista.-Draco le sonrió con adoración en la mirada.-De hecho, nunca he estado enamorado en mi vida, Mione. Nunca he querido estarlo, realmente. Por lo que sé y por lo que vi en casa, el amor solo logra arruinarlo todo.

-Eso es triste.

Draco se encogió de hombros.

-Respondiendo a tu pregunta, para escribir esas canciones solamente me imaginé cómo sería. Oí lo que Blaise y Theodore decían sobre sus relaciones y sentimientos... Y escribí un par de canciones.

-Pero sabes lo que es el amor.

La afirmación de la castaña lo hizo sonreír. En el mundo de Hermione no podía ser que alguien no conociese lo que era el amor.

-Sí, Hermione. Amo a mi familia y a mis amigos, no voy a negarte eso.

La castaña sonrió ampliamente.

-Eres una dulzura.

Draco rió. La última vez que lo habían llamado 'dulzura', tenía cinco años.

-No, tu eres una dulzura, nena.-Susurró, sin estar seguro de si ella lo había oído, estirando una mano por sobre la mesa para acariciar su mejilla.

.

-¡Acción!

Hermione soltó una risita y se alejó corriendo de Draco.

La hermosa playa de West Wittering, en la península de Manhood, era el lugar perfecto para las últimas escenas del video.

Hermione corría por una pasarela de madera que llevaba hacia la playa, enfundada en un vestido de playa color rosa pálido.

La escena era etérea.

Draco corrió detrás de ella, pero la dejó adelantársele.

En cuanto los pies descalzos de la castaña tocaron la arena, ella aceleró todavía más.

No fue durante mucho tiempo, ya que un segundo después, los brazos del rubio habían rodeado su cintura por detrás, alzándola del suelo y haciéndola girar en el aire.

Ella chilló hasta que él la dejó de nuevo en el suelo y la giró para que lo enfrentase.

Hermione echó la cabeza hacia atrás para poder mirarlo a los ojos, sonriendo y respirando agitadamente. Draco le sonrió, rodeando su cara con ambas manos y mirándola con aquellos ojos grises brillantes de emoción.

En ese momento, Hermione lo entendió todo, y sintió como sí su mundo se desplomara.

Estaba enamorada de Draco Malfoy.

Perdidamente enamorada de él.

.

Draco se dejó caer junto a Hermione en la arena.

-¿Todo bien?

Sabía que algo andaba mal. Hermione había estado perfectamente bien hasta antes de comenzar a grabar, luego de la primera escena, Draco podía ver el esfuerzo que hacía para sonreír con naturalidad.

A penas se tomaron un descanso, ella se había ido a sentar a pocos pasos del agua, mirando el horizonte con la preocupación pintada en la cara.

-Sí, claro.

-Voy a preguntar de nuevo, y esta vez dime la verdad. ¿Todo bien?

Hermione rodó los ojos.

-Estoy bien, en serio.

-No lo estás.

-Draco, lo estoy.

El rubio frunció el ceño, sin darse por vencido.

-¿Extrañas América?

Hermione le echó un vistazo por encima del ojo, pensando en qué diablos le podría responder.

Al final, decidió asentir distraídamente, dándole la razón.

¡Claro que no extrañaba América! No recordaba haber sido nunca más feliz de lo que era ahora, pero no se atrevía a abrir la boca para e inventar una excusa sobre su estado de ánimo.

Necesitaba con urgencia encerrarce en una habitación vacía a pensar en qué maldito momento había sucedido todo esto.

Su vida de repente era una locura, y de un día para el otro, su mejor amigo era su estrella de Rock favorita, y no sólo eso, sino que también estaba enamorada de él.

De locos.

Draco asintió a su vez, sintiendo como su felicidad anterior se esfumaba.

Si ella extrañaba América, eso quería decir que no era del todo feliz allí.

Que le faltaba algo...

Draco suspiró, y rodeó los hombros de la castaña para estrecharla a su lado.

-¿Quieres regresar?

En el momento en que Draco formuló esa pregunta, la cabeza de Hermione estaba volando muy, muy lejos de allí, así que el rubio no recibió respuestas.

Lo que lo llevó a pensar que esa era la verdad.

Ella quería irse.

¿Podría dejarla él irse, ahora que comprendía lo mucho que la quería?

No importaba realmente, si ella decidía marcharse, él no podría hacer nada al respecto.

Finalmente, Draco tomó una decisión. Si ella iba a irse, lo tendría pegado al trasero hasta el último de sus días en Inglaterra.

-Esta noche es el cumpleaños de un amigo, y vamos a ir todos. ¿Vendrás, verdad?

Hermione pareció volver a la realidad con un pestañeo.

-Emm... Si quieres, sí.

-Claro que quiero.-Susurró Draco, girando la cabeza para besar su coronilla con dulzura.

Ambos se sentaron allí, alejados de las cámaras, observando con fijeza aquella línea casi imperceptible que dividía el cielo del extenso océano, sintiendo como lentamente algo iba cambiando entre ellos.

Una especie de nostalgia, una sensación de dependencia se instaló en sus almas. Dependientes del otro, de aquella relación.

Daba miedo, pero Draco siempre había estado abierto a los cambios, así que inspiró hondo y siguió estrechando a Hermione a su costado.

Ese viernes por la noche, Hermione no pudo evitar que su ánimo mejorara al llegar a la fiesta.

El vestido que Luna y Ginny habían escogido para ella era hermoso y se sorprendió al no sentirse fuera de lugar allí.

Había celebridades por todos lados, y los ojos de Hermione parecían más grandes que nunca, intentando captar todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

-¿Mione, quieres venir al tocador con nosotras?

La castaña asintió, dirigiéndole una sonrisa a Draco antes de seguir a las chicas hacia la derecha.

-Bien, suéltalo.-Luna se giró hacia ella en cuanto estuvieron dentro del baño.

Hermione miró a su alrededor. Nunca había estado en un baño tan elegante y... Brillante.

-¿Que suelte qué?-Preguntó de forma distraída.

-Enfócate.-Luna chasqueó sus dedos un par de veces frente a su cara, haciéndola parpadear y Ginny le dirigió una sonrisita.

-¿Qué sucede, Hermione?-La castaña dirigió su mirada a Ginny.

-Estás distraída, y algo triste, ¿Que pasa contigo?

Hermione suspiró. Nadie se imaginaría que se conocieran desde hace unas cuantas semanas.

Ni su prima, ni su ex-novio habrían podido notar ningún cambio en ella. Y eso que la conocían desde que era una cría.

Y en esto se resumía todo. ¿Contarles la verdad, o no?

Finalmente, Hermione hizo lo que tenía el impulso de hacer.

-Estoy preocupada porque me di cuenta que que...-Un suspiró y allí fue. La verdad.-Estoy enamorada de Draco.

Luna y Ginny se dedicaron una mirada y volvieron a centrarse en ella.

-¿Y la noticia?

Hermione las miró de hito en hito.

-Que estoy enamorada de Draco.

Luna suspiró.

-Hermione, llevas bastante tiempo enamorada de Draco.

-Y él lleva bastante tiempo enamorado de ti.

Hermione inspiró de golpe, sin creer lo que acababa de oír.

-Es una broma, ¿Cierto?

Ambas sacudieron la cabeza negativamente al mismo tiempo.

-Mione, Draco te ama.

-Te adora.

-Podemos jurarte que nunca, nunca antes lo habíamos visto ser tan considerado y tierno con nadie. ¡Lo vuelves tierno! ¡A Draco Malfoy! Hermione, pensamos que eso era prácticamente imposible.

-No puede ser cierto...

-Lo es. Lo tienes loquito, querida.-Comentó Luna con un tono meloso, soltando una risita luego.- ¡Quiero ser la madrina de sus hijos!

Y Hermione rodó los ojos, riendo, pero también dándole vueltas a la idea en la cabeza.

¿Y si Draco la amaba? ¿Si la quería de verdad?

De locos.

De lo-cos.

.

-¿Qué sucede, hermano?

-Hermione. Hermione sucede.

Theodore sonrió, y Blaise soltó una carcajada burlona.

-¡El amor, el amor! Te dije que te alcanzaría algún día. Y tú no hagas esa cara de asco-Comentó Blaise señalando a Evan-Que te alcanzará a ti también algún día.

-Antes muerto.-Evan terminó su copa e hizo una mueca.

-¿Qué sucede con Hermione?-Preguntó Theodore, y Draco sacudió la cabeza.

-Extraña América, quiere volver.

Los tres mejores amigos de Draco lo observaron como sí se hubiera salido un tercer ojo.

-Pero sí parece perfectamente feliz, te adora...

-Me lo dijo hoy, Theo.

-No puede ser.

-Oye, yo no sé mucho sobre los sentimientos de las mujeres y toda esa mierda, pero...-Evan arqueó una ceja.-Esa chica esta liada por ti, hombre. ¿Has visto cómo te mira? Como si acabase de ver el sol por primera vez.

-Qué poético, Evan.-Se burló el rubio, y Evan lo golpeó en el hombro.

-Imbécil.

Draco soltó una carcajada, y Theodore torció el gesto.

-Deberías hablar con ella.

-Convéncela de quedarse.

-No creo que pueda hacerlo.

-Inténtalo. ¿Qué puedes perder?

Draco asintió, sonriendo cuando vio aparecer a la castaña entre la multitud.

¿Qué podía perder?

Todo. Podría perder absolutamente todo.

* * *

**¡Buenos días a todas! ¿Les gustó el capítulo? Parece que la parte interesante está llegando... :D Un enormé beso a todas y Muchas gracias.**

_**Emma.**_

* * *

¡Awww! Son taaan lindos… :) ¿No los adoran?

Sigo diciendo de amo a Evan… :P

5 reviews = actualización **INMEDIATA!**

Tengo los capítulos listos, así que eso es lo único que falta :D

Con amor,

Old Brown Shoe :#


	13. Chapter 13

Cuando Draco llegó el sábado a la mañana, Hermione ya lo esperaba en la puerta del edificio vestida con unos jeans ajustados y un sweater beige de hilo, algo grande para su cuerpo, pero muy cómodo.

Ayer, cuando Draco la dejó en su casa, prácticamente no le había dejado opción. O salía de paseo con él o salía de paseo con él.

-Hola, Mione.-La castaña se estremeció cuando Draco la rodeó con los brazos y la estrechó contra él, mientras hundía el rostro en su espesa cabellera y depositaba un beso en su coronilla.

-Hola, Draco...

Él finalmente se separó, abrió la puerta del copiloto y la cerró tras ella.

-¿Cuál es el plan de hoy?-Preguntó Hermione una vez que Draco hubo puesto en marcha el coche.

-No estoy seguro. Comenzaremos en Picadilly Circus y Chinatown. Más tarde decidiré por donde seguir...

Hermione se encogió de hombros, contenta con la idea.

Hacía semanas que vivía allí, y todavía no conocía las mayores atracciones de Londres.

Mientras Draco conducía por la ciudad, Hermione se dedicó a observarlo. Había algo diferente en él aquel día. Seguía siendo igual de guapo, muy masculino y relajado, pero había una expresión diferente en su rostro, cierta determinación.

Draco condujo hasta Picadilly Circus sintiendo la mirada de la castaña sobre él. El no saber qué pasaba por la cabeza de su castaña cuando lo observaba lo ponía de malas. Él necesitaba saber qué pensaba ella sobre él. Si lo querría, le daría lo mismo, o si lo estuviera observando con tanta fijeza para no olvidarse de su aspecto cuando volviera a América. Ese pensamiento le produjo un escalofrío.

No, claro que no. Ella no se iría. Él estaba decidido a hacerla quedarse allí, con él. Ayer, lo único que se le había ocurrido era incentivar la a quedarse mostrándole lo hermoso que era Londres, lo mucho que podía llegar a amar esa ciudad, lo feliz que podría ser allí.

Sí tan sólo Draco hubiera sabido que lo único que se cruzaba por la cabeza de Hermione cuando lo miraba, era cuánto lo amaba, y el deseo de no alejarse nunca, nunca de su lado.

-Es hermoso...-Susurró Hermione un par de horas más tarde, mientras observaba el imponente Big Ben alzarse sobre ella.

Nunca se hubiese imaginado que llegaría a estar allí, con Draco Malfoy parado a su lado, sonriendo mientras la miraba a ella.

-Sí, es lindo...-Respondió en un susurró el rubio.

Hermione se giró para mirarlo, sonriendo e ignorando a la gente que cuchicheaba y revoloteaba alrededor de ellos, sin quitarles el ojo de encima.

-¡Quiero un recuerdo!-En menos de un segundo, Hermione ya se había acercado a una de las tiendas cercanas, en donde se exhibían toda clase imaginable de chucherías, entre ellas pequeños Big Ben's de miniatura.

Draco sintió como sí le hubiesen robado todo el aire de los pulmones.

¿Recuerdos? Claro, recuerdos. Quería un recuerdo de Londres para cuando volviese a Estados Unidos.

Tragando saliva, Draco la siguió, intentando que nadie, ni Hermione ni los camarógrafos y turistas que lo observaban con los ojos como platos, notara el dolor en su rostro.

.

-¿Podría ser esto más perfecto?

Draco suspiró, bajando la mirada hacia la castaña cabellera que reposaba sobre su pecho, mientras Hermione se apoyaba contra él y observaba la increíble vista que el London Eye les ofrecía de la ciudad.

_Sería más perfecto si te fueras a quedar._

A pesar del cansancio por haber estado todo el día recorriendo la ciudad, Hermione se mantenía despierta y con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

La ciudad de Londres de noche, totalmente iluminada, era una de las cosas más bellas que había visto en su vida.

-Te gustó Londres.

Hermione soltó una risita, haciendo que todas las personas a su alrededor intentaran prestar todavía más atención a la pareja.

-Amé Londres, Draco...

-¿Y entonces por qué te quieres ir?

Hermione frunció el ceño, extrañada, girándose hacia Draco para observar su rostro bajo la escasa luz de la cabina.

¿Qué por qué se querría ir?

-¿Qué?

-¿Por qué te quieres ir, Hermione? Eres feliz aquí, o eso parece. Amas la ciudad, tienes amigos, un trabajo, me tienes a mí... ¿Por qué te irás?

Hermione frunció el ceño aún más.

¿Lo tenía a él? ¿Se iría? Bien, cada vez entendía menos.

-Draco... ¿De qué estás hablando? Yo no me iré a ningún lado.

El rubio bufó.

-Sí, te irás a América.

-¿Se puede saber de dónde sacaste eso?

-Tú me lo dijiste.

La castaña ladeó la cabeza, todavía a tan solo unos cuantos centímetros de Draco, mientras intentaba encontrarle algún sentido a lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Nunca dije que me iría.

-El otro día en la playa me dijiste que extrañabas América, y cuando le pregunté si querías volver, te quedaste allí, callada, mirando hacia otro lado. Evidentemente quieres volver, y luego compraste esos recuerdos y yo...-Draco suspiró, mientras pasaba una mano por sus cabellos, nervioso.

Seguramente, Hermione lo encontraba patético.

Todo nervioso y molesto por que ella se iría.

-Draco, yo... Nunca quise que pensaras eso. Cuando te dije que extrañaba América no... No era verdad.

-¿Cómo que no era verdad?

La castaña se encogió de hombros. Draco la tenía entre la espada y la pared.

-No lo era, simplemente no supe que otra cosa decirte, yo-Hermione gruñó, estresada. Entre más se acaloraba la conversación, más se acercaban a ellos las personas que había allí dentro. Hermione comenzó a hablar en un susurro.-No sabía que otra cosa decirte, porque la verdad es... Complicada, o algo así, supongo. Y sobre los recuerdos, Draco, adoro comprar chucherías, sólo eso.

El rubio frunció aún más el ceño.

-¿Cuál es esa verdad complicada?

-Draco...

-¿Cuál es, Hermione?

El ruido de la cabina al detenerse los interrumpió, y Hermione suspiró aliviada.

5 minutos más para evitar responderle.

Sin perder ni un segundo, Draco la tomó de la mano con fuerza, como si temiese que se le escapara, e hizo su camino hacia fuera, lejos del montón de gente.

No paró hasta que estuvieron junto al coche, y allí la hizo darse la vuelta, dejándola con la espalda contra la puerta del copiloto, y la encerró apoyando ambos brazos a los lados de su cara.

-¿Cuál es la verdad, Hermione?

-Draco, yo...

-¿Tú...?

Hermione se mordió el labio nerviosa, desviando la vista.

-No puedo decírtelo.

-¿Por qué no? Se supone que soy tu amigo.

Hermione esbozó una amarga sonrisa.

-Justamente por eso, no puedo decírtelo.

-No nos iremos de aquí hasta que no me lo digas.

-Draco...

-Hermione, vamos.

La castaña lo observó desde su menos estatura, sintiéndose impotente.

-Yo te... Yo te amo.

Hermione pensó que él no la oiría, ya que las palabras salieron en un muy bajo hilo de voz, pero lo hizo.

Lo hizo y una enorme sonrisa comenzó a expandirse por su hermoso rostro.

-Dilo de nuevo.

-No.

-Dilo.

Hermione refunfuñó, pero finalmente, bajando la cabeza, lo repitió.

-Que te amo. Te amo.

Draco sonrió todavía más, y la obligó a levantar el rostro hacia él sosteniendo su mentón entre su indice y su pulgar.

-Yo te amo a ti, Hermione.

El ceño de Hermione se frunció.

-¿De verdad?

-Por supuesto que de verdad, Mione... Te amo. Te amé desde la primera vez que te vi caerte al suelo frente a mí, nena.

Hermione soltó una risita.

-No puedo creerlo.

-Yo tampoco podía. Mione, nunca antes he estado enamorado y cuando empecé a sentir que te convertías en lo más importante que tengo yo...Tuve tanto miedo, nena.

-Yo también tuve miedo...

-Y cuando pensé que te ibas a ir...-El rubio sacudió la cabeza.-Juro que planifiqué la forma de raptarte y no permitirte irte nunca.

Hermione soltó una carcajada.

-Creo que te hubiera permitido hacerlo.

Draco suspiró, apoyando su frente contra la de ella.

-Debes saber que soy un desastre, Hermione. No soy lo que te mereces, te mereces mucho más que un idiota vicioso, pervertido y problemático, pero no puedo dejarte ir, no puedo.

-No lo hagas, Draco. Sé que eres un idiota-Sonrió de costado, acercándose más a él.-Pero te amo.

-¿A pesar de eso?

-Por eso. Amar no es soportar los defectos de otra persona, Draco. Amar, en realidad es amar esos defectos. Amo todo lo que eres, incluidas tus tonterías.

Draco sonrió aún más ampliamente.

-No sé cómo hacer para llegar a merecerte alguna vez, nena, pero prometo hacerte feliz, lo prometo...

Hermione sonrió, alzándose sobre sus puntillas para buscar los labios del rubio, que inclinó la cabeza y la besó lentamente.

Su primer beso real.

-Te amo.

* * *

_**Parece que al fin todo salió a la luz, pero... ¿Seguirán las cosas tan perfectas por mucho tiempo? Chan chan channn. (?) Bueno, me dejo de tonterías.**_

_**Muchas graaaacias por leerme, las adoro de verdad, a todas . Y gracias también por aguantar mis tardanzas, dentro de poco empiezan mis vacaciones y prometo que me pongo las pilas.**_

_**Un beso gigantesco. Emma!**_

* * *

¡Me encantó este capítulo! :D

¡Por fin!

Bien, eso fue rápido! :P

Publique el capítulo anterior hace solo dos horas :) ¿Creen que podamos tener tres capítulos en un solo día? ¡Ustedes lo decidirán!

5 reviews = actualización INMEDIATA!

¡CAPÍTULOS LISTOS!

Con amor,

Old Brown Shoe :3


	14. Chapter 14

-No sabía nada.

Hermione alzó la vista del pastel que estaba cortando y observó a su jefe con cautela.

-¿Sobre qué?

-Tu noviazgo con este… tipo.-Hermione arqueó una ceja, echándole una ojeada a la revista que Oliver mantenía alzada frente él. No había despegado la mirada de las fotografías para hablarle.

-Recién sucedió anoche.

-No mientas. Evidentemente, salían desde hace tiempo.

Hermione frunció el ceño y Oliver dejó caer la revista sobre la barra.

Allí se veían fotos de ellos anoche, en el Big Ben, caminando por Londres, almorzando, en la cabina del London Eye, apoyados contra el coche, besándose.

Los habían perseguido por absolutamente todos los lugares a los que habían ido.

Hermione suspiró, intentando con todas sus fuerzas alejar la vista de aquellas fotografías.

Ayer, luego de dejarla en su departamento, Draco primero le sugirió, luego le pidió y finalmente le ordenó no leer aquellas revistas.

La tentación era enorme.

-No sabía que te gustaban las revistas de chismes.

-Y yo no sabía que te gustaban los idiotas.

Hermione abrió los ojos como platos, volviendo a levantar la vista hacia su jefe.

-Mi novio no es ningún idiota, Oliver.

El aludido bufó, poniéndose de pie.

-Luego no digas que no te lo avisé.

Sin más, se marchó hacia su estudio, dejando la revista de colores brillantes justo frente a ella.

Mierda.

Intentado distraerse, Hermione reflexionó sobre los cambios de humor de Oliver.

El fin de semana pasado había estado insoportable, mal humorado y grosero. Estos últimos dos días había vuelto a la normalidad, aunque todavía había algo raro en él, como una especie de rencor hacia ella… ¿Qué demonios le sucedía?

Hermione sacudió la cabeza, confundida y se encaminó hacia la puerta del bar con un borrador y un marcador negro para reescribir la lista de precios y especiales del día que colgaba frente a la vidriera del bar.

Estaba borrando todo cuando una mano tocó su hombro con suavidad, al girarse, una muchacha y un chico de unos dieciséis años la miraban con enormes sonrisas en el rostro.

-Eres la novia de Draco, ¿Verdad?

La castaña esbozó una sonrisa algo forzada.

-Hola…

-¿Podemos tomarnos una foto contigo?

-Eh… ¿Por qué?

La chica pareció confundida.

-Porque eres la novia de Draco.-Respondió el muchacho, como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

Hermione se encogió de hombros.

-Como quieran.-Respondió, todavía sin terminar de comprender lo que estaba sucediendo.

La muchacha comenzó a dar saltitos mientras tomaba un celular exageradamente grande y ambos se acomodaban junto a ella.

Un flash y Hermione les sonrió antes de murmurar un apresurado 'debo volver a trabajar' y entrar de nuevo en el bar.

Nunca antes le habían pedido una foto, y eso era raro. Raro.

_Acaban de pedirme una foto solo por ser tu novia. Y esto se pone cada día más raro…-B_

Le envió a Draco el mensaje y se propuso hacer para entretenerse, pero el trabajo estaba tranquilo, y lo único que podía hacer era sentarse en la barra a esperar que entrara alguien al lugar… y leer esa maldita revista.

Mordiéndose el labio, la castaña estiró la mano y la abrió por la mitad.

Y ahí estaban.

Todas sus fotos, sus salidas, las risas, los besos.

Sonrió bobaliconamente, pero la sonrisa se borró de su rostro cuando se acercó un poco más y comenzó a leer la nota.

"_Draco Malfoy parece nunca tener suficiente, y luego de una tanda de mujeres un tanto mayorcitas que él, el RockStar ha decidido variar un poco y se ha dejado ver recorriendo Londres junto a su 'novia' en el video a estrenar de Songbird, una jovencita de aspecto dulce que nada tiene que ver con las piernas largas y voluptuosos cuerpos con los cuales Draco suele rodearse._

_Lo que más sorpresa ha causado es el hecho de que esta niña, aparte de no ser famosa, ¡Es tan sólo una adolescente! Nuestras fuentes no han podido descubrir su edad, pero se cree que oscila entre los dieciséis y diecisiete años. _

_Draco, querido, ¿No querrás meterte en problemas con la ley sólo por esa carita de ángel, verdad?"_

Hermione sintió vibrar en celular en su bolsillo, pero lo ignoró y giró la página, leyendo otra parte de la odiosa nota.

"_Aparentemente, la relación comenzó cuando la bonita castaña se presentó en el casting –que finalmente ganó- para ser la cara del nuevo video de New Town, y nuestro rockero favorito se sintió inmediatamente atraído por la muchacha, tanto que se prestó para hacer la prueba de actuación con ella, una tierna escena en la que ella se lanzó sobre él como si se conocieran de toda la vida, dándole un apasionado beso enfrente de todo el equipo de New Town._

_Aparentemente, el cantante se sintió tan impresionado por la muchacha, que la invitó a dormir a su casa esa noche y ella, obviamente, no se pudo negar."_

No hace falta aclarar que para esa altura Hermione ya se encontraba mirando la revista con la boca abierta como un pescado.

¿Que lo había besado en la audición? ¿Que se había ido con él esa noche? ¿¡QUE TENÍA DIECISEIS AÑOS!?

Sin dejar su indignación de lado, Hermione sacó el celular del bolsillo y observó el nuevo mensaje de Draco.

_Créeme, se pondrá todavía más raro, pequeña. –E._

_No podrás creer lo que acabo de leer. –B._

En menos de un segundo, la respuesta del rubio ya vibraba en su bolsillo.

_Ni se te ocurra leer esa mierda, Hermione, ya hablamos sobre esto. –E._

Hermione estaba a punto de responder cuando levantó la vista y notó que dos mesas más estaban ocupadas, ¿¡En qué momento!?

Sin tardar, soltó el celular y se apresuró a tomarles el pedido y llevarle la cuenta a una pareja que se marchaba.

El resto de la tarde pasó rápido, quizás demasiado, y antes de notarlo, ya estaba guardando su uniforme, poniéndose su ropa y revisando su celular de nuevo. Tenía dos llamadas perdidas de Draco y tres mensajes.

_¿Has estado leyéndolas, Hermione? –E._

_Contéstame. –E._

_Iré a recogerte a tu trabajo. –E._

Aguantando la respiración, Hermione se despidió de los chicos de la cocina mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, comenzando a divisar ya las luces del auto azul oscuro de Draco.

-Adiós, Hermione.

-Adiós, Oliver.-Respondió distraídamente, sin girarse a mirarlo.

-Hermione.-La llamó su jefe.

Con un suspiro, Hermione despegó la vista del auto y se giró hacia su jefe.

-¿Si, Oliver?

-Quería saber si aceptarías trabajar como efectiva, cinco días a la semana.

-¿De lunes a viernes?

Oliver asintió.

-Puedo pasarte el horario por e-mail, pero principalmente, estaba pensando pedirte que trabajes en el turno de la tarde.

-Pues… Déjame responderte mañana, pero creo que… Sí, Oliver.

Su jefe sonrió, y volvió a parecer ese hombre jovial y simpático que la había contratado hace un tiempo.

-Cuídate, Hermione.

La castaña no se lo esperaba, pero de la nada, Oliver se acercó a ella y se inclinó para besarla en la mejilla, demasiado cerca de la boca.

Con una risita nerviosa, Hermione se alejó y levantó una mano en forma de saludo.

-Adiós, Oliver.

Hermione se apresuró a salir del lugar y abrió la puerta del auto.

Una vez dentro, se giró hacia el asiento del conductor, en donde Draco sostenía el volante con fuerza entre sus manos y la observaba con fijeza.

-¿Qué mierda fue eso?-No gritó, ni alzó la voz. Se mantuvo impasible, pero su tono bajo era de lo más escalofriante.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Ese imbécil te besó, Hermione, no te hagas la tonta.

Hermione suspiró, mientras se abrochaba el cinturón de seguridad.

-Fue un beso en la mejilla en agradecimiento por aceptar trabajar en el turno tarde como efectiva, nada más.

-¿Trabajarás toda la semana aquí?

-Sí.

Draco frunció el ceño.

-Ahora comenzaremos con las sesiones de fotos y la promoción del video.

-Ya veré que hago, lo arreglaremos. ¿Puedo preguntarte porqué luces tan enfadado?

El rubio bufó y puso en marcha el coche.

-Lo hablaremos en mi casa.

_¿Quieres ir a mi casa? Sí, Draco, vayamos a tu casa._

Hermione rodó los ojos, y gracias al Cielo, Draco no la vio.

El rubio no estaba de ánimos ese día. Primero Jules obligándolo a aparecer en uno de esos horrendos Talk Shows mañana, luego Hermione leyendo toda es mierda que él no quería que leyera, y finalmente ese imbécil besando a su novia.

Está bien, era un beso en la mejilla, pero le importaba una mierda. Había estado demasiado cerca de su boca, y eso era algo inaceptable.

En menos de lo que pensaba, Hermione ya se encontraba dentro del departamento de Draco, observando todo con mucha curiosidad.

Era justamente como se lo había imaginado. Masculino, moderno, y amplio. Perfecto.

-¿Qué leíste?

-¿Qué?-Hermione, distraída, se giró para mirar al rubio, que pasó a su lado, tomándola de la mano en el proceso y llevándola hacia la cocina con él.

-¿Qué fue lo que leíste?

-Oh…-La castaña suspiró, mientras también inspeccionaba la plateada cocina con sumo interés.-Lo siento, sé que te prometí no hacerlo, pero la tentación fue insoportable.

Draco rodó los ojos mientras abría el refrigerador.

-¿Qué fue lo que leíste?-Repitió, sacando dos cervezas. Hermione sacudió la cabeza, arrugando la nariz en su dirección y él no pudo evitar sonreír con ternura. Qué adorable era. Guardó una de las cervezas y tomó una lata de gaseosa, que le entregó a su novia.

-Una nota… Hablaban sobre muchas cosas pero decían tantas mentiras, ¡Decían que te besé en la audición y que esa noche me fui… me vine contigo a tu casa!-Se corrigió, sin perder el tono de indignación, y Draco sonrió durante un segundo antes de sacudir la cabeza.

-Te dije que no debías leerlas, sólo saben hablar mierda.

-Pero, ¿Por qué inventan cosas?

-Porque eso vende, Mione. Y no importa cuántas veces digas que eso es mentira, la idea de que es verdad ya estará demasiado mentira en las cabezas de la gente.

-Dijeron que yo era solo una adolescente, ¡Que tenía entre dieciséis y diecisiete años!

Draco sonrió.

-Bueno, no puedo culparlos por eso…

Hermione le frunció el ceño, molesta, y él se acercó hacia el taburete en el que ella estaba sentada, obligándola a abrir las piernas para pararse entre ellas.

-No parezco de dieciséis años.

-Tienes cara de niña, Mione.

-Tengo casi diecinueve.

-Lo sé, nena.-Draco sonrió de lado, inclinándose para besarla por primera vez en la noche. Sus labios se movieron suavemente sobre los de la castaña, y se separó para susurrar-Prométeme que no leerás más eso.

-Draco…

-Mione, entiende lo que te digo, por favor. He visto como esa mierda ha arruinado las relaciones de muchos amigos, aunque no lo creas, te afectará. Deja de hacerlo, por favor.

Hermione suspiró.

-Está bien.-Y antes de que él pudiera decir algo más, la castaña tomó su chaqueta con fuerza y lo empujó hacia abajo para que volviera a besarla.

Él sonrió contra sus labios mientras tomaba su rostro entre sus grandes manos.

-¿Estamos bien?

-Estamos bien.-Respondió ella entre medio del beso y él la besó una última vez antes de soltarla.

-Cenemos, ¿Quieres?

La castaña asintió mientras lo veía deambular por la cocina.

-¿Sabes cocinar?

-No, así que tienes dos opciones. O pido comida china o pido pizza.

Hermione soltó una carcajada.

-Comida china.

Él asintió y fue a buscar el teléfono mientras la veía seguir chismoseando alrededor de la casa.

Draco necesitaba protegerla, protegerla de todo. Y sabía que si la dejaba seguir metiendo las narices en toda esa porquería de la prensa, terminaría lastimada, y eso era algo que simplemente no podía permitir.

No importaba que ella pensase que era exagerado, no pensaba exponerla a ese tipo de cosas, ni hablar.

Draco sonrió mientras la veía revisar su estantería de libros en la sala.

La quería. La amaba tanto, y estaba seguro de que nunca podría dejarla ir.

* * *

_**¡Muchas gracias por leerme! Un saludo gigante a todas y muchas gracias por el apoyo y la paciencia.**_

_**Un beso gigantesco, ¡Emma!**_

* * *

5 reviews = actualización INMEDIATA!

Con amor,

Old Brown Shoe :3


	15. Chapter 15

Draco observó a la castaña dormida junto a él, que apoyaba la cabeza sobre su regazo y una de sus pequeñas manitos sobre su rodilla, y siguió acariciando su larga cabellera con suavidad, ignorando por completo la película que emitía pequeños destellos de luz sobre el rostro de Hermione.

Nunca, nunca en sus veintidós años de vida se había sentido así. Era como si todo su mundo girara alrededor de esa mujercita, sólo ella. Adoraba todo de Hermione. Su voz, su humor, su estatura, sus pecas, sus ojos, su risa, sus tonterías, su insaciable curiosidad y esa infinita ternura e inocencia que se reflejaba en cada parte de su ser.

Era hermosa.

Era suya.

Con una sonrisa, Draco se levantó cuidadosamente del sofá, sosteniendo la cabeza de Hermione para que no se despertara. Apagó el televisor y volvió a tomarla en brazos para llevarla a la habitación.

Una vez arriba, corrió las sábanas como pudo y metió a la muy dormida Hermione en la cama.

No sabía que se supone que debería hacer. ¿La dejaba con los jeans puestos o no?

Finalmente se decidió a quitarle las zapatillas, seguidas por las medias, y comenzó a desabrochar el botón del jean, pero se quedó duro cuando Hermione comenzó a removerse.

Extrañado, la vio levar sus manos a su espalda, arqueándose hacia arriba y desabrocharse el corpiño, el cual salió volando por la habitación en cuanto estuvo fuera de ella.

-Odio esa cosa.-Murmuró Hermione muy bajito, antes de suspirar y volver a acomodarse para seguir durmiendo.

Draco reprimió una carcajada y terminó de quitarle los jeans, mordiéndose el labio cuando las rosadas panties de Hermione quedaron a la vista.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Draco desasió de su ropa y, sólo en bóxer, se metió en la cama junto a Hermione, que inmediatamente se giró hacia él y lo abrazó con fuerza.

El rubio sonrió todavía más ampliamente.

A pesar de la erección que crecía entre sus piernas, estaba feliz de tenerla allí, sin hacer nada más que sostenerla entre sus brazos y verla dormir.

Adoraba verla dormir.

Era inquieta y hablaba mucho, mientras enredaba sus piernas con las del rubio y murmuraba algo acerca de no querer irse jamás.

Draco inclinó la cabeza para besarla en la coronilla, mientras de a poco el sueño lo llevaba a él también.

.

A las diez y media de la mañana, Hermione abrió un ojo, y luego el otro.

¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué había hecho anoche? ¿Quién era-

Oh, cierto.

Hermione sonrió adormiladamente mientras recordaba la película y finalmente, haber caído dormida sobre el regazo de su novio.

Él debía de haberla traído hasta su cama.

Desperezándose, Hermione se giró dentro de los brazos de Draco, para encontrárselo durmiendo a solo un par de centímetros de su rostro, mientras rodeaba su cintura con sus musculosos brazos.

Mordiéndose el labio, Hermione levantó su mano y la deslizó con suavidad por la mejilla del rubio, bajando por su barbilla y finalmente apoyándola sobre su pecho.

Sin poder evitarlo, miró hacia abajo e inspiró hondo.

Tenía un cuerpo de pecado.

Todo planos duros, fuertes y hermosos. Deseó recorrer su torso con su mano, pero se contuvo, ¿Y si se despertaba?

Alzó los ojos hacia su rostro, sonriendo frente a lo adorable que era mientras dormía.

-Puedo sentir como me miras.

Hermione sonrió, deslizando la punta de sus dedos sobre el labio inferior de Draco.

-Es que eres muy lindo.

Draco sonrió antes de atrapar uno de los dedos de Hermione entre sus dientes.

-Tú eres hermosa.-Susurró antes de darle un pequeño mordisco a su índice y soltarlo.

Hermione se mordió el labio y sonrió al mismo tiempo.

-¿Puedo preguntar cómo llegué aquí?

-Te traje en brazos.-Susurró Draco abriendo sus preciosos ojos grises.

-Y me quitarse la ropa.

-Te quité los jeans. Y las zapatillas.

-Y el sostén.

-Oh, no, eso lo hiciste tú. Lo lograste sin quitarte la remera mientras decías algo como 'Odio estas cosas'.

La castaña soltó una carcajada bajo la atenta mirada de Draco, que le sonreía con adoración.

-Detesto dormir con el sostén puesto. En el viaje desde América hasta aquí, lo único que hice fue girar en mi asiento deseando poder quitármelo.

Draco sonrió todavía más, y bajó lentamente la mirada hasta la altura de los pechos de la castaña.

-Por mí, no hay ningún problema. Puedes dejar de usarlos cuando estés aquí.-Susurró, su voz volviéndose una octava más grave mientras sus increíbles ojos grises brillaban.

Hermione inspiró hondo, mientras sentía un cosquilleo en su vientre.

-No hagas eso.-Susurró, y Draco alzó los ojos para trabarlos con los de ella.

-¿Que no haga qué?

-Se siente raro cuando hablas así y me miras así.

-¿Raro?

Hermione se encogió de hombros.

Nunca antes había sentido algo así. Especialmente, nunca con Seamus.

Era como si su vientre se encendiera, cosquilleara y doliera al mismo tiempo, a la vez que sus piernas se convertían en gelatina.

-Raro.

-¿Cuándo te hablo cómo?-Susurró Draco, sin dejar de utilizar esa voz rasposa que tenía por las mañanas, mientras se inclinaba sobre ella y depositaba un dulce beso sobre el lóbulo de su oreja.

Hermione sintió una sacudida por dentro.

-Ya sabes cómo.

Draco sonrió.

Por supuesto que sabía cómo.

Cuando los dientes del rubio mordieron su lóbulo con suavidad, Hermione soltó un pequeñísimo gemido.

Draco sonrió.

Eso, deseaba eso.

Deseaba saber cómo sonaban sus gemidos, y su nombre en sus labios cuando se corría. Quería saber cuáles eran sus puntos débiles, esos que la hacían volverse loca de placer. Quería sentir la forma en la que se arqueaba bajo sus manos, cómo se mordía los labios de placer y la forma en la que sus ojos brillaban al mirarlo mientras él se enterraba en ella.

Todo eso, lo deseaba todo. Y mucho más.

-Son casi las once.

-¿Y qué?-Susurró el rubio sin dejar de besar el cuello de su novia.

-La entrevista de la que me hablaste ayer, ¿No lo recuerdas?-La voz de Hermione no era más que un hilo tembloroso y Draco bufó contra su cuello.

-Lo había olvidado.

-Lo noté.-Susurró la castaña divertida, y Draco gimió, frustrado, antes de ponerse de pie y caminar hacia el cuarto de baño.

-¿Vendrás conmigo?

Hermione sonrió desde la cama, estirándose.

-Bueno.-Susurró finalmente, y se puso de pie para buscar sus jeans.-Pero necesito pasar por mi casa.

-Está bien.-Draco apareció desde el baño con el cepillo de dientes dentro de la boca, y comenzó a rebuscar entre los cajones.

Hermione lo observó, ya vestida y sentada en la cama, con una sonrisita en el rostro.

Su novio era demasiado sexi, para ser justos.

-¿Admirando las vistas?-Susurró Draco mientras tomaba algo del cajón y se giraba.

-Tienes mejor trasero que yo.-Masculló Hermione, observando la ancha espalda y estrecha cintura de Draco al caminar hacia el baño.

Él soltó una carcajada.

-No creo que eso sea posible.

.

Hermione se mordió el labio mientras seguía a Draco a través de los pasillos del canal de televisión en el que se encontraban.

Todo el mundo los miraba. Todas y cada una de las personas que pasaban caminando a su lado le echaban una ojeada a sus manos unidas y sonreían, o arqueaban una ceja o simplemente le comentaban algo a quien tenían al lado.

Era incómodo, y ella no entendía cómo hacía Draco para caminar tranquilamente, sin prestarles ningún tipo de atención.

-Relájate.-Lo oyó susurrar mientras abría una puerta con su nombre escrito en ella.

-Lo siento.

Él se giró para mirarla y sonrió, mientras se inclinaba para besar su sien con suavidad.

-No lo hagas.

El resto de la banda estaba dentro de aquella habitación, esperando a que los llamaran, y Ginny también estaba allí.

Luego de saludar, Hermione se sentó en un sillón de tres cuerpos entre Draco y Evan.

-¿Y Luna?

-Está preparando el desfile de mañana. Vendrás, ¿Verdad?

Hermione se encogió de hombros.

-Seguro.

La puerta de abrió un segundo después, y una rubia platinada apareció.

-Chicos, al aire en tres minutos.

Draco suspiró, mientras el resto de los chicos le sonreían burlones.

-Cada día odio más estas cosas.

Hermione sonrió, mientras le daba un beso de despedida en los labios.

-Te amo. No sufras demasiado.

Draco le mordió el labio inferior antes de ponerse de pie.

-Te amo todavía más. Lo intentaré.

Draco ignoró las miradas sorprendidas de sus amigos y se dirigió a la puerta con un suspiro.

Ginny alzó una ceja en su dirección y soltó un pequeño gritito de alegría cuando los chicos desaparecieron tras la puerta, mientras corría a sentarse junto a ella.

-¡Dios, esto es absolutamente genial! Draco está tan enamorado, ¡Te adora! Nunca antes lo había visto así y esto es tan tierno, ¡Alice va a morir cuando lo vea!

Hermione soltó una carcajada.

El entusiasmo de Ginny era contagioso.

-Es lindo, ¿A que sí?-Susurró, mientras se mordía el labio.

-¿Draco? Supongo que lo es. Demasiado alto y flacucho para mi gusto, pero es lindo.

-¡Draco no es flacucho!

-Lo es.

-Sólo si lo comparas con otros.

Ginny soltó una carcajada.

-Bueno, tienes razón. Quizás no sea un flacucho.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza, con una sonrisa en el rostro, y fijó sus ojos en la tevé cuando la presentación del programa comenzó.

-Gracias a Dios que es un show en vivo, sino deberíamos estar aquí como mínimo por tres horas.

-Oh… ¿Por qué?

-A veces las cosas salen mal y deben empezar todo de nuevo. Pero eso no sucederá hoy. Más les vale no decir nada fuera de lugar.

Hermione sonrió. Sabía sobre eso.

A veces hacían comentarios subidos de tono en programas de horario para todo público o se enfadaban con el entrevistador o se negaban a responder alguna pregunta.

Eran chicos problemáticos. Eso era lo que la gente decía.

La presentadora del show era alta, rubia y extremadamente delgada.

Se llamaba Carrie y parecía muy simpática. Draco estaba sentado en el sillón junto a ella, con Zabini al lado. Luego estaba Theodore y finalmente Evan.

Dos minutos de entrevista y ya podías ver que Draco quería largarse de allí a toda prisa.

Estaba repantigando sobre su sillón, asintiendo y forzando sonrisitas cada tanto. Zabini se reía de todo, Theodore era muy cortés, y Evan, de llano, no hablaba.

-Esta pregunta va directamente dirigida a ti, Draco…-Carrie dejó la tarjeta sobre el escritorio, esbozando una sonrisita.- ¿Tienes novia?

Draco sonrió. Se podría decir que fue su primera sonrisa real desde que comenzó la entrevista.

-Tengo novia.-Murmuró con su voz grave en respuesta.

El público aplaudió y gritó, y Draco sacudió la cabeza con una imperceptible sonrisa en el rostro.

-Y su nombre es Hermione Granger, ¿Cierto?-Draco asintió, comenzando a incomodarse. Hablar sobre su vida privada no era específicamente lo que más adoraba hacer.-Hay algo que nos ha estado carcomiendo, Draco. ¿Es Hermione una menor?

El rubio bufó.

-No, no lo es. En una semana cumplirá diecinueve años.

-¡Oh, pues parece que tuviera dieciséis!-Carrie soltó una carcajada y Draco se limitó a sonreír.

-Lo sé. Son las pecas.

Hermione, que había estado frunciendo el ceño, no pudo evitar sonreír.

Él recordaba hasta el más mínimo detalle de aquella audición.

-¿Quieres contarnos algo más sobre ella?

-No.

Carrie pareció algo descolocada por la frontalidad de Draco, pero finalmente asintió.

-La conociste en la audición, ¿Verdad?-Draco respondió con un asentamiento.- ¿Y es verdad que te besó allí mismo?

Draco suspiro.

-Prefiero no seguir hablando del tema.

-Pero el público quiere saber.

-Y yo no quiero contarles.-Rebatió el rubio en un tono demasiado dulce para las palabras que había pronunciado, mientras esbozaba una maliciosa sonrisita.

Hermione sintió que lo adoraba más a cada segundo que pasaba.

Carrie asintió, y tomó otra de las tarjetas del escritorio.

-Bueno, y sobre el video de Songbird, ¿Cuándo será lanzado?-Draco se quedó callado, decidiendo no contestar, y Zabini volvió a hablar.

-Dentro de un par de semanas. Están terminando la edición, y pronto podrán verlo.

Luego de eso, la entrevista siguió cursos más profesionales, excepto por cuando Theodore y Zabini fueron interrogados por sus duraderas relaciones.

Ambos se desasieron de las preguntas rápidamente, aunque con mucho más tacto que Draco.

Hermione sonrió mientras lo veía allí, sentado, arqueando una ceja ante alguna idiotez que Carrie dijo.

Era precioso. Y malo. Y muy bueno. Celoso y un total pervertido. Un idiota y un genio al mismo tiempo. Y ella lo amaba.

Con todas sus contradicciones, sus complicaciones e idioteces.

Lo amaba.

* * *

_**Amo, amo, amo demasiado esta relación. Tanto que me va a costar un montón arruinarla… (No, no me odien, saben que lo tengo que hacer, sino la historia sería aburrida). Y cambiando de tema… ¡Un millón de gracias por todo! De todas formas, no saben lo importante que es para mí que les guste todo esto, porque de verdad me esfuerzo bastante para hacerlo. Muchas gracias y espero que tengan una buena semana.**_

_**Un beso enorme. Emma.**_

* * *

Ok, pronto todo se va a ir a la mierda… :(

Si quieren saber cómo,

5 reviews = actualización INMEDIATA!

Con amor,

Old Brown Shoe :3


	16. Chapter 16

**En este capítulo encontraran escenas un poco… subidas de tono cuando encuentren este signo: (*) significa que va a empezar totalmente, los que deseen, no lean esa parte… Es de las únicas advertencias que pondré en el fic, así que tendrán que ser cuidadosos!**

-¿Lista ya para irnos?

Cuando hubieron terminado con las fotografías en el backstage, Draco volvió al camerino, en donde Hermione y Ginny seguían cuchicheando.

-Dejen de conspirar en contra nuestra, mujeres.- Ginny le rodó los ojos a su novio, y Hermione soltó una carcajada.

-Adiós, Ginny.-Hermione se levantó y depositó un beso en la mejilla de su amiga antes de dirigirse a saludar al resto de los chicos.

-¿Vendrás al desfile de mañana?

-Oh… ¿Tú irás?-Hermione se giró hacia Draco, que en ese momento se dirigía a saludar a Ginny, y él negó con la cabeza.

-Tenemos ensayo mañana, pero puedo llevarte, si quieres.

-Oh, no, no te preocupes.

-Me queda de paso, Mione. Te llevaré.

-¡Y luego vienes a almorzar conmigo y con Luna!

-Está bien…-Susurró Hermione, sabiendo que no importaba cuanto discutiera, Draco la terminaría llevando de todas formas.

Una vez fuera del estudio, Draco caminó rodeando sus hombros con un brazo, mientras una horda de paparazzis los seguía a través del aparcamiento.

Hermione levantó la cabeza para echarle una ojeada a su novio mientras una sonrisita se dibujaba en su rostro.

Estaba segura de que cualquier mujer soñaría con caminar bajo el brazo de ese hombre.

Llevaba sus Ray-Bans negros y su chaqueta de cuero negra sobre una playera blanca y unos jeans negros ajustados. Sus cabellos estaban despeinados y el cigarrillo que sostenía entre sus dedos y de vez en cuando se llevaba a la boca completaban el look de un espectacular _bad-boy_ de Hollywood.

Una sonrisa torcida que te hacía pensar en malas intenciones y acciones lascivas se expandía por su rostro, y en cuanto notó la forma en la que Hermione lo miraba, bajó la cabeza para observarla con sus increíbles ojos grises escondidos por el vidrio oscuro de sus lentes.

Una sonrisa más amplia y dulce se extendió por su rostro, mientras se inclinaba para depositar un casto beso en los labios de la castaña.

-Hola, nena.-Susurró, y Hermione le respondió con una enorme sonrisa antes de subirse al coche.

Nunca antes se hubiese imaginado que aquel hombre tan hermoso la iba a querer a ella, pero así parecía ser, y Hermione no podía sentirse más feliz.

-¿Quieres ir a almorzar a algún lado, o prefieres volver a casa?-Preguntó Draco mientras ponía en marcha el coche.

-Volver a casa. No más cámaras por hoy, por favor.-Susurró Hermione, y Draco torció la boca en una mueca irónica.

-Sabes que tendrás que acostumbrarte a ellas, ¿Verdad, Mione?

La castaña suspiró.

-Lo intento. De veras que lo intento pero no es algo a lo que pueda acostumbrarme de un día para el otro.-Respondió, cohibida, y Draco estiró la mano para tomar la suya y apretarla cariñosamente.

-Lo entiendo, lo sé.-Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír cuando el rubio se llevó su mano a los labios y depositó un beso en el dorso antes de soltarla.

El camino al departamento fue rápido y una vez dentro, Hermione se dirigió a la cocina.

-Yo cocino hoy, ¿Tienes verduras?

El rubio asintió con un sonrisita mientras la seguía a la cocina.

Una hora y media más tarde, Draco terminó de lavar los platos, algo a lo que no estaba muy acostumbrado, y se giró para sonreírle a su novia.

Las fajitas de Hermione habían sido una grata sorpresa.

-Así que sí sabes cocinar.

-Por supuesto que sé cocinar, tonto.-La castaña se irguió sobre sus puntillas para devolverle el beso, y sonrió contra sus labios.- ¿Draco?

-¿Sí?

-Me encantaría tomar un baño.-Susurró, rodeando la cintura de su novio con los brazos.

A Draco el aliento se le atascó en la garganta, y volvió a respirar cuando se dio cuenta de que esa no era ninguna invitación a hacer el amor en la ducha. Ella se quería dar un baño. Sola.

-Por supuesto, ya te buscaré toallas.

-En realidad… Estaba pensando en ir a mi casa.

Draco frunció el ceño.

-Pero aquí tienes cuatro baños.

Hermione soltó una carcajada.

-Pero allí tengo mi ropa.

Draco asintió lentamente.

-¿Y si la buscamos?

-¿Perdón?

-¿Si buscamos tu ropa y luego tú te quedas aquí?

-¿Aquí… contigo?-El rubio asintió.- ¿Y por cuánto tiempo sería eso?

Draco se encogió de hombros.

-No te estoy presionando para que vengas a vivir conmigo, Mione. Pero me agrada tenerte aquí y no quiero que te vayas. De todas formas, te llamaré al móvil todo el tiempo si no estás aquí, así que me parece lo más cómodo.

Hermione soltó una risita.

-Eres un acosador.-Sonrió ampliamente, mordiéndose el labio, y Draco decidió que esa expresión entre divertida y traviesa que se instalaba en su rostro era una de sus preferidas.

-¿Qué dices?

-Digo que… Está bien.

-¿Bien?-La castaña asintió y Draco sonrió más ampliamente.-Vamos a buscar esa ropa.-Susurró, tomándola de la mano y caminando hacia la puerta.

Una vez que hubieron vuelto del apartamento de Hermione con un pequeño bolso lleno de ropa, la castaña se metió al baño y se dedicó a ducharse, mientras Draco, sentado en la cama al otro lado de la puerta, se imaginaba cómo sería estar con ella allí dentro, viendo el agua recorrer su pequeño y hermoso cuerpo…

Oh, no, Malfoy, no sigas por ahí, o tendrás problemas que no serán nada fáciles de solucionar.

Draco se frotó la cara con ambas manos antes de levantarse y quitarse los jeans para volver a la cama.

Quería hacerle el amor a Hermione. Necesitaba hacerle el amor. Pero dentro de él sabía que eso no sucedería hasta que ella le diera el sí definitivo, así que mientras tanto tendría que acostumbrarse al dolor que sentía en sus partes íntimas.

Cuando Hermione salió del baño envuelta en una nube de vapor, Draco ya estaba dentro de la cama, tapado hasta la cintura, mostrando su increíble torso con una mano bajo la cabeza y sosteniendo un libro en la otra.

Hermione se permitió acercarse un rato antes de sacudir la cabeza y caminar hacia el sofá en donde reposaba su bolso.

-¿Ya terminaste?-Murmuró Draco, mirándola unos segundos por debajo del libro. Hermione asintió.

El rubio tragó saliva. ¿Acaso Hermione lo hacía para volverlo loco? Porque definitivamente, lo estaba logrando.

La castaña caminó hacia el sofá llevando sólo esa pequeñísima toalla que no llegaba a taparle el trasero, y rebuscó dentro de su bolso antes de volver a internarse en el baño.

Draco respiró hondo, mientras depositaba su ojeado libro sobre la mesa de noche y esperaba a que Hermione volviera a la habitación.

En cuanto salió del baño, la castaña le sonrió y correteó hasta la cama para lanzarse sobre él. Literalmente, se lanzó sobre él.

Draco soltó una carcajada mientras abría las mantas para que ella quedara tapada también y la abrazó a su cuerpo, sintiendo como se le ponía cada vez más dura debido a la posición en la que se encontraban.

Hermione estaba abrazada a su pecho con una pierna a cada lado de su cadera.

-Mione…-La voz del rubio se había vuelto una octava más grande debido a lo mucho que estaba intentando mantener el control.

-¿Mmm?

-Nena, creo que deberías…-Draco se aclaró la garganta, mientras comenzaba a respirar más profundamente.- ¿Moverte?

Hermione levantó la cabeza, que había escondido en el hueco de su cuello y lo observó con una ceja alzada.

-¿Por qué?-Preguntó, burlona, y Draco, a pesar de no ser tan bruto, no lo soportó más.

-Porque si no voy a hacerte el amor ahora mismo.

Hermione sintió como se le cortaba la respiración, mientras observaba a Draco de hito en hito.

El rubio sonrió irónicamente, sabiendo que ahora ella se separaría de él de un salto, escandalizada.

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando en lugar de eso, la castaña se mordió el labio inferior durante un instante antes de responder con suavidad.

-Hazlo, entonces.

Draco abrió los ojos como platos, mientras intentaba procesar lo que su novia acababa de decirle.

-¿Tu quieres que…?-Hermione asintió, aún mordiéndose el labio, y Draco inspiró hondo.- ¿Sabes lo que me estás pidiendo, Hermione?-La castaña volvió a asentir, y Draco gimió bajito antes de girar con ella en brazos, dejándola atrapada en la cama bajo él.

**(*)**

Inmediatamente, sus bocas se encontraron y Draco suspiró mientras tomaba el control del beso e invadía la dulce cavidad de Hermione con su lengua.

La castaña dirigió ambas manos hacia arriba, acariciando los cabellos del rubio con suavidad, y él le mordió el labio mientras sus manos acariciaban las caderas y los bordes de los pechos de Hermione.

-Te he deseado desde el primer momento en que te vi, Hermione.

La castaña sonrió en medio del beso.

-¿De verdad?

-Claro que sí.

Draco se separó de sus labios para besarle el cuello mientras con ambas manos comenzaba a levantar la enorme remera en la cual consistía el pijama de Hermione, para acariciar su vientre desnudo sin estorbos.

Hermione se estremeció y levantó ambos brazos cuando Draco tiró de la camisa hacia arriba, quitándosela por la cabeza y dejándola sólo en bragas bajo él.

Con lujuria, observó los pechos, y subió ambas manos para acariciarlos, jugueteando con las puntas.

-Draco…-Hermione se mordió el labio, saboreando las desconocidas sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo.

El rubio sonrió traviesamente antes de bajar la cabeza y comenzar a pasar su lengua lentamente por los pezones de Hermione, haciéndola gemir más alto y aferrarse a sus cabellos con fuerza.

Draco siguió torturándola, e Hermione sintió que no podía más. Sentía las bragas húmedas y una bola de fuego dentro del vientre que iba a consumirla en cualquier momento.

-¡Dra-co!-El rubio levantó la cabeza para observarla, y la besó suavemente en los labios.

-¿Sí, mi amor?

-Hazlo…

-¿Qué cosa?

-¡Lo que sea que tengas que hacer pero hazlo!

Draco sonrió.

Le encantó descubrir cuán apasionada parecía ser en la cama su Hermione.

Depositando besos a lo largo de su estómago, Draco bajó hasta el borde de sus bragas, y besó su vulva por sobre la tela antes de quitárselas. La castaña lo observó escandalizada mientras él le abría las piernas y se las colocaba sobre los hombros, pero eso fue lo último que pudo hacer antes de que la boca de su novio invadiera aquella zona tan íntima, y un rayo de placer atravesara todo su cuerpo, obligándola a arquear la espalda sobre el colchón, aferrando una mano a las sábanas y la otra a los cabellos rubios de Draco.

Las sensaciones que sacudieron su cuerpo mientras Draco hacía su magia allí abajo, eran algo que Hermione no se imaginaba que pudiera llegar a sentir.

Era como si… Algo, se formara dentro de ella, y se hiciera cada vez más y más grande, amenazando con explotar en cualquier momento y volarla a ella en pedazos también.

Hermione lo sintió crecer y crecer, mientras de su boca escapaban palabras sin sentido y gemidos cada vez más fuertes, antes de estallar.

Y fue hermoso.

Draco se relamió los labios mientras levantaba la cabeza, observando cómo Hermione alcanzaba el orgasmo. Él no recordaba haberse sentido tan satisfecho solo por darle un orgasmo a una mujer nunca antes. Pero, claro, ella no era cualquier mujer… Ella era el amor de su vida.

Hermione gritó, y gimió y flotó en el cielo mientras todo su cuerpo se tensaba y relajaba repetidas veces, sin entender muy bien qué sucedía, pero deseando que durara para siempre.

Cuando pudo recuperar la respiración, abrió los ojos, mientras su pecho subía y bajaba con las profundas bocanadas de aire que tomaba, y observó a Draco con adoración.

-Eso fue…-Hermione tragó, sacudiendo la cabeza.-Espectacular.

Draco sonrió, inclinándose para besarla, y Hermione notó el sabor extraño en su boca. Su sabor extraño.

-Eso fue sólo el comienzo.

Hermione sonrió.

-¿Otra vez?

El rubio soltó una risita mientras estiraba una mano hacia su mesita de noche y rebuscaba un preservativo allí dentro.

-¿Estás entusiasmada, pequeña?

Hermione se encogió de hombros tímidamente, mientras acariciaba el abdomen del rubio con la punta de los dedos, sintiendo como los músculos del muchacho se tensaban bajo su tacto.

-Sigues con eso puesto todavía.-Susurró, echándole una ojeada a los bóxers negros, y Draco sonrió antes de arrodillarse frente a ella y quitárselos.

A Hermione se le secó la boca, y deslizó la punta de la lengua por sus labios para humedecerlos.

¿Cómo carajos iba eso a entrar en ella?

Draco se volvió a acostar sobre ella y besó sus mejillas antes de volver hacia su boca.

-Tranquila… Iré despacio, lo prometo.-Hermione asintió e inspiró hondo mientras Draco rompía el condón con los dientes y luego se lo colocaba con una sola mano sin dejar de besarla.- ¿Estás lista?

La castaña asintió y se dejó hacer mientras Draco le doblaba las rodillas hacia arriba y abría sus piernas, tirándola más para abajo hasta encontrar la posición perfecta.

Un beso más y él ya se estaba enterrando en ella.

Hermione sintió como si un barco de carga estuviera destruyendo su pequeño puertecito, pero respiró hondo y enterró el rostro en el cuello de Draco, mientras lo sentía cada vez más adentro.

Cuando estuvo completamente dentro de ella, Draco suspiró entrecortadamente, sintiendo una ola de sensaciones inundándolo.

Debía mantener la calma, debía hacerlo.

Sin moverse, giró la cabeza y comenzó a besar el cuello de Hermione, subiendo por su mejilla hasta llegar a sus labios.

-¿Estás bien?-Hermione asintió con los ojos cerrados, y Draco le acarició el labio inferior con la lengua.-Abre los ojos, mi amor.

Hermione obedeció, y su mirada se encontró con los ensombrecidos ojos esmeraldas del rubio.

-Estoy bien.

Draco sonrió levemente, besando la punta de su nariz.

-Ya está. No dolerá más…

Hermione asintió, inspirando entrecortadamente.

Draco se dedicó a besar su cuello y jugar con sus pezones entre sus dedos, sin volver a moverse allí abajo. Comprendió que estaba esperando a que ella le diera señales de que ya no dolía.

Cuando Hermione sintió que aquella puntada de dolor comenzaba a convertirse en fuego líquido, movió las caderas bajo las de Draco, y él levantó la mirada para trabarla con sus enormes ojos miel.

Comprendiendo el mensaje, el rubio comenzó a moverse dentro de ella, muy suavemente al principio, mientras Hermione enterraba las uñas en su baja espalda y gemía contra su hombro.

-Más…

Draco sonrió y aumentó el ritmo, sintiendo el orgasmo crecer cada vez más dentro de su cuerpo.

-Ven conmigo, nena.

-Draco…

-Vamos, hazlo, déjate llevar.

Hermione soltó un gritito, el nombre de Draco deformado por el placer, mientras sentía como un demoledor orgasmo la volvía a llevar, haciéndola estallar en mil pedazos alrededor de Draco, que la siguió un par de embestidas después.

**(*)**

Ambos sudorosos y sin respiración, giraron por la cama, hasta que Hermione estuvo acostada sobre el pecho del rubio, que la estrechó contra él mientras una enorme sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

-Te amo, Hermione. Te amo tanto.

La castaña soltó una risita.

-Y yo te amo a ti, Draco. Eso fue genial.-Hermione giró la cabeza para besarle el pecho.-Debemos hacerlo más seguido.

El rubio soltó una carcajada.

-Dalo por hecho.

* * *

**_¿Les gustó? ¿Sí, sí, sí? Me esforcé bastante en el Lemmon, cosa que me da bastante vergüencita, pero lo he intentado, y bueno… este fue el resultado ¿Muy horrible? Ojalá que no. Díganme que les pareció en un hermosisisimo review, amiguitas!_**

**_Ah, y posiblemente esté subiendo alguna especie de One-Shoot relacionado con algo de navidad algún día de estos, sólo para que sepan… ¡Y Felices fiestas a todos! Espero que la pasen bien, disfruten mucho, coman muchas cosas ricas y duerman un montón, igual que yo pienso hacer._**

**_¡Un enorme beso a todas! Emma._**

* * *

¿Qué pensaron de todo lo que pasó en este capítulo? ¿Les gustó?

No sé si hacer el one-shot ahora o esperar a Navidad,* faltan unos cuantos meses para eso así que...

Pero,

5 reviews = actualización INMEDIATA!

CAPÍTULOS LISTOS!

Abrazos,

Old Brown Shoe :3


	17. Chapter 17

Draco le dio otra calada a su cigarrillo mientras observaba a su novia dormir al otro lado del cristal.

El sol que entraba a raudales por los amplios ventanales lo habían despertado, y luego de pasar media hora viendo a Hermione dormir, el rubio salió a la terraza para fumar su primer cigarrillo de la semana.

Con un suspiro, levantó la pequeña mierdecilla que tenía entre los dedos, preguntándose como carajo haría para dejarlo.

Las drogas no habían sido demasiado difíciles, pues según el psicólogo, él no tendía a tener una personalidad adictiva. Pero aquellas pequeños contenedores de nicotina eran un tema aparte. Simplemente... No veía la manera de dejarlos.

Aunque tampoco quería terminar postrado en una cama con un respirador artificial por culpa de ellos. Suspiró y volvió a llevárselo a la boca.

Tiempo al tiempo.

Draco observó con fijeza como su novia se desperezaba lentamente en la cama, y sintió que se le volvía a poner dura.

No tenía idea de que le pasaba con ella. Cada vez que la tenía cerca se comportaba como un maricón, sabiendo que haría lo que sea con tal de verla sonreír.

Con sólo pensar en ella se le ponía dura, y deseaba enterrarse en ella una y otra vez, hasta que Hermione sólo pudiera verlo, sentirlo y pensar en él. Ayer había sido malditamente increíble, y Draco se sorprendió de sentirse tan posesivo con respecto a ella.

Él había sido el primero. Y sería el último. Ella era suya, y al que se le ocurriera pensar lo contrario, se las vería con él.

Sonriendo, Draco apagó el cigarrillo contra el suelo y caminó dentro de la habitación, en donde Hermione lo observaba despatarrada sobre la cama con una sonrisita somnolienta en el rostro.

Mierda, era demasiado hermosa.

-Hola, nena...-Susurró mientras se sentaba en la cama junto a ella, y Hermione le sonrió más ampliamente.- ¿Cómo estás?

Hermione arrugó la nariz encantadoramente.

-Algo adolorida, pero bien.

-¿Estás segura?-Hermione asintió.- ¿Dónde te duele?

Mordiéndose los labios, Hermione se sonrojó. Draco sonrió enternecido. No había una porción de su cuerpo que él no hubiese visto ya, pero seguía sonrojándose tímidamente.

-Ya sabes dónde.

-Yo creo que no.

Hermione inspiró hondo.

-Allí abajo.

Draco apoyó una mano sobre el vientre de Hermione, haciendo círculos lentamente sobre su suave piel.

-¿Aquí?-La castaña negó, y él bajó la mano hasta tenerla apoyada sobre su monte Venus, y Hermione negó con la cabeza. Sonriendo lascivamente, el rubio metió la mano entre sus piernas, abarcando todo si sexo con su gran mano. Hermione se mordió el labio, sintiéndose cohibida.- ¿Aquí?

La castaña asintió levemente y Draco se inclinó hacia adelante para besarla con suavidad.

-Mi pobre pequeña...-Susurró contra sus labios, y Hermione sonrió irónicamente.

-No lo sientes ni un poquito.

Draco se alejó un poco para observarla con una ceja arqueada.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-No lo negó, y Hermione soltó una carcajada.

-Eres tan posesivo que seguramente adoras la idea de que yo recuerde que tú fuiste el primero cada vez que me siente.

Draco contuvo el aliento ante las inesperadas palabras de su novia, y finalmente, una sonrisita se formó en su rostro.

-Definitivamente, soy una mala influencia para ti.-Susurró finalmente, y Hermione sonrió mientras movía las caderas, haciéndole notar que todavía no había quitado la mano de su entrepierna.

-Lo eres... y quiero hacerlo de nuevo.

Draco sonrió, con los ojos brillantes mientras se inclinaba para besar la punta de su nariz.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Ya sabes. Lo que hicimos anoche.- Susurró, y Draco contuvo el aliento mientras levantaba la cabeza.

-Estás dolorida.

La castaña se encogió de hombros.

-No importa.

Draco la observó fijamente durante unos segundos, antes de sacudir la cabeza.

-Demonios, ¿Qué me has hecho?-Susurró antes de volver a besarla.

El saber que lo que hicieron a continuación fue mucho, mucho más que sexo, lo dejó sin aire.

Él nunca antes se había sentido así. Nunca antes se había sentido como sí necesitase enterrarse en una mujer y no separarse de ella nunca más. Como sí aquello que hacían con tanta pasión fuese algo sagrado.

Hermione se encontrada vistiéndose, unos cuarenta minutos más tarde, cuando el teléfono de Draco comenzó a vibrar junto a ella.

Dudosa, le echó una ojeada a la puerta del baño.

Hermione había visto demasiadas películas y leído demasiado libros románticos como para saber que el desastre y las confusiones comenzaban cuando la chica atendía una llamada de la ex de su novio, así que prefirió dejarlo sonar.

Cuando aquel aparatito del demonio no dejó de sonar y Hermione gruñó.

-¡Draco, alguien te está llamando!

-¡¿Puedes contestar tú?!-Hermione casi que no oyó la voz del rubio por el ruido de la ducha que opaca a su voz, pero sonrió ante aquella muestra de confianza.

Mordiéndose el labio, deslizó un dedo por la pantalla y se llevó el teléfono al oído.

-¡Draco, por fin atiendes! Debemos hablar sobre la entrevista de la semana que viene, definitivamente, debes dejar de ser tan antipático con todas las entrevistadoras, ¡Si te piden que hables de tu maldita noviecita, hablarás de tu maldita noviecita! Ni que fuese una santa, por todos los Cielos, bájala de ese puto pedestal y pon los pies en la tierra, déjala de defenderla como si fuese tan importante, porque no lo es.

Hermione contuvo el aliento durante todo el tiempo que Jules gritó en su oído, y finalmente susurró.

-Draco está en la ducha, le diré que te llame cuando salga.

Un largo silencio se produjo en la línea, y Jules finalmente maldijo por lo bajo.

-Oh, demonios, Hermione lo siento...

Hermione no quería seguir escuchándolo, así que cortó la llamada y depositó suavemente el teléfono sobre la mesa de noche.

No entendía nada. ¿Iban a regañar a Draco por haber intentado mantener en privado su vida privada? ¿Qué tan idiota era esa gente?

Hermione bufó. _Tu maldita noviecita. _

Menudo idiota.

Cuando Draco salió de la ducha con una toalla alrededor de su cintura, Hermione se puso de piel lo miró con los brazos en jarras.

Draco se paró en seco, mirándola casi con miedo, mientras se preguntaba si quizás no debería haberle pedido que atendiera esa llamada.

-¿Mione?

-Estoy...-La castaña sacudió las manos en el aire, buscando una palabra que describiera como se sentía.- ¡Indignada!

Draco tragó saliva, esperando a que continuara sin decir ni una palabra.

-¡Ha llamado tu agente!

Draco espiró lentamente.

-¿Y qué sucedió?

-Ni siquiera dijo hola, comenzó a regañarme, o bueno... Regañarte, por lo de la entrevista, y a decir cosas... Feas.

El rubio cuadró la mandíbula.

Asesinaría a Jules.

-¿Qué dijo?

Hermione sacudió la cabeza.

-No lo sé, yo... no puedo creer que haya reaccionado así cuando hiciste lo que cualquier otra persona hubiese hecho...

-Hermione, dime qué fue lo que dijo.-Susurró el rubio acercándose a ella.

-Que si te pedían que hablaras de mí, lo hagas, y que yo no era ninguna santa... que me bajases de mi "pedestal"-Hermione inspiró hondo.-Y que dejases de defenderme como si fuese importante... Porque no lo soy.

Draco cerró los ojos, mientras apretaba la mandíbula y se llevaba una mano a los cabellos, antes de estirarla y rodear el cuello de Hermione con ella para atraerla hacia su pecho.

-Maldito imbécil, le he dicho como mil veces que dejase de meterse en mi vida, demonios.-Masculló mientras mantenía a Hermione pegada a él con una mano en la cintura de la castaña y otra entré sus cabellos, a la altura de la nuca.-No debes preocuparte por ello, cariño, no lo hagas.

Hermione bufó.

-Es sólo que-La castaña tragó saliva y se apretó más contra su novio.-Odio que te traten así.-Masculló, y Draco se quedó sin habla.

No recordaba que nadie se hubiese enfadado por como lo trataban en mucho tiempo. Ya era una rutina pelear con Jules y armar un desastre, y aquí estaba, aquella diminuta castaña totalmente enfadada porque Jules lo regañaba.

No pudo evitar que sus labios se torcieran en una sonrisa antes de bajar la cabeza y besarla en la coronilla.

-No es nada de otro mundo... No dejes que te afecte, pequeña.

Hermione masculló algo y se apartó de él con el ceño fruncido y un adorable mohín en los labios.

-Debo vestirme para llevarte a ese desfile, vamos.-Susurró el rubio dando por cerrado el tema antes de apartarse de ella y comenzar a buscar entre su ropa.

Hermione suspiró y se sentó en la cama mordiéndose el labio.

No quería que la afectara, pero lo hacía, era inevitable. No podía creer que Jules fuese tan estúpido y molesto... Draco no había hecho nada.

Y ni hablar de lo insegura que la hacía sentirse todo eso. ¿Sería ella una molestia para la carrera de Draco? ¿Lo estaría perjudicando de alguna manera?

Hermione sabía que él era conocido no sólo por ser un chico malo, sino por ser uno de los solteros más codiciados, por decirlo de alguna forma.

Todas querían atrapar a Draco Malfoy, porque según muchas él era el "paquete completo".

Diversión, dinero, un poco de peligro y muy buen sexo.

_Y de todas esas arpías, mira quien lo ha logrado atrapar. _

Hermione bufó. Ella no lo había atrapado, más bien, había sido al revés.

-Estoy listo.

El rubio la hizo dejar de divagar, y Hermione lo miró de pies a cabeza con una sonrisita.

-Estas caliente.-Susurró, y Draco se inclinó para tomarla en brazos y levantarla de la cama.

-Oh, señorita, usted y esa vocecita que pretende ser tan inocente se va a convertir en un problema para mi salud mental.

La castaña soltó una carcajada mientras Draco bajaba las escaleras con ella todavía en brazos.

-¿Que "pretende ser inocente"?

-Sí, nena, pretende, porque no hay ninguna intención inocente en esa voz.

Con una sonrisita socarrona, Hermione se abrazó al cuello del rubio y lo besó en el cuello.

-Tienes razón... no las hay.-Susurró contra su cuello, y Draco contuvo el aliento.

Hermione iba a volverlo loco.

El desfile fue interesante y divertido, y a Hermione le encantó toda la ropa de la colección de Luna, quien se había acercado a saludarla unos minutos antes de que se diera inicio al evento.

-¿Y Bien? ¿Qué les pareció?-Luna apareció dando saltitos, mientras Hermione y Ginny se levantaban de sus asientos.

-¡Fue increíble!-Alabó Ginny, y Hermione la secundó.

-Me ha encantado, Luna, todo era hermoso.

-¡Oh, gracias, gracias!-Luna las abrazó a ambas y luego hizo una mueca de fastidio.-Debo saludar a un par de personas ahora, pero volveré en unos minutos e iremos a almorzar, ¿Bien?

Ambas asintieron y Luna volvió a desaparecer entre medio de la multitud.

De la nada, una cámara apareció frente a sus rostros y comenzó a disparar. Ginny sonrió y el primer impulso de Hermione fue bajar la cabeza y mirar hacia otro lado.

-Tendrás que acostumbrarte a esto.-Susurró Ginny cuando la cámara desapareció, y Hermione rodó los ojos antes de soltar una risita también.

-Lo haré, pero por ahora es... demasiado.

Cuarenta minutos más tarde, a eso de las una y media del mediodía, las tres amigas se sentaban en una mesa alejada de la puerta dentro de un pequeño restaurante, y compartían una comida mientras charlaban animadamente.

-¿Y bien? ¿Cómo va todo con Draco?

Hermione se sonrojó a más no poder, lo que le dio la respuesta a Luna, mientras ambas soltaban una carcajada.

-Fue el primero, ¿Verdad?-Hermione se mordió el labio y ambas la miraron con una traviesa sonrisa en los labios.-Vamos, Mione, somos amigas, necesitamos saber...-Susurró Ginny, y Luna puso ojos de perrito abandonado que finalmente la hicieron ceder.

-Si...-Masculló, avergonzada.-Fue el primero.

Sus dos amigas soltaron un gritito y Hermione se mordió el labio mientras una sonrisa este dibujaba en su rostro.

-¿Cómo fue?-Preguntaron al mismo tiempo, y la castaña se encogió de hombros.

-Bueno, no tengo con qué comparar... Pero fue muy dulce.

-¿Draco fue dulce?-La castaña asintió y sus amigas se miraron durante un segundo antes de soltar un prolongado 'awwww'.

-Oh, ya, cállense.-Susurró avergonzada la castaña, y ambas del sonrieron ampliamente.

-Sólo déjame darte un consejo, Mione.-Dijo Ginny cuando volvió a ponerse sería.-Créeme cuando te digo que las cosas no serán color de rosas, serán complicadas por momentos, porque siempre es así cuando estás aquí.-Hermione sabía a qué se refería Ginny. La fama, los medios, el acoso constante.-Entonces no corras ante la primera complicación, porque evidentemente, Draco te ama, y tú lo amas a él, y se merecen ser felices juntos.

Hermione asintió con un gesto de la cabeza.

-Bien, lo tendré en cuenta.

-Y siempre que Draco se ponga insoportable, porque créeme que lo hará-Comenzó Luna.-Acuérdate del sexo. El increíble sexo que compartes con él. Y eso te dará las fuerzas par tolerarlo.

Hermione soltó una carcajada mientras sacudía la cabeza, y se giró hacia la entrada cuando se produjo un revuelo en el restaurante.

Draco y Theo veían hacia ellas, haciendo que todos a su alrededor se giraran para mirarlos con los ojos como platos.

Hermione le sonrió a su novio, feliz, sabiendo que no importaba cuánto se complicaran las cosas, ella nunca podría apartarse de ese hombre.

* * *

**¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó? Muchas gracias por leerlo, les mando un enorme saludo. Emma.**

* * *

Bueno, muy pronto todo se pondrá insoportable :P

CAPÍTULOS LISTOS!

5 reviews = actualización **INMEDIATA!**

Estaba pensando, si no recibimos los 5 reviews lo suficientemente rápido, tal vez lo mejor sería subir un nuevo capítulo semanalmente... ¿Qué opinan?

Con amor,

Old Brown Shoe :3


	18. Chapter 18

-¿Te gusta?-Hermione asintió, mordiéndose el labio mientras miraba todo a su alrededor.

La fiesta de cumpleaños de algún amigo de Ginny era increíble. Hermione echó la cabeza hacia atrás para observar el techo del salón, del cual colgaban muchos globos enormes en color blanco.

Todo era blanco, en realidad. Los uniformes de los meseros, la decoración, la vajilla y hasta la ropa de cada uno de los invitados. Ella llevaba puesto un vestido corto de un hombro en un blanco perlado que le quedaba precioso, según Draco. Los altos tacones que la habían obligado a usar la hacían sentir por fin no tan pequeña junto a su novio, ahora que podía mirarlo sin tener que echar la cabeza hacia atrás.

Draco, sonrió mientras acercaba a su novia. La frente de Hermione quedaba exactamente a la altura de su boca, por lo que el rubio no pudo evitar acercar sus labios y besarla en aquella porción de piel tan suave.

-Hay tanta gente aquí.

Draco asintió, separándose unos centímetros.

-Puedo asegurarte que la mayoría son 'amigos de amigos'.

-¿Tú lo conoces?

-¿A Richard?-Hermione asintió y Draco asintió a su vez.-Algo así, pero no somos amigos… Creo que Ginny es una de las pocas personas que realmente lo tolera.

-¡Qué malvado! ¿Por qué?

Draco soltó una risita.

-Es demasiado… Extravagante.

Hermione ladeó la cabeza, observando el excesivo lujo que los rodeaba.

-Ya veo.

-¡El alcohol ha llegado a la casa!-Luna se abrió paso a través de la gente llevando dos pequeños vasitos de tragos en cada mano, entregándole dos a Draco y a Hermione sin dejar de saltar en su lugar.

La castaña lo olfateó sin mucha confianza, sin reparar en la sonrisita con la que la miraba su novio, que ya se había vaciado casi la mitad del líquido.

Decidida a arriesgarse, la castaña se llevó el vaso de vidrio a la boca y bebió un trago considerable de él, arrugando la nariz inmediatamente mientras sentía la quemazón en la garganta.

-¿Y esto qué es?-Preguntó, con la voz enronquecida, y Draco se inclinó hacia ella para hacerse oír por sobre la potente música.

-Vodka con arandanos.

Hermione le echó una ojeada a su novio, que ya sostenía el vaso vacío en la mano, y luego le echó otra ojeada a su propio vaso, antes de tendérselo a él con rapidez.

El rubio soltó una carcajada y lo tomó, antes de tragarlo todo de una sola vez ante la estupefacta mirada de su novia, que no podía entender cómo hacía eso sin prenderse fuego inmediatamente.

-¿La costumbre?

-Algo así. ¿Quieres bailar?

La castaña asintió, y Draco le dejó los vasos a uno de los tantos camareros que rondaban el lugar antes de tomarla por la mano y guiarla hacia la pista. El trayecto se les hizo más largo de lo que debería ser debido a las constantes interrupciones de personas que querían saludar a Draco y conocer a Hermione, para tener la primicia de cómo sería la 'misteriosa novia' del rubio.

Draco los evitaba ágilmente, y Hermione prácticamente no tuvo que ni abrir la boca hasta que llegaron a la pista, en donde Draco se puso delante de ella, tomando su cintura con sus manos y estrechándola contra él. Hermione aprovechó para subir sus manos y rodear el cuello del rubio con los brazos, tras lo cual comenzó a acariciar los cabellos de su novio con suavidad, mientras bailaba pegada a él.

-Así que esta es la vida de una estrella de rock…-Susurró suavemente, sintiendo cómo su susurro, al chocar contra el cuello de Draco, envió escalofríos por todo el cuerpo del muchacho.

-¿Puedo saber qué conclusiones has sacado?

-Mmm…-Hermione se alejó unos centímetros para mirarlo a la cara, y Draco levantó una mano para apartar un mechón rebelde de cabellos castaños del rostro de su novia, antes de acariciar su mejilla con suavidad.-Es extraño, debo decir.

-¿Sí?

-Sí. Trabajas mucho, pero al mismo tiempo sales de fiesta. Muchas fiestas.-Draco sonrió torcidamente.-La gente te acosa, los medios te acosan, todo el mundo te acosa, en realidad. Y de alguna… Extraña manera, no te importa.

Draco sonrió más ampliamente, inclinándose para besarla en los labios. Fue solo un roce, pero dejó a Hermione deseando mucho más.

-No es que no me importe, simplemente me acostumbré. Y sobre las fiestas… Deberías haberme visto en mi peor momento.

-Lo hice.-Draco arqueó una ceja y Hermione se encogió de hombros.-Te dije que era una fan, y yo… Bueno…

-¿Tú…?

-Nada.

-Vamos, Mione, ¿Tú qué?

Hermione bufó, desviando la mirada.

-Yo sólo… Era una fan bastante… dedicada.

El rubio soltó una carcajada mientras Hermione se ponía más y más roja por segundo.

-¿Con eso te refieres a que estabas obsesionada?

Hermione sonrió tímidamente.

-Algo así.

Draco la observó con los ojos brillantes y una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-Eres adorable.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza, sonriendo.

-Bueno, tú no lo eras. Recuerdo leer estos blogs sobre tus… 'Últimos desastres'. Diablos, Draco, todavía no puedo entender cómo hiciste para sobrevivir a todas esas cosas.

Conducir borracho, y completamente drogado, despertarse en el otro lado de la ciudad sin saber dónde mierda estaba, dónde había dejado el coche y casi sin saber quién era.

Un completo desastre. Todos habían coincidido en que él mismo se convertiría en el fin de su carrera, pues no parecía haber forma de sacarlo de aquel profundo pozo negro en el que había caído.

Pero así como si nada, e igual que había caído, Draco salió de él. Dejó las drogas, se tranquilizó en las fiestas y se concentró en el trabajo.

Nadie entendía a qué se debía el cambio, y él nunca lo había mencionado en ninguna entrevista, porque quizás ni siquiera él lo entendía.

Simplemente se había levantado un día y se había dado cuenta de que estaba harto de sí mismo. Estaba enfermo, odiaba en lo que se había convertido. Y decidió cambiar. Así como así, lo dejó todo, y haciendo como si nunca hubiese sucedido nada, continuó con su vida.

Los excesos a veces seguían tentándolo, un par de noches al mes, pero nunca había vuelto a ser lo que era hacía un año. Y ahora que tenía a Hermione entre sus brazos, estaba más que feliz de haber logrado ese cambio, porque sabía que la castaña hubiese salido huyendo de él, por más fanática que fuera, en cuanto conociera aquel lado oscuro de su persona.

El rubio sacudió la cabeza, despejándose.

-Yo tampoco lo sé, nena.-Se inclinó sobre ella para depositar un beso húmedo en su cuello, haciéndola temblar entre sus brazos.-Hueles maravillosamente, ¿Lo sabías?-Susurró contra el hueco de su cuello, dando por terminada la conversación sobre su antigua vida.

-¿Tú crees?-Draco asintió, alejándose de ella para atraerla más cerca contra su cuerpo, y Hermione sonrió antes de elevar el rostro para besar la barbilla de su novio.

-Lo sé.-Susurró el rubio, sintiendo el inmenso deseo de largarse de aquella maldita fiesta y llevarse a Hermione a su casa para hacerle el amor por el resto de la noche.

-No sabía que eras partidaria del exhibicionismo, Hermione.-Hermione se congeló entre los brazos de su novio al oír la voz de su jefe detrás de ella.

¿Qué mierda hacía su jefe allí?

-¿Oliver?-La castaña se giró para observarlo de frente, pálido, apuesto y furioso. Con esos tacos, ella era prácticamente de su altura.

-¿Y tú qué mierda haces aquí?-Draco se colocó junto a su novia mientras le echaba una mirada envenenada al jefe de Hermione, que no apartaba su mirada de Hermione, quien solo quería encerrarse en algún lado y no salir de allí nunca más.

-No es eso lo que importa. Lo que importa es que no pienso tener empleadas en mi bar que se dediquen a exhibirse tan vulgarmente frente a todo el mundo en sus días libres.

-Oliver, ¿De qué hablas? Sólo estaba bailando…

-No tienes por qué excusarte con este imbécil, Hermione.

-¡Claro que debe hacerlo! ¡Soy su jefe!

-Era solo un baile.-Masculló Hermione.

-¡Parecías una prostituta!

Con ese último comentario, Draco, que había estado apretando los puños a ambos lados del cuerpo, tuvo suficiente.

En un rápido movimiento se interpuso entre su novia y Oliver y lo tomó por el cuello con una mano.

-Vuelve a hablar así de mi novia, jodido imbécil, y te partiré la cara aquí mismo.

Oliver se retorció, tomando el brazo del rubio con fuerza para apartarlo de él.

-¡Suéltame, hijo de perra!

-Mantente alejado de mi novia, idiota, ¿Oíste? Es mía. Perdiste. Acéptalo y lárgate de aquí.-Con una última sacudida, Draco dejó libre a Oliver, ignorando las manitas de Hermione que sacudían su chaqueta para hacerlo parar.

Antes de largarse, Oliver se dio media vuelta para echarle una mirada furiosa a la castaña.

-No quiero volver a verte, ¿Lo oíste?

Hermione se quedó allí, parada en medio de un pequeño círculo de gente que intentaba saber qué es lo que había pasado, mirando a Draco con los ojos entrecerrados.

-No debiste haber hecho eso.-Susurró, y Draco rodó los ojos.

-Ahora no, Hermione.-Masculló, mientras la tomaba por la mano con fuerza y caminaba fuera del grupo de curiosos.

Les costó un buen rato llegar a la salida, mientras Draco caminaba decididamente arrastrando a Hermione detrás suyo, quien iba observando a los lados para ver si encontraba a alguno de sus amigos.

-Les enviaremos un mensaje de texto.-Susurró el rubio mientras la llevaba a través de los paparazzis hacia el coche, e Hermione escondía el rostro bajando la mirada y aferrándose al brazo del rubio.

Era en momentos como esos en los que odiaba con todo su ser a la prensa. Momentos en los que amaría gritar y maldecir y salir corriendo. Pero no podía, a menos que no le importara ver que el titular de mañana fuera 'La novia loca de Draco Malfoy ataca de nuevo'.

No, no podía gritar, así que se mordió el labio y esperó a que Draco hubiese puesto en marcha el coche y se hubiesen alejado unos cuantos metros de allí para gritar.

Soltó un chillido frustrado, cerrando los puños y golpeándolos contra sus muslos.

Draco la miró con una ceja alzada, y Hermione le dedicó una mirada desentendida mientras se encogía de hombros.

Draco no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisita socarrona antes de oír el suspiro de Hermione.

-Parece que me quedé sin trabajo.

Draco gruñó.

-Tú puedes hacerlo mejor.

-¿Siendo sinceros, Draco? No, no puedo. No tengo experiencia, nadie me tomará.

-Mione, el video ha sido un paso enorme para ti, enfócate en cumplir tu sueño, cariño, estoy seguro de que puedes lograrlo.

-¿Lo crees en serio?

-Claro que sí. Yo te ayudaré.

Hermione frunció el ceño mientras se giraba hacia él en el coche.

-No lo harás. Draco… Hablo en serio, no quiero lograrlo por ser 'la novia de'. ¿Me oíste? Nada de 'mover algunos hilos' o como sea que ustedes le dicen.

Draco suspiró, sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Bien, bien, como tú quieras, nena.

Hermione asintió un par de veces más antes de girarse hacia la ventana.

-Mañana todos hablarán de lo que sucedió allí.

-Lo sé…-Draco sacudió la cabeza.-Nos limitaremos a no declarar nada e ignorar todas las idioteces que dirán, ¿Bien?

Hermione asintió una vez, y el viaje hasta la casa de Draco transcurrió en silencio.

-¿Estás bien?-Susurró Draco esa noche, mientras rodeaba a Hermione por detrás con los brazos, al mismo tiempo que ella intentaba quitarse el vestido.

La castaña suspiró y se recostó contra él.

-No lo sé.

-No necesitabas ese trabajo.

-Era lindo tener algo estable.

-Y tu jefe era un imbécil.

-No era tan malo cuando tú no andabas por ahí… Bueno, a veces lo era. Pero no siempre.

Draco bufó.

-Te hizo un favor.

-Tú me hiciste un favor.

-Él te despidió, no yo.

-Tú casi lo ahorcas, no yo.

Draco sacudió la cabeza antes de enterrar el rostro en el hueco del cuello de su novia.

-Este tema de conversación está totalmente agotado.

Hermione soltó una carcajada mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los de Draco a la altura de su ombligo.

-Lo está porque perdiste.

-Lo está porque no puedo esperar para enterrarme en ti.-El susurro ronco del rubio, sumado a aquel increíblemente caliente acento británico casi la hacen tener un orgasmo.

-Primero deberás dejarme quitar el vestido.-Susurró la castaña con una sonrisita y Draco rió entre dientes mientras se apartaba unos centímetros y comenzaba a bajar el cierre por su columna poco a poco.

-No puedo entender qué me has hecho, Hermione.-Murmuró antes de inclinarse para dejar una línea de besos húmedos a lo largo de su espalda.

-¿Qué me has hecho tú a mí…?

-No lo sé… Pero sí sé todas las cosas que me gustaría hacerte.

Hermione soltó una risita temblorosa, mientras Draco dejaba caer el vestido al suelo y la giraba para observar su cuerpo desnudo parado frente a él.

Inmediatamente, el rubor cubrió las mejillas de Hermione, que cambió el peso de un pie al otro, incómoda ante la atenta mirada de Draco.

-No estés nerviosa. Eres increíblemente hermosa, cariño.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza, acercándose unos centímetros más a él para comenzar a quitarle la cacheta del traje.

-Tú eres…-Comenzó a susurrar, mientras soltaba los primeros botones de la camisa del rubio y se inclinaba hacia adelante para besar la porción de su pecho que quedaba a su altura.-Increíblemente sexy.

-¿Ah, sí?

-Y caliente.

Draco soltó una carcajada.

-¿Qué más?-Susurró el rubio mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la cama, sin soltar la cintura de Hermione, que caminó hacia atrás sin dejar de besar su pecho.

-Hermoso. Eres hermoso.

Draco se inclinó hacia atrás y sostuvo su rostro entre sus dos grandes manos para mirarla a los ojos.

-Te amo, Hermione.

La castaña sonrió, pegándose a él y levantando el rostro para buscar un beso.

-Te amo, Draco.

* * *

-Bien, esta será nuestra agenda para el próximo mes y medio.-Jules comenzó a repartirle una fotocopia a las otras cinco personas presentes en la sala, Zabini, Theodore, Evan, Draco y Hermione.

Hermione tomó el papel entre sus manos, leyendo las fechas y los lugares que se detallaban para la gira promocional del video.

¿Francia? ¿¡España!?

La castaña abrió los ojos como platos mientras se giraba hacia su novio.

-¿¡Saldremos del país!?

Draco asintió mientras se giraba a mirarla.

-¿Tienes algún problema con eso, nena?

Hermione soltó una carcajada incrédula.

-No, no, yo solo… Esto es increíble.

Draco sonrió con dulzura antes de inclinarse para besarla en la sien rápidamente.

-Lo es.

-Saldremos el lunes, y pasaremos mucho tiempo sobre un bus de gira, y mucho tiempo más de hotel en hotel, ¿Eso está bien contigo, Hermione?

La castaña asintió sin mirar a Jules a los ojos. No había vuelto a poder hacerlo luego de aquella llamada.

-Sí, claro.

-Perfecto, todo resuelto.

-¡¿Por qué no preguntas si yo estoy bien con esto?!

Jules le rodó los ojos a Zabini.

-Si no lo estás, lo siento por ti.

Zabini le frunció el ceño antes de encogerse de hombros.

Hermione sonrió.

Una gira de un mes y medio con, no solo su banda favorita, sino su grupo de amigos. Su novio.

Sería genial, decidió mientras se giraba a mirar a su novio.

Sería increíble.

* * *

**¿Y bien? ¿Les agradó? Muchas gracias por leerme, de verdad, son increíbles. Como ya habrán visto, 'Todos los viernes' ya está por terminar, pero a esta historia le queda un bueeen trecho por recorrer, así que por ahora no hay muchas malas noticias.**

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y les agradezco muchísimo por sus reviews. Un enorme beso. Emma!**

* * *

Bueno,¿ qué esperan que pase en la gira?

5 reviews = actualización INMEDIATA!

Con amor,

Old Brown Shoe :3

P.D. Por favor, pasen a votar a la nueva encuesta (Poll) en mi perfil, se trata sobre que personajes les gustaría que participaran en la próxima adaptación que haré, dado que he recibido bastantes quejas sobre los personajes que elijo… :)


	19. Chapter 19

Hermione contuvo el aliento, deteniéndose en el medio de la transitada calle para observar el título de prácticamente todos los periódicos y revistas que se vendían en aquel pequeño negocio.

_"El escándalo de Draco Malfoy."_

_"Draco Malfoy se vuelve violento para defender a su novia."_

_"El rockstar recae nuevamente en el escándalo."_

_"¿Malfoy nuevamente borracho?"_

Hermione bufó. Panda de idiotas.

Un tirón en su mano izquierda la obligó a desviar la vista de las revistas y mirar a Draco, que sacudió negativamente la cabeza.

-Sólo una...-Susurró la castaña.

-No.-El tono autoritario de Draco fue definitivo, mientras la tiroteaba hasta tenerla bajo su brazo y obligarla a seguir caminando.

-Lo leeré en internet.

-No, no lo harás.-Respondió el rubio, demasiado seguro de sí mismo.

Hermione no pudo distinguir su expresión bajo los Wayfarer negros, pero sabía que estaba enfadado.

Un grupo de muchachos sentados en un bar cercano comenzaron a saltar en su lugar cuando vieron a la pareja caminar por la calle, reconociendo a Draco a pesar de los RayBan y de la capucha negra.

Gracias a Dios, el auto ya estaba cerca, porque Draco no estaba de humor para soportar a una multitud rodeándolos.

Se había levantado con la intención de pasarse todo el día en la cama con Hermione, pero el maldito teléfono no había parado de sonar, obligándolo finalmente a atenderle a un bastante cabreado Jules, que le informó sobre la entrevista de esa mañana, por sí se le había olvidado.

Estaba decidido a no ir, sin alegar nada más que un brusco "No se me da la puta gana de ir", pero no contaba con que Hermione le expusiera todos los aspectos por los cuales hacer eso era una falta de respeto, así que con un gruñido de resignación le marcó nuevamente a Jules para avisarle a regañadientes que iría a la entrevista.

Abrió la puerta del copiloto y la cerró detrás de Hermione una vez que ella se hubiese subido al coche, antes de rodearlo y encaramarse en su asiento.

-Cambia esa cara.-Susurró la castaña, recibiendo un gruñido como respuesta.- ¿Tanto odias las entrevistas?

-Sí.

Hermione suspiró y se dispuso a mirar por la ventana, pero la mano de Draco que apretó su rodilla cariñosamente le impidió ignorarlo como hubiese querido.

-Lo siento, nena.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza.

-Está bien.

-Tenía planeado pasar el día entero contigo, sin movernos de la cama, y detesto que mis planes se jodan de esa forma.

Hermione soltó una risita mientras acariciaba los nudillos de la mano del rubio que ahora había apresado entre las suyas.

-Tenemos todo el día luego de la entrevista, y mañana, y el domingo, para no movernos de la cama.

Draco esbozó una sonrisita, mientras levantaba la mano de Hermione para besar delicadamente su palma.

-Te tomo la palabra.

El viaje fue corto, y en cuanto llegaron al estacionamiento subterráneo de la BBC, Draco rodeó el coche para ayudarla a bajar.

El estudio era gigante, de pasillos anchos e inmaculadamente blancos, con puertas regularmente ubicadas cada unos tantos metros.

La castaña se sentía algo incómoda con la procesión de seis personas que caminaban detrás de Draco y de ella, dando indicaciones sobre cómo se llevarían a cabo las cosas.

-Entonces, dentro de quince minutos, en la puerta seis-

-Amigo, ya has repetido eso tres veces, lo entendí.-Draco le dedicó una sonrisita irónica al muchacho rubio que hablaba nerviosamente y abrió la puerta del camerino, en donde se encontraba el resto de la banda.

Hermione sonrió ante la escena.

Zabini estaba despatarrado sobre un sofá bebiendo una cerveza, mientras se quejaba sobre la comida de mierda que les habían dado, Luna estaba echa un ovillo junto a su novio, Theodore, mientras ambos reían de las estupideces de Zabini, y Evan, en el rincón opuesto del cuarto, flirteaba con una muchacha que parecía ser de la producción.

-¿Nueva presa?-Preguntó Draco secamente, dejándose caer sobre un sillón de un cuerpo y arrastrando a Hermione con él, obligándola a sentarse en su regazo, mientras señalaba en dirección a Evan con la cabeza.

-Es la chica de vestuario. Entró queriendo obligarnos a cambiar de ropa, y cuando se dio cuenta que nos valía mierda, se dejó arrastrar por nuestro Cassanova.-Respondió Zabini desde el sofá.-Hola, Hermionita.

-Hola, Zab.

La castaña observó la vestimenta de los muchachos que la rodeaban. No entendía porque alguien querría cambiarla. Estaban vestidos como lo que eran, una panda de idiotas que adoraban el Rock y los cigarrillos. Camperas de cuero, jeans negros, camisas oscuras y cabellos revueltos.

Lucían increíbles, y ella no podía imaginar que hubiese una mujer sobre la faz de la tierra que no deseara comérselos ante aquella pinta de bad boys rehabilitados.

-¿Ginny?-Preguntó Draco mientras se retorcía para quitarse la chaqueta azul oscuro que llevaba puesta, haciendo que Hermione perdiera el equilibrio mientras soltaba una risita tonta y se aferraba a sus brazos. Draco sonrió con ternura inclinándose para besarla en la punta de la nariz.

-Está en una sesión de fotos.-Zabini gimió.-Nunca voy a perdonar a Jules por privarme de ver su precioso culo en toda aquella lencería de encaje.

Draco soltó una carcajada.

-Yo tampoco lo haría.

Hermione arqueó una ceja mientras se giraba a mirar a su novio hablaba en un susurro.

-¿Te gusta la lencería de encaje?

-Nunca me había interesado demasiado. Pero estoy seguro de que te verías malditamente asombrosa en ella.

Hermione se mordió el labio, mientras una sonrisita se formaba en su rostro.

-Es bueno saberlo.

Draco inspiró hondo mientras clavaba la mirada en el labio que Hermione se mordía.

-Deja de provocarme o tendré que arrastrarte al baño y darte una lección.

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron como dos enormes faroles, y tragó saliva, intentando no imaginarse la escena para no excitarse en medio de una habitación llena de gente.

-¿Lo quieres verdad?-Draco se inclinó hacia adelante, hablándole a oído con aquella voz deliberadamente rasposa mientras acariciaba su muslo de arriba a abajo.-Yo también lo quiero. Hasta puedo imaginar cómo estás en este mismo momento, toda húmeda para mí...-Hermione soltó un jadeo y apretó sus bíceps con más fuerza, mientras lo sentía sonreír contra su cuello.-Mi pequeña y traviesa niña.-Cuando los dientes del rubio se cerraron sobre el lóbulo de su oreja Hermione casi grita allí mismo, sin importarle un rábano quienes la escucharan.-Adoraría apoyarte sobre la pared y enterarme en ti... Muy profundamente. Hacértelo duro contra la pared. Oírte gritar pidiendo más.

-Draco-El gemido fue casi inaudible, pero cargado de necesidad.

-Aunque lamento decirte, pequeña, que eso no será posible.

-Oigan, ustedes, si, los exhibicionistas del sofá, es hora de la entrevista.-Zabini comenzó a chasquear los dedos mientras pasaba junto a ellos y salía por la puerta abierta, ignorando a todo el grupo de personas que se aglomeraba allí dándole instrucciones.

Draco tomó a su novia en brazos y se levantó del sofá con ella, para luego depositarla suavemente sobre el sillón junto a Luna y besarla en la mejilla con ternura.

-Te veo luego, nena.-Hermione lo observó guiñarle un ojo y salir de la habitación, consternada.

Pedazo de bastardo.

Sabía lo que hacía diciéndole esas cosas y luego dejándola así, toda caliente y frustrada. Era su venganza por no poder tenerla en la cama todo el día.

-Hijo de puta.-Susurró en cuanto la puerta se cerró, y Luna soltó una carcajada.

-¿Qué hizo Draquito esta vez?

Hermione sacudió la cabeza negativamente.

-Ser un bastardo, sólo eso.

Luna volvió a soltar una carcajada.

-Ya sabes cómo debes vengarte de él, ¿Verdad?

Hermione arqueó una ceja.

-No realmente...

-Oh, Hermione, ¡Tengo tanto que enseñarte!-Una sospechosamente sonriente Luna se puso de pie de un salto y la tomó por la mano, tironeándola hasta que se puso de pie.

-¿Luna?

-Hay un Victoroa's Secret a dos calles de aquí, Draco no se va a enterar que alguna vez salimos del estudio.

Hermione se frenó en seco en mitad del pasillo.

-¿Para qué querría yo ir a Victoroa's Secret, Luna?

-Sexo, Hermione. Esa es la forma en la que se venga una chica. Con el sexo.

Hermione tragó en seco mientras Luna la arrastraba por la gigantesca tienda de VS.

Aquello no era una simple tienda. Era un centro comercial. El paraíso de la lencería.

-Esto luciría increíble en ti. Y este también, ¡Oh, mira este color!

Luego de lo que parecieron horas, Hermione se encontraba frente al espejo, enfundada en un _baby doll_ blanco, con encaje a la altura del busto, que se abría completamente, revelando toda su desnudez, al tirar de un lazo de seda blanca. La tanga que llevaba debajo completaba el conjunto, y Hermione se sentía extrañamente cómoda en él.

Siempre se había considerado demasiado flacucha, con demasiado aspecto de niña como para poder llevar un conjunto como aquel, pero por alguna extraña razón, le gustaba lo que veía en el reflejo.

-Me llevo este.-Anunció desde adentro del cambiador rosado, y Luna se apresuró a asomar la cabeza para evaluar el conjunto, quedando con la boca abierta en el proceso.

-Te ves a absolutamente increíble.

Hermione soltó una risita y sacudió la cabeza.

-No puedo creer que voy a comprar esto.

Luna soltó una carcajada.

- Créelo, cariño. Tu novio va a sufrir un infarto cuando te vea.

Hermione rebuscó su recientemente adquirida tarjeta de crédito en el bolso mientras la dependienta, una morena alta y preciosa, guardaba el pedacito de seda y encaje en una bonita bolsita rosa.

-¿Tu... Tu eres Hermione Granger, verdad?-La dependienta sonrió más ampliamente, mientras dejaba la bolsa sobre el mostrador y recibía la tarjeta de crédito. La cara de '¿Cómo-carajo-sabes-mi-nombre?' de la castaña la hizo sonreír antes de responder.-Eres la novia de Draco Malfoy... ¿Verdad?

-Oh... Si, lo soy.-Susurró Hermione en respuesta mientras tomaba la bolsita y esbozaba una sonrisa tímida.

-Chica con suerte.-La dependienta le entregó la tarjeta con el tíquet, y Hermione firmó antes de levantar una mano en señal de saludo y salir en busca de Luna.- ¡Mándale un saludo a Draco de mi parte!

Hermione soltó una risita, asintiendo, y se dispuso a encontrar a Luna.

Llegaron al estudio un minuto antes de que la entrevista terminara, y Hermione se apresuró a guardar la bolsita de Victoria's Secret en su bolso mientras ella y Luna se dejaban caer en el sillón, aparentando aburrimiento.

Medio minuto más tarde, la puerta del camerino se abrió, dejando pasar a Zabini, Theodore y Draco.

-¿Dónde está Ev?-Preguntó Luna mientras se ponía de pie y tomaba su bolso.

-Se fue con la chica de vestuario.

-¿En serio? ¿A las doce del mediodía?-Preguntó la castaña, incrédula, mientras se ponía de pie y se acercaba a su novio.

Draco sonrió torcidamente y la tomó por la cintura.

-No hay horarios para el amor.-Murmuró juguetonamente, zarandeándola con suavidad, y Hermione soltó una carcajada.

-Es edad. Para el amor no hay edad.

Draco encogió un hombro, sin dejar de sonreír.

-Y tampoco horarios.

Hermione rodó los ojos y el rubio se inclinó para besarla durante un segundo.

-Estás de buen humor.-Susurró, y Draco le sonrió más ampliamente.

-No aguanto para llegar a casa y tenerte para mi durante tres días seguidos.

-Dos y medio.

-No lo arruines.-Draco la hizo girarse en sus brazos.-Ve a buscar tu bolso.-Susurró, dándole una palmada en el trasero, y Hermione se mordió el labio, colgándose el bolso al hombro antes de ir a saludar al resto.

Cuando llegó a Luna, la muchacha le guiñó un ojo traviesamente antes de inclinarse y hablarle al oído.

-Tortúralo, nena.

La castaña soltó una carcajada.

-Haré lo que pueda.

Luego de parar en un pequeño bar a almorzar, Draco la llevo derecho a su departamento, en donde comenzó a besarla con ansias.

-Es... Espera-Consiguió susurrar la castaña mientras Draco apretaba su trasero con una mano y acariciaba su espalda con la otra, besando su cuello y mordisqueándole el lóbulo de la oreja.

-No.

-Draco, tengo... Tengo que ir al baño.

El rubio se quedó duro, alejándose para mirarla con fijeza.

-¿De verdad?-La castaña se limitó a esbozar una sonrisita débil como respuesta, y el rubio suspiró, soltándola.-Bien.

Hermione tardó un segundo en llegar corriendo al baño del cuarto de Draco, y algo así como un minuto en desvestirse y enfundarse en su baby doll, pero se quedó otros quince minutos mirándose al espejo y juntando valor.

Cuando finalmente abrió la puerta, le costó adaptarse a la oscuridad de la habitación.

Las cortinas estaban corridas, y en la cama, sentado y apoyando los codos sobre las rodillas, estaba Draco, descalzo y llevando nada más sobre él que sus jeans negros.

Los tatuajes oscuros de sus brazos y pecho parecían más definidos que nunca, y a ella inspiró entrecortadamente ante la imagen.

Cielos, deseaba lanzarse sobre él en ese mismo instante.

Al oírla, Draco alzó la cabeza, paseándose distraídamente una mano por la abundante mata de cabellos rubios. El muchacho abrió la boca para hablar, pero al reparar en lo que Hermione llevaba puesto, se quedó de piedra.

-Mione...

-Hola.

-¿Qué tienes pue-

-Luna me ayudó a elegirlo.-La muchacha dio una vuelta, mostrándole lo increíble que se veía desde todos los ángulos.- ¿Te gusta?

Draco inspiró hondo, pensando que estaba a punto de sufrir un infarto.

Hermione, esa niña tierna y pequeñita que se había caído de culo frente a él hace unos cuantos meses, ahora estaba enfundada en el baby doll más caliente que había visto en su vida. Y eso que había visto mucha lencería.

-Nena...

-¿Te gusta?-Repitió la castaña, ladeando la cabeza y jugueteando con el lazo de seda que mantenía cerrada la prenda.

-Estás... Creo que voy a morir. Acércate a mi.-Fue una orden, y la muchacha esbozó una sonrisita traviesa mientras se paraba entre las piernas abiertas de Draco, quedando este con la cabeza a la altura de los pechos de la castaña.-Eres increíblemente hermosa, Hermione.-Susurró, antes de morder suavemente el pecho izquierdo por encima de la tela.

Hermione gimió y le tironeó de los cabellos a la altura de la nuca para que alzara el rostro y ella pudiera besarlo a placer.

Draco recorría el cuerpo de la castaña con las manos, de arriba a abajo, mientras ella se entretenía con sus cabellos rubios.

Cuando Draco dirigió sus manos hacia los muslos de la muchacha, instándola a que se sentase a horcajadas sobre él, Hermione negó con la cabeza y se apartó, quedando a un metro del muy excitado rubio.

-¿Qué haces? Vuelve aquí.-Hermione negó con la cabeza juguetonamente y Draco entrecerró los ojos.-Ven aquí. Ahora.

-Quiero algo de beber, ¿Tú no?

-Hermione...

-¿Tú no?-Repitió la muchacha, viendo como su novio se enfadaba más y más por segundo.

-No.-Respondió el rubio, apretando la mandíbula.

-En ese caso... Te veo luego, nene.

-¿Y qué se supone que haga con esto?-Masculló Draco, con los puños cerrados, echándole una mirada a su dolorosa erección.

-Bueno... Ese no es mi problema, ¿Verdad?

Draco gruñó y Hermione salió de la habitación dando saltitos.

Sabía que no tardaría ni medio minuto en ir a por ella, pero ver la expresión enfadada y frustrada de Draco había sido épico.

Tardó más de lo que había pensado, y mientras se tomaba un vaso de soda, consideró volver arriba para ver qué estaba haciendo Draco.

En el mismo instante en el que dejó el vaso sobre la encimera dos enormes manos rodearon su cintura y la levantaron del suelo, girándola y apoya contra la pared no muy suavemente.

-Te equivocas, pequeña. Este...-Draco apretó su erección contra la entrepierna de la castaña, haciéndola gemir.-Es tu problema. Y vas a encargarte de él. Ahora.

* * *

**¡Buenos días! Antes de que me odien aún más, debo decirles que no pude escribir porque estoy de vacaciones fuera de mi país, y que para mi desgracia, el departamento en el que nos quedamos no tiene internet, así que hoy me caminé un buen trecho hasta encontrar un ciber y escribí este chapter en algo así como una hora. Espero que les haya agradado, de verdad, y les prometo que pronto comenzaré a actualizar más seguido.**

**Un beso a todas, y mil gracias por leerme.**

**Emma.**

* * *

Bien, más o menos desde ahora en adelante vas a estar haciendo cosas como está un poco más seguido… así que la discreción del lector es requerida ante su propio riesgo.

5 reviews = actualización INMEDIATA!

Besitos,

Old Brown Shoe :3


	20. Chapter 20

El lunes a las tres de la mañana comenzó la gira.

Duraría un mes y medio, y estaría repleta de fiestas y recitales. Muchos recitales.

Luna y Ginny habían prometido visitarlos en algunas de sus paradas, y se habían compadecido de Hermione por tener que convivir con aquellos cuatro desastrosos muchachos durante tanto tiempo.

El bus de gira era completamente negro por fuera, y muy, muy lujoso por dentro.

En el primer piso se encontraba el área de la sala de estar, que contaba con unos cómodos sillones en tonos marrón, la lujosa cocina y el comedor. En el segundo piso estaban las 'camas'. Habían seis en total, empotradas en la pared, de a dos, con unas oscuras cortinas corredizas para más privacidad. Al final de todo se encontraba el baño.

Hermione se había esperado un pequeñísimo espacio, pero aquel baño competía con el de cualquier casa de ciudad.

La castaña observó con los ojos como platos como los cuatro muchachos corrían a apropiarse de las camas de abajo, peleándose y empujándose entre ellos. Se notaba que tenían práctica en esto de los bus de gira. Parecían un grupo de niños. Hermione soltó una carcajada cuando vio la expresión derrotada de Theodore, que le tocó dejar su bolso en una de las camas de arriba, sobre la de Evan.

Con una risita, Hermione se acercó a donde Draco había ido a parar, la cama más lejana desde la puerta y más cerca del baño, y colocó su bolso en la que estaba arriba. Sonrió cuando las manos de Draco, sentado en su cama, la tomaron por la cintura, haciéndola pararse entre sus piernas.

-Escogí la mejor.-Susurró, orgulloso, y la castaña soltó una carcajada.

-¿Es la mejor?

Él asintió.

-Porque no tenemos vecinos.-Señaló con la cabeza frente a ellos, en donde había un placard empotrado, en lugar de más camas.

-Pero me dejaste la de arriba.-Le susurró acusadora la castaña, deslizando sus dedos entre los rubios cabellos de su novio.

Draco bufó.

-Es obvio que vas a dormir aquí conmigo.

-¿Entraremos allí ambos?

-Claro que sí.-Draco la tironeó, hasta que quedó sentada en su falda y pudo fijarse en el interior del cubículo.

Parecían pequeñas desde afuera, pero eran más grandes de lo que ella había creído.

-Tú eres demasiado grande.-Susurró, escondiendo el rostro en el cuello del rubio, y lo sintió reír durante un segundo.

-Bueno, gracias.-El ronroneo de Draco en su oído le puso la piel de gallina, y le golpeó el pecho con suavidad.

-Eres un pervertido.

El rubio soltó una carcajada mientras se ponía de pie, llevándola con él.

-Acomódate, estamos por salir. Vuelvo en un segundo.

En cuanto Draco desapareció por las escaleras, Hermione se mordió el labio mirando a su alrededor.

Zabini ya estaba roncando con la cortina corrida, frente a él, en la cama de abajo, Evan tecleaba a la velocidad del rayo en su celular último modelo, y en la cama de arriba, Theodore leía unos cuantos papeles que tenía entre las manos.

¿Debería ponerse sus pijamas o quedarse así? Echándole una mirada a su atuendo, unos enormes pantalones de chándal y un sweater lavanda, decidió que debería acostumbrarse a vivir rodeada de hombres. De esos cuatro hombres, en particular, así que tomando su bolso de viaje, desapareció por la puerta del baño.

Cuando salió, ya enfundada en su pijama de dos piezas con estampado de pajaritos rosas volando por aquí y por allá, se dirigió hacia donde Draco ya estaba despatarrado, dentro de su cama, guardándole un lugar para ella.

-Si no entramos me voy arriba.-Le avisó, acostándose junto a él luego de cerrar la cortina negra.

Draco soltó una risita burlona.

-Cariño, no importa cuándo espacio haya en la cama, siempre terminas durmiendo encima de mí.

La castaña le rodó los ojos en la oscuridad, aunque sabía que era verdad. El cuerpo de su novio era el mejor colchón del mundo.

-¡Draco Malfoy, si llego a escuchar algún ruido inapropiado durante la noche, te voy a bajar del bus! ¿¡Oíste!?

Draco, mientras acomodaba a la castaña sobre él sujetándola por el trasero, soltó un bufido.

-¡Cierra la boca y duérmete, Evan!

Hermione soltó una risita mientras acomodaba su cuerpecito sobre el de Draco, y escondía el rostro en el pecho de su novio.

-Nada de sexo hasta llegar al hotel.-Advirtió, al sentir que Draco no quitaba las manos de su trasero.

-Eso no quiere decir que no pueda tocarte, ¿No?

-Draco…

-Está bien.-Susurró, deslizando ambas manos hacia arriba, depositando una en la cintura de su novia y subiendo la otra hasta enredarla entre los castaños cabellos de Hermione, sosteniendo la cabeza de la muchacha contra él.- Duerme, nena.-Susurró.

Ambos se habían pasado la noche preparando sus bolsos y correteando alrededor de la casa con The Vaccines* de fondo. Para cuando el bus los recogió por el departamento de Draco, a las tres de la mañana, a Hermione ya se le cerraban los ojos del sueño.

Llegarían a Birmingham alrededor de las seis de la mañana, podrían descansar hasta las diez, y luego comenzaría el trabajo.

Bueno, el trabajo para ellos, ya que deberían ir a entrevistas, pruebas de sonido, hacer recitales y asistir a firmas.

El único trabajo de la castaña era sonreír y lucir linda el martes a la noche, en la fiesta de lanzamiento del video.

Su presencia se requería durante el resto de la gira porque había 'gente importante' que deseaba conocerla, palabras de Jules, y porque eso implicaría una enorme posibilidad para la que sería la futura carrera de la castaña.

Luego de Birmingham, seguirían su camino hasta Nottingham, y luego le seguirían Sheffield, Manchester, y **Liverpool***, en donde finalmente tomarían un avión que los llevaría hasta Dublin, donde comenzaría la segunda parte de la gira.

Hermione mentiría si dijera que no estaba nerviosa.

Hacía un año le rogaba a su tía que la dejase asistir al recital de New Town en Seattle, recibiendo un rotundo 'no' por respuesta. Ahora se iba de gira con ellos. ¿Qué tanto podía cambiar tu vida en unos cuantos meses?

Hermione se acomodó mejor sobre el pecho de su novio, decidida a dejar de pensar y quedarse finalmente dormida.

Despertó unas cuantas horas más tarde, a las seis y media de la mañana, al llegar al Radisson Blu Hotel, en donde ella y Draco ocuparían la Suit presidencial.

Sonrió, encantada, cuando él la cargó en brazos, llevándola hacia el ascensor, seguido por un joven muchacho que los miraba con los ojos saliéndose de sus cuecas y acarreando con su equipaje.

-Canta para mí.-Farfulló la castaña, cuando Draco atravesó la lujosa sala de estar e ingresó en el dormitorio, todavía sin soltarla.

-¿Quieres que cante?-Draco sonrió, enternecido, cuando la sintió asentir en su cuello, y abrió la cama para recostarse con ella todavía en brazos, mientras admiraba la increíble vista de la segunda ciudad del Reino Unido despertando bajo ellos.- _I try my best to unwind, nothing on my mind but you, oblivious to all that I'll owe, I'm hanging on to what I don't know. So lets go to bed, before you say something real, let's go to bed before you say how you feel._-Draco inspiró hondo, mientras acariciaba los cabellos de Hermione, y siguió cantando a la vez que los tapaba a ambos con el pesado cobertor.-_ Because it's you, it's always you, I always knew, oh, it's you. _

Cuando terminó, acomodó mejor a su castaña entre sus brazos, inspirando hondo.

-Cantas muy lindo.

Draco se rió entre dientes, apretándola más fuerte en su abrazo.

-Teniendo en cuenta que de eso vivo, más me vale cantar lindo.

Draco sintió la risita adorable de su novia cerca contra su cuello, antes de un sonoro beso que ella depositó allí.

-Cántame más.

-Sólo si te duermes.

-Hecho.

Draco inspiró hondo antes de seguir cantando en un susurro para ella, y sólo paró cuando sintió a su muy dormida novia susurrar entre sueños su nombre.

.

-Arriba, pequeña dormilona.-Draco se sentó en la cama junto a Hermione, acariciando su espalda con suavidad.

-No.

-Son las diez, debes despertarte y salir de compras.

-¿De compras? ¿Por qué?-Masculló la muchacha, dándose vuelta hasta quedar boca arriba, observando con sus ojos adormilados a su novio, que apoyaba su gran mano contra su vientre.

-Debes conseguir un vestido para mañana, tontita.

-Oh, cierto.

-Mmh. Por eso contraté a una estilista para ti.

En menos de un segundo, los ojos de Hermione se abrieron como dos platos y el sueño desapareció por completo.

-No lo hiciste.

-Oh, si lo hice. Ahora, ¡Arriba!-Draco se levantó de la cama, llevándose las mantas con él, soltando una risita al escuchar las quejas y gruñidos de Hermione.-Te espero en el bar, pequeña gruñona.

Cuando sintió la puerta de la habitación cerrarse, Hermione se desperezó y se sentó en la cama.

Una estilista. Draco le había contratado una maldita estilista. Más le valía que fuese agradable.

Cuando se hubo dado una ducha rápida, se envolvió en una bata con el nombre del Hotel impreso en ella, y se encaminó hacia la sala de estar de la suit. No había podido verlo todo con lo dormida que había estado hace unas horas, pero ese lugar era un despilfarro de dinero y estilo.

Hermione adoraba ese tipo de decoración minimalista y colorida, por lo que amó los sillones color violeta intenso que se encontraban frente al ventanal. Pegando saltitos, se acercó a su enorme valija verde manzana y comenzó a rebuscar entre su ropa, hasta dar con unos jeans ajustados, sus botas de invierno y el sweater más abrigado que tenía.

Por lo que se veía por la ventana, era un día muy frío en Birmingham, así que decidió estar preparada.

Al bajar al bar, sonrió mientras se dirigía a la enorme mesa en la que estaban sentados todos sus compañeros de viaje, que incluían, aparte de a la banda, a dos choferes, Jules, un asistente y tres guardaespaldas. Mientras se iba acercando, su sonrisa fue inmediatamente reemplazada por un ceño fruncido cuando divisó a Draco, sentado junto a la una chica de la mesa, una pelirroja increíblemente atractiva, que reía luego de algún comentario del rubio, tocándole el brazo. Él reía también, sin intentar quitarse la mano de la chica de encima. El otro asiento junto a Draco estaba vacío, supuso que para ella, pero le importó un comino.

Estaba celosa, sí señor.

-Buenos días.-Hermione colgó su abrigo sobre el respaldar de la silla vacía, sin siquiera girarse hacia Draco, y luego de un saludo general, que fue respondido por todos los presentes, se sentó y comenzó a distraerse con su teléfono.

-¿Mione?

-¿Señorita, qué va a querer para su desayuno?-Ignorando la llamada de su novio, la castaña se giró hacia el camarero y le dedicó una amplia sonrisa que marcó sus hoyuelos. No sabía por qué, pero oía la voz de un pequeño diablillo que tenía un extraño parecido a Luna susurrando junto a ella 'tortúralo, tortúralo...'

-Café, muchas gracias.

-¿No desea huevos?-Hermione sonrió internamente cuando vio al chico acercársele más, sonriendo y mirándola más de lo estrictamente necesario.

-No, gracias.-Ladeando la cabeza, Hermione centró toda su atención en el chico, ignorando la mano de Draco que se posó sobre su muslo y lo apretó con fuerza, o el tenso silencio de la mesa.

-¿Algo más?

-Te llamaré si lo necesito.-Hermione le dedicó una última sonrisa al chico, intentando lucir dulce, y éste le correspondió con otra sonrisa más amplia, sin dejar de mirarla.

-Ya puedes irte.-El gruñido hosco de Draco sacó al muchacho de su ensoñación, que asintió, carraspeando, y se largó de allí.- ¿¡Qué mierda sucede contigo!?-A pesar de que Draco se había inclinado sobre su oído, el susurro furioso llegó a oídos de todos los presentes, que decidieron hacer como que no pasaba nada, retomando sus conversaciones a regañadientes.

-Estaba pidiendo mi café, ¿Algún problema?-Hermione no tenía idea de cuándo se había vuelto tan malvada, pero ya que estamos en el baile, bailemos.

La mirada furibunda de Draco no desaparecía, y ella lo vio inspirar hondo un par de veces para no armar un escándalo. Estaba muy cerca de ella, con su brazo izquierdo apoyado en el respaldo de su silla y su cuerpo girado hacia el suyo.

-¿Y necesitabas coquetear con el camarero para pedir tu maldito café?

Hermione adoptó una expresión de indiferencia, haciéndose la desentendida y volviendo la vista a su celular. Sabía cuánto odiaba Draco el ser ignorado.

-Ser educado y sonreír a alguien no es coquetear, Draco.-_Mentirosa, coqueteaste con él a posta._

Y Draco con la pelirroja, así que se joda. Pelirroja ante la cual todavía no se presentaba. Estaba siendo una maleducada, pero le daba igual.

Hermione abrió la boca, indignada, cuando su maldito novio le arrebató el celular de la mano y lo estampó contra la mesa, volviendo a inclinarse sobre ella.

-¿¡Qué mierda sucede contigo esta mañana, Hermione!?-Hermione lo observó en silencio, ignorando la forma en la que la mesa se había callado ante el ataque de ira de Draco y ahora los observaban con los ojos como platos.- ¡Respóndeme, maldita sea!

Hermione inspiró hondo, mirándolo fijamente, y estuvo a punto de soltarle unas cuantas verdades cuando una cabeza pelirroja asomándose por el costado de Draco le llamó la atención.

-¿No vas a presentarme a tu amiga?-Masculló mordazmente, arqueando una ceja en dirección a la muchacha que los observaba con sus enorme ojos azules, atenta.

Draco inspiró hondo, y alejándose de ella, apoyando la espalda contra el respaldo de su silla, levantó una mano señalando a la pelirroja.

-Hermione, te presento a Victoria. Victoria, esta es Hermione.-La castaña le dedicó una sonrisa, bastante falsa, cabe admitir, y la pelirroja ladeó la cabeza, evaluándola de arriba a abajo.-Victoria es tu estilista.

-Oh.-Hermione frunció el ceño. ¿Esa era tu estilista? Todo en ella gritaba a los cuatro vientos: _¡Perra! ¡Perra!._

Ya se la imaginaba vistiéndola horrible para acaparar ella toda la atención de _su _novio.

-Hola, Hermione.

-Hola, Victoria.

Todos en la mesa la observaron con una ceja alzada. Cada vez que alguien la llamaba 'Hermione' por primera vez, automáticamente la castaña los corregía con un 'puedes llamarme Mione'. ¿Por qué no lo hacía con Victoria?

Porque Victoria no era su amiga, ni mucho menos. No tenía el derecho a llamarla por su diminutivo.

-Hoy saldremos de compras juntas.-_Falsa. _La sonrisa de Victoria era diez veces más falsa que la de Hermione.

-Oh, sobre eso. Draco te llamó antes de consultarme, pero no creo que necesite a una chaperona para comprar un vestido-

-Hermione.

-Puedo hacerlo sola.-Hermione esbozó una sonrisita angelical, ignorando la interrupción de su novio.

-Señorita, su café.

Hermione desvió su mirada de la araña pelirroja, y se giró hacia el camarero, que le sonreía encantado.

-Oh, gracias...-Susurró cuando él dejó la taza frente a ella.

-Kevin.-

Bueno, en realidad no estaba preguntándole su nombre, pero ya que estaba, enojar solo un poquito más a Draco no le haría mal a nadie.

-Hermione.-Se presentó.

-Puedes irte.-Antes de que el chico pudiera responderle a la castaña, la voz furiosa de Draco lo hizo tartamudear nervioso, y alejarse lo más rápido posible.

-Eres un idiota.-Masculló Hermione, comenzando a mezclar su café.

-¿Perdona?-Hermione decidió no responder, aliviada al ver como las conversaciones en la mesa se iban reanimando de a poco.-Repite eso.-La voz de Draco sonó demasiado cerca de su oído, y Hermione sacudió la cabeza, como si quisiera quitárselo de encima.

-Dije que eres un maldito idiota.-Farfulló con enojo, ignorando los ojos llameantes del rubio.

-Hablaremos de esta mierda en cuanto termines.-Masculló, apoyándose contra el respaldo de su silla, dejando caer sobre la mesa una servilleta que había estado estrujando entre sus dedos.-Estoy harto.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza, rodando los ojos, y siguió tomando su café.

Estaba hablando con Evan, sentado frente a ella, sobre la presentación de mañana, cuando la voz de Victoria sonó junto a ellos.

A Hermione le gustaría decir que su voz era un chillido, que era insoportable. Pero hasta la voz de la perra era malditamente perfecta y armoniosa.

-¿A qué hora quieres ir de compras, Hermione?-La castaña se giró hacia ella.

Draco estaba recostado contra el respaldo de su silla, y Victoria tenía un codo sobre la mesa, frente a él, y apoyaba su perfecto rostro sobre su puño. Prácticamente estaba encima del rubio. De seguro, él tenía una maravillosa vista de sus enormes pechos desde donde estaba.

_Sus tetas son mucho más grandes que las mías. _

La castaña no pudo evitar la expresión que se instaló en su rostro, mientras arqueaba una ceja y se mordía el labio, observando de uno en uno a la pelirroja y luego a su novio.

-_Iré _de compras más tarde.

Sin esperar respuesta, la castaña se puso de pie y salió del salón, sintiendo a Zabini mascullando detrás.

-Eres un idiota, Malfoy.

En cuanto las puertas del ascensor se cerraron frente a ella, Hermione soltó un chillido. Seguido de otro.

¡Maldito Draco! ¡Maldita araña tetas-grandes!

En cuanto entró en su habitación, recordó haber dejado su abrigo en el respaldo de la silla, y agradeció haberse traído el bolso con ella.

Buscaría el mapa de Birmingham que había conseguido unos días atrás y se iría de compras ella solita. Y una mierda que saldría a dar vueltas por la ciudad con esa perra, y mucho menos la dejaría vestirla.

Estaba guardando el mapa en su bolso cuando la puerta de la suit se abrió y se cerró de un portazo, y Hermione salió de la habitación hacia la sala de estar echando humo.

-¡Eres un pedazo de-No llegó a gritar el improperio que tenía en mente, cuando el cuerpo de él chocó contra ella y sus manos la levantaron del suelo por la cintura, arrastrándola hacia atrás hasta dejarla estamparla contra la pared, quedando ella a la altura de la del rubio.

-La próxima vez que te pongas celosa-Masculló contra sus labios, destilando enfado y excitación.-Arrástrame lejos de ella, o bésame hasta quedarte sin aliento para marcar territorio, haz lo que se te venga en gana, pero nunca, nunca más-Enfatizó, apretándose contra ella y quitándole el aliento.-Vuelvas a coquetear con otro hombre, ¿Entiendes?

-No tienes ningún derecho a-

-¿¡Entiendes!?

-¡Sí!-El grito de Hermione resonó en la habitación, y luego, lo único que se oyeron fueron las respiraciones agitadas de ambos.-Y tú, entiéndeme bien a mí. La próxima vez que esa zorra se acerque tanto a ti voy a arrancarle todos los pelos de la cabeza, uno a uno.

-Bien.-El gruñido de Draco fue lo último en lo que Hermione pudo pensar, porque rápidamente los labios del rubio atacaron los suyos, obligándola a abrir la boca bajo aquel beso demoledor y posesivo.-Eres mía, maldita sea.-Gruñía, mientras le arrancaba una a una todas las prendas que cubrían su cuerpo.-Eres mía. Tú. No. Puedes. Coquetear. Con. Nadie. Más.

Hermione gimió contra sus labios, desabrochando los jeans de Draco aceleradamente.

-Y tú no puedes dejar que esa zorra se te acerque, idiota.

-No lo hice.

Draco gruño cuando el pequeño puño de Hermione se estrelló contra su abdomen, y la aferró por los brazos mientras la llevaba en volandas hacia la habitación.

-¡No me mientas!

El rubio la soltó sobra la cama sin mucha delicadeza, haciéndola rebotar sobre el colchón.

-Nunca...-Gruñó, arrancándole los pantalones de un tirón.-te he mentido.

-¡Estada encima de ti y no hacías nada!

Draco se quitó los jeans de un tirón luego de rebuscar un preservativo en sus bolsillos, y se acomodó entre las piernas de su novia, respirando agitadamente.

-Ella no estaba encima mío.

Hermione no podía creerlo. Enfadada, se removió bajo él.

-Eso es todo, quítate.

Sin hacerle caso, Draco la obligó a abrir más las piernas, gruñendo mientras le mordía el labio inferior.

-No me quites.

-Estoy enfadada contigo.

-¡Y yo estoy furioso contigo!-Al mismo tiempo que pronunciaba aquellas palabras, Draco introdujo dos de sus dedos en la intimidad de Hermione, que se retorció de placer, gimiendo.-Y tú no quieres que me quite, ¿Verdad, nena?

-Cállate.-Susurró Hermione, sin aliento.

-Dime que no quieres que me quite.-Exigió el rubio, moviendo sus dedos dentro de ella.

Hermione no podía respirar, no podía pensar y mucho menos pelear. Sólo quería sentirlo dentro de ella, empujando en su interior.

-¡Cállate, lo estás arruinando!

Cuando Draco detuvo el movimiento de sus dedos, Hermione lloriqueó, aferrándose a sus hombros.

-Dime que quieres que siga.

-Sigue, sigue por favor.

-Eso es, pequeña.-Susurró, quitando sus dedos de ella y deslizando su lengua dentro de la boca de Hermione, gimiendo en sus labios cuando entró en ella de un empujón.

-¡Draco!

-Sí, eso es... Sólo yo, Hermione.

Las estocadas se volvieron cada vez más rápidas y duras, mientras ella enterraba sus uñas en la espalda del rubio y él apretaba en sus puños las sábanas a ambos lados de la cabeza de Hermione.

-Draco, ¡Por favor!

-Mírame, mírame, cariño.-Exigió, mientras mordisqueaba levemente el labio de Hermione, acelerando el ritmo al que se movía dentro de ella. En cuanto Hermione abrió aquellos enormes ojos color chocolate, Draco soltó un gemido.-Demonios, te amo.

-¡Y yo te amo a ti, idiota!

Draco gimió, escondiendo el rostro en el cuello de Hermione, mientras Hermione soltaba grititos sin sentido, ambos corriéndose a la vez.

La respiración acelerada de ambos era lo único que se oía en la gigantesca habitación, hasta que Hermione juntó aire suficiente para hablar.

-¿Alguna vez te acostaste con ella?

Draco gimió, frustrado, y se giró para quedar boca arriba, junto a ella.

-Mierda, Hermione, ¿No puedes simplemente-

-Deja ya de gritarme 'Hermione'.-Susurró, para luego soltar un suspiro.-Sólo es una pregunta. Sí o no, ¿Te acostaste con ella?

El silencio que siguió fue su respuesta, y Hermione se levantó de la cama de un salto, acomodándose el sostén y la arrugada camiseta, comenzando a buscar sus jeans por el suelo.

Sintió a Draco moverse detrás de ella, pero cuando intentó sujetarla por la cintura, se soltó de una sacudida y caminó hacia la sala de estar saltando en un pie a la vez que se enfundaba sus bragas y sus jeans de vuelta.

-¡Fue hace años!-Lo oyó gritar detrás de ella, para luego de unos segundos verlo salir acomodándose la ropa.- ¡Sucedió hace años! Ella era la estilista de Ginny y simplemente sucedió.

-¿¡Qué mierda hace ella aquí!? ¿¡La llamaste mientras estábamos en Londres!?

-¡No! Ella vive aquí, en Birmingham, simplemente pensé que sería una buena idea, maldita sea.

-¡Pues no lo fue!-Hermione estaba tan malditamente enfadada. La araña pelirroja se había follado a su novio.- ¡No pienso salir de compras con esa perra!

-¡Bien, no lo hagas!-Gritó Draco de vuelta.- ¡Irás conmigo!

-¡Tampoco iré contigo! ¡No quiero estar cerca de ti ahora!-Le importaba una mierda si alguien la oía. Estaba enfadada, y no se iba a callar.

-¡Por Dios, mujer, tranquilízate!-Antes de que Hermione pudiese salir de la habitación, Draco la tomó por la cintura y la giró, para apresarla entre la pared y él.

-¡Ni se te ocurra volver a empezar! El sexo esta vez no te va a servir, ¡Suéltame!

Draco ignoró los intentos de Hermione por desprenderse de su agarre, y la inmovilizó contra la pared, rodeando su rostro con ambas manos.

-Escúchame, sólo escúchame, maldita sea.-Cuando Hermione por fin dejó de moverse y clavó en él sus enormes y furiosos ojos miel, Draco suspiró.-Nena, tú... Tú sabes cómo era antes, sabes las cosas que hacía, la cantidad de mujeres con las que me acostaba. Ella sólo fue una más del montón, Hermione. No significa nada.

-Entonces porqué mierda todavía tienes su teléfono.-Gruñó, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

-No tengo su teléfono, me lo dio Zabini, a quien se lo dio Ginny.

Hermione inspiró hondo, sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Draco, tú no puedes simplemente traer a una de las mujerzuelas con las que te acostabas y presentármela como si no fuese nada, no... No puedes hacer eso, ¿Entiendes?

-Mione, yo creí-

-Ya lo sé, Draco, pero creíste mal. Que tú no estés interesado en ella no quiere decir que ella no esté interesada en ti. Sólo imagina si yo te presentase feliz de la vida a uno de los tipos con los que me acosté antes de ti, ¿Qué pensarías?

Draco cuadró la mandíbula.

-Gracias a Dios no debo lidiar con eso, ¿Verdad?

-Cierto, por eso es tan difícil para mí y tú no tienes ningún problema, ¿Cierto?-Masculló, enfurecida.-Porque yo no tengo ningún maldito pasado de promiscuidad y tú no te pondrás en mi lugar ni por un segundo.

-Bien, basta. Lo siento, ¿Bien? Sí, nena, soy un imbécil, y lo cierto es que ni se me cruzó por la cabeza que Victoria sería un problema cuando la llamé. Ahora voy a bajar, le voy a agradecer por haber venido y ella se irá a casa, ¿Bien?

Hermione lo observó, inquieta, mientras se mordía el labio.

-Como sea.-Masculló finalmente, apartando la mirada.

Draco suspiró, agachándose para quedar a su altura y tomando su mentón entre sus dedos para hacer que lo mirara.

-Nena, lo digo en serio. Lo siento. Por favor, no te enfades, por favor...-Draco se inclinó hacia adelante para besar sus labios en un tímido contacto.-Te amo. Y sé que soy un idiota, pero me amas de todas formas, así que olvídalo, ¿Sí?

Hermione suspiró contra sus labios, para luego asentir.

-Ya está. Olvidado.-Susurró.

-¿Amigos?

Una sonrisita se extendió por su rostro, aliviando al rubio.

-Creí que éramos novios.-Susurró, y él se inclinó sobre ella para besarla con una sonrisa surcando su rostro.-Sólo una cosa más.

-¿Mmh?

-Seré yo la que eche a la perra.

Draco bufó, divertido.

-¿Qué demonios has hecho con la inocente y dulce Hermione que conocí?

-La has corrompido.-Susurró contra sus labios, soltando una risita antes de tomar su bolso y salir de la habitación, dejando a Draco con una estúpida sonrisa pintada en sus labios, sacudiendo la cabeza, divertido.

* * *

Victoria se puso furiosa cuando Hermione le informó, con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, que debería marcharse. Exigió hablar con Draco, alegando que él había sido quien la había llamado, pero se dio por vencida cuando vio la estúpida sonrisita de orgullo que cruzaba el rostro del rubio mientras veía a su novia marcar territorio.

Luego de gritarle que era un idiota al muchacho, se marchó, furiosa. Hermione se encogió de hombros con una risita de felicidad y se puso su abrigo encima para salir de compras.

Draco insistió en acompañarla, pero su presencia era indispensable en la firma de discos que se llevaría a cabo en The Pallasades Shopping Centre, a unas cuantas cuadras del Hotel, así que Hermione lo disuadió diciendo que no estaría demasiado lejos del hotel. Él había exigido que uno de los guardaespaldas la acompañara, pero ante el rotundo '¡No!' de la castaña, murmuró algo parecido a 'Mujer insoportable' entre dientes, y la besó para luego de dejarla ir.

Ahora Hermione se encontraba caminando alrededor de Dudley Street, a tan solo un par de bloques del hotel, una zona llena de hermosas y bastantes costosas tiendas.

No le costó mucho encontrar una enorme tienda de suelos de madera oscura e iluminación tenue, en donde los preciosos y únicos vestidos de diseñador se encontraban dispersos de manera artística a través del todo el local.

El vestido, con un corpiño de pedrería y una falda larga y liviana, en color plateado y manteca, era precioso.

Contemplándose frente al espejo, Hermione asintió un par de veces. Adoraba el vestido, pero no lo compraría antes de tener la confirmación de sus dos amigas, que también estarían presentes en la presentación.

Luego de rebuscar su teléfono en el bolso, se tomó una fotografía en el espejo del cambiador y se la envió a Luna y a Ginny en un mensaje de WhatsApp.

Recibió una respuesta de Luna unos pocos minutos más tarde.

_**¡Lo amo, lo amo, lo amo! Es ese, ¡Cómpralo ya! Es una orden, Granger.**_

Hermione soltó una risita, leyendo el mensaje que seguía, de Ginny.

_**Te ves hermosa, ¡Draco va a adorarlo!**_

Bien, pues este era.

Luego de pagarlo con su tarjeta, haciendo una mueca al ver el costo y sin hacer caso a las anteriores protestas de Draco insistiendo por comprarle él el vestido, se alejó caminando hacia un bar que había visto cerca de allí.

Llegó al hotel a eso de las tres de la tarde, luego de un almuerzo rápido al mediodía, una llamada a su novio para avisarle que todavía seguía viva, y una nueva excursión por la calle de tiendas para conseguir el par de zapatos perfecto.

Draco ya estaba acostado boca abajo en la cama cuando ella llegó, pero no estaba dormido.

-Hola.-Dijo, con la voz amortiguada por el colchón.

Hermione soltó una risita mientras se quitaba el abrigo y las botas antes de sentarse a horcajadas sobre su espalda.

-¿Quieres un masaje?

-¿Sabes dar masajes?

-No.

-Bueno.

Con una risa, Hermione comenzó a mover sus manos sobre los hombros del rubio como suponía que se hacía un masaje, y lo sintió gemir.

-Sí sabes dar masajes.

-¿De veras?

-Mmh.

-¡Mira, otro de mis talentos ocultos!

Draco soltó una carcajada y se giró, hasta que Hermione quedó sentada a horcajadas sobre su abdomen.

-¿Tienes muchos otros?

-Mmm...-La castaña se inclinó sobre su pecho, arañándolo delicadamente con sus uñas.-Tendrás que descubrirlos.

Draco sonrió, girando con ella en la cama para tenerla bajo él.

-Entonces más me vale comenzar a hacerlo...

* * *

**Bueno, bueno, bueno. Acá les traigo otro capítulo, que creo me salió más largo de lo normal así que... SEAN FELICES. okno JAJAJA Oh, por cierto.**

**¡ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO! Yo lo amé, amo las escenas de celos, las AAAAAAAAMO. :3 Me costó tanto escribirlo, porque estaba casi terminándolo cuando mi computadora simplemente se apagó y el maldito word no me guardó el archivo, así que tuve que empezar de nuevo desde la mitad, que es en donde lo había guardado :( Pero creo que al final todo salió bien. Y... creo que eso es todo. Bueno, gracias por leerme, ¡Un beso a todas, las adoro!**

**Emma.**

**P.D: Casi casi me olvido, ¡Sobre la banda que ellos escuchan! The Vaccines. Es una banda londinense de rock indie relativamente nueva (2010) que adoro, y la canción que él le canta es de ellos y se llama 'I always knew', y esta es la traducción de la parte que él le canta.**

* * *

Este ha sido el capítulo más largo hasta ahora! Espero que lo hayan disfrutado! :D

Me encantan The Vaccines, les recomiendo que la busquen, pues es magnifica! :D

5 reviews = actualización INMEDIATA!

Con amor,

Old Brown Shoe :3

*Quiero aclarar, aunque no tenga mucha importancia, que, por si no lo sabían, soy una gran fanática de The Beatles, y Liverpool es la ciudad de origen del grupo. Probablemente no les importa, pero me siento mejor remarcando eso :D


End file.
